


Reasons

by Elenduen



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Smallville, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Any trolls who comment will either be ignored or made fun of, Attempted Sexual Assault, Billionaire husbands, Billionaire lovers, Crossover, Hurt Tony, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, Kidnapped Tony Stark, Lex is not a villain, M/M, Mental rape, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Protective Bruce Wayne, Vision is Tony's Son, not wanda maximoff friendly, re-write of Batman v Superman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-03-11 06:30:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 56,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13518480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenduen/pseuds/Elenduen
Summary: Steve Rogers does not like Bruce Wayne, in fact he despises him with a passion from the moment they meet and wants him as far away from Howards boy as possible.Bruce does not like most of the Avengers, especially not Steve Rogers who he knows has got a thing for Tony and he wants Tony away from these people, however he doesn't want to loose Tony who has his heart set on being an avenger so for now he will take them on sufferance, for now anyway, but God help them if they dare hurt his Tony in anyway at all.Eventually the Avengers true colours show and Tony is left reeling and as always blaming himself, Bruce wants to beat the crap out of all of them but he has a problem of his own to contend with, Superman, and despite Metropolis being the city Superman destroyed Lex Luthor AKA Dragonfly isn't lending him a hand in destroying this threat, and Tony doesn't think it's a good idea either.Thankfully Lex and Tony are much smarter than Clark and Bruce (Sometimes) and manage to keep them from killing each other and revealing the real villain of the peace, Lex's not so dead as supposed Father Lionel Luthor.New Chapter Three added, back to normal updates after this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic in this genre so I would appreciate feedback please.

Steve Rogers had never liked Bruce Wayne. 

Everything about the man rubbed him up the wrong way. 

As far as Steve was concerned Bruce Wayne was an obnoxious, over opinionated, arrogant, narcissist who had led a far too privileged life. 

Alright so the man had suffered some personal tragedy when his parents had been murdered in front of him as a child, and he had done a good thing in adopting the orphaned circus boy Richard “Dick” Grayson, but that was as far as his qualities went. 

To top it off though, Steve knew he was a terrible influence on Tony Stark. 

 

*******************************************************************************

 

The first time Steve Rogers was introduced to Bruce Wayne was right after the Loki/Chitauri fiasco when they were all sitting in the Shawarma joint unwinding from the battle. 

Steve had been just about to speak to Tony, to tell him that he was wrong about him, that he was the guy who would lay down on the wire for the rest of the team “Unless he could find a way to cut it!”, when Tony’s head he jerked up and a look of puzzlement had come over his face 

“Bruce?” 

“Hmm?” Bruce Banner asked looking up from soda 

Tony however made no response as he got to his feet and jogged out of the restaurant calling out to a man in the street 

“I don’t think he means you Doctor” Natasha said with a grin as they watched Tony run to the man

“Is that who I think it is?” Clint asked 

“Absolutely”

“Who?” Steve asked genuinely perplexed 

Natasha rolled her eyes and Clint just gaped at him like he had grown a second head, which considering what they had just witnessed would probably not be that shocking!

However it was Doctor Banner who explained to Steve and an equally perplexed Thor 

“That is Bruce Wayne, of Wayne Enterprises, Billionaire tech genius” 

“Practically the crown Prince of Gotham city” Clint oh so helpfully added 

“And he and Tony are friends?” Steve asked ignoring in meal in favour of watching Tony interact with this new comer 

“I wouldn’t say that” Natasha murmured cryptically 

“You would not?” Thor boomed and gestured rather forcefully towards the two men “Look at them, I have ne’er seen two such close brothers in arms”

For some reason the words “Brothers in arms” had Clint snorting milkshake from his nose he was laughing so hard and didn’t even try to defend himself when Natasha reached round to slap him upside the head!. 

 

Once again it was Bruce Banner who came to the rescue, of the two members at the table who were not “In the know” and explained things to them. 

“Tony and Bruce have kind of been On again Off again since the nineties, no one can ever really be sure what their relationship is it seems to move so fast”

Steve opened his mouth to ask what Bruce meant by On again Off again when suddenly it was made abundantly clear to him and he found himself gaping like a fish out of water as Bruce Wayne bodily lifted Tony Stark by the waist and bent him back over the underside of an upturned car kissing him with such intensity that it looked like he was devouring the smaller man!.

 

“Ha ha!” Thor roared slapping the table so hard it cracked “I see what you mean Lady Widow, they are less brother in arms and more bonded mates!”, he like everyone else seemed completely at ease with the fact two men were kissing and…dear God groping in public!, Clint actually stood up and cheered them on, even offering them the excess grease from his meal, though why they would want it Steve was not going to remotely think on!. 

“Fuck you Barton!” Tony yelled back as the two finally came up for air 

“Nah Stark you ain’t my type!”, and before Steve could actually form a cohesive thought Tony was walking hand in hand with Bruce Wayne back into the restaurant and sitting back down at the table, only this time on Wayne’s lap!.

 

“Bruce Wayne this is Doctor Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Prince Thor of Asgard, and last but most certainly not least Steve Rogers AKA Captain America” Tony said gesturing to everyone, “Guys this is Bruce”

A series of hellos followed and Wayne like Tony had back on the Hellicarrier complimented Bruce Banner on his work. 

“Uh thank you Mr Wayne” Bruce stammered flushing a little at the attention 

“Oh Bruce please” 

“Won’t that get confusing with two Bruces at the table?” Clint asked 

“Only for those of us with double digit IQ’s Featherhead!” Tony replied 

“Bite me Tin Man!” Clint retorted 

“Nah like you said you ain’t my type” Tony said and turned an adoring gaze on Wayne “I’ll leave that to Rue”

Wayne smirked “Careful Tonio I may take you up on that!”

“God I hope you do!” 

Wayne made a snapping of his teeth towards Tony who grinned all the more until Natasha called Steve out on the fact he said nothing and not moved an inch since the two men had been kissing in the street. 

 

“Hey Cap you okay?” Tony asked with a frown, and before Steve could answer a light bulb seemed to switch on in Tony’s head and he gasped “You do know this is legal now right?, Shield did tell you gay and bi is legal didn’t they,” he looked to Clint and Natasha “Didn’t they?” 

At the clueless expression Tony rolled his eyes and turned back to Steve, “Well Homosexuality is legal now has been for a few decades, hell same sex couples can even get married now so you needn’t worry that cops are gonna come busting in here or anything”

“Right” Steve some how managed squeak out, he had actually already know this, he had been surprised, even some what appalled at first considering how against the teaching of God homosexuality was, but he had to admit it was better to live and let live than have people horribly persecuted for just loving someone of the same sex. 

“Might be a bit much for someone coming from the forties” Wayne said giving Steve an understanding smile that made Steve want to punch his insufferable face in! 

“Right!” Tony said hopping off Wayne’s lap, “Lets take this to my bedroom, assuming I actually still have one!” 

“Well if not you are more than welcome to stay with me” Wayne graciously said rising too and wrapping a far too possessive for Steve’s liking, arm about Tony’s waist 

“We’ll see you guys later” Tony said leaning into Wayne’s embrace “Much later!”  
“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t!” Clint called after the retreating pair 

“That’ll give them a lot of choices then!” Natasha dryly stated

Around him the others laughed and chatted as Steve brooded his appetite quite lost. He couldn’t figure out why seeing Tony with that other man was getting under his skin so much, it wasn’t just because he disliked the notion of homosexuality, though that was part of it he guessed. 

Maybe it was because he was seeing Howard’s boy being led down the wrong path by a man who was obviously a bad influence on him, and Steve was feeling protective of his late friends Son. 

Yes, that was it, it had to be. 

Well then, he would endeavour to find out all he could on Bruce Wayne and keep the man away from Tony from now on. 

 

******************************************************************************* 

 

Bruce had rushed to New York as fast as his chopper could fly. 

Fuck the no fly zone bullshit the authorities were bleating about, he’d just seen the love of his life flying a God Damn Nuke into a fucking portal and falling back to earth limp as a rog doll!. 

Now power on the fucked up planet, human, mutant, or demi god was going to keep him away!. 

 

He’d landed as close to Manhattan as he could and tore through the debris strewn streets heading for the Stark Tower only to be called out to by the man he was looking for. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Tony asked jogging up to him, bruised, cut up, but very much alive

“What am I doing?” Bruce asked his eyebrows reaching for his hairline “You just nearly died!, I saw you fly a nuke into space!”

“Which is different from you fighting Joker, Riddler, Penguin, and every other badly dressed grease painted freak in Gotham how?” 

Bruce didn’t really have a great answer for that so he chose to just grab Tony and shut him up with a longest deepest kiss of his life while bending him over a car. 

 

Whooping and cheering followed this and someone rather crudely offered them grease! 

Breaking the kiss Tony yelled back “Fuck you Barton!”

“Nah you ain’t my type Stark!” 

“Thank God for small mercies” Tony muttered grinning at Bruce as he slid off the car and took his hand leading him into the Shawarma joint where he introduced him to everyone, including the rather incredible Doctor Banner who flushed at Bruce’s praise clearly unused to being the centre of attention. 

 

Bruce was a man who was use to reading people, as both Bruce Wayne Billionaire, tech genius, socialite, philanthropist, and as Batman, Dark Knight. 

He swiftly read the body language and characters of all the people at the table. 

Bruce Banner was a cautious man, he did not have a great deal of self esteem, he was also twitchy with nervousness, likely worrying about being locked up for his other half, but he was a good man at heart, and a genius of Tony and Bruce’s calibre. 

Natasha Romanoff, she practically had sociopath written across her forehead, she lied, cheated, seduced, manipulated, and murdered her way though life, she was not to be trusted for a moment because if it suited her need she’d stab you in the back the first chance she got. 

Clint Barton, he liked to play the clown but he was seething pot of anger and jealousy under that, he’d had a cruel streak running through him that he barely kept in check, he was also pig headed and completely obtuse in his ignorance. This was not a man who Bruce felt comfortable having around his Tonio who in spite of his asshole exterior was in fact very vulnerable and sensitive. 

Thor, Extra terrestrial, strong, loud, brash, and possessing a moderate intellect. He had a genuine respect for the people of earth though so that cut him some slack with Bruce. 

Steve Roger’s. 

Now this was the man who got Bruce’s danger alarms screaming. 

He could well understand the man having difficulty acclimating to the twenty first century, a hell of a lot of changes had happened in the last seventy years, the legalization of same sex marriage being one of them, so him being rather shell shocked at seeing two men making out was understandable. 

However it was the cold disapproval in his eyes as he regarded Bruce, and more importantly the look of hunger on his face when he looked at Tony that had Bruce really worried. 

The last person who looked at Tony like that was Stane and there was no way Bruce was ever going to let his Tonio be hurt like that again. 

However his beloved Anthony could be terribly stubborn when it came to things he had his heart set on, and sadly this “Avengers” thing was something he had his heart set on right now despite how that cycloptic psychopathic man Fury had treated him, and unless Bruce wanted this new chance with Tony to fail again as the last times they’d been together he’d have to tread carefully. 

But if anyone of these pathological dickheads hurt so much as a single hair on Tony’s head then so help him they would have the wrath of the Bat down on them like a ton of Vibrainium!.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony’s bedroom was in fact still standing. 

Most of the windows were either shattered or broken, and they had to watch the glass under their feet as they made their way to the bed which had fortunately survived the onslaught without damage. 

The same could not be said for Tony’s chest of draws which was laying in a broken heap on the floor with shirts, and underwear strewn on the carpet among splintered wood and shards of glass. 

“Remind me not to walk to the bathroom bare foot!” Bruce snorted catching Tony about the waist and pulling him close.   
It had been ten years since they had last been together, yet this felt as natural and familiar as putting on a favourite shirt. 

Tony leaned back into Bruce, tipping his head to the side to allow the Gothamite to pepper his throat with kisses. 

“Are we really doing this?” He murmured, his eyes going half lidded as Bruce’s teeth nipped at the sensitive skin under his jaw 

“Mmhmm” Bruce replied, his hands sliding down Tony’s front to slip under his t-shirt and caress the warm flesh of his abdomen 

“Rue” 

“Yeah honey” Bruce whispered getting his fingers under the waist band of Tony’s trousers 

“Wait”, Tony turned so he was facing Bruce, his pupils were dilated and his lips were parted as he drew rapid breath, his hands were on Bruce’s shoulders, holding his shirt in desire to pull him close, but also applying enough pressure to keep him back. 

“What is it?” Bruce asked lifting on hand from Tony’s hip so he could stroke his cheek 

Tony groaned leaning into the touch and to visibly struggle to keep from giving into his desires to keep talking to Bruce

“Are we really going to do this again?” he asked looking up into hazel eyes “It doesn’t work with us Bruce, it never works with us, we just end up hurting each other”

Bruce sucked in his bottom lip and ran his teeth over it, “I know,” he whispered “I know but what if it can be different this time, we’re neither of us the same people we were ten years go or twenty years ago, we’ve both changed”

“Have we changed enough?” Tony asked shaking his head “I don’t want to go back to that Bruce and I know you don’t want to go back to it either, the drinking, the fighting, I don’t want to hurt you again”

“I don’t want to hurt you” Bruce stated taking hold of Tony’s chin between his thumb and forefinger, he stroked the goatee with his knuckle, “I almost lost you today” he whispered staring down into dark chocolate brown eyes “When I saw you fly that nuke through that wormhole…,” he broke off swallowing hard and Tony’s hands left his shoulders to cup his face 

“Hey, hey I’m okay, I’m right here and I’m okay,” he said and gave Bruce a slight nervous smile   
“You were really that worried about me?” 

Bruce felt like screaming! 

“Of course, I was!” he cried “You’re the love of my life Goddamnit! The only man who has ever truly understood me, understood what it’s like to have everything in the world and still be so alone!”

Tony nodded and blinked back tears, “I know!” he whispered “You’re the only one who understands that about me!”, he startled as Bruce’s hands came up and covered his own, slowly bringing them down between them 

“Then if that’s true then there is no one else for us but each other” he said to Tony, squeezing the smaller man’s hands for emphasis, “We are meant to be together, the hell with the past, what is done is done and neither of us can change it, but maybe together we can make a better future”

For a second they just stared at each other and then they were on each other like a pair of sex starved adolescents. 

 

Hungrily, savagely they kissed and tore at each other’s clothing, uncaring if buttons were popped or seams were ripped as they sort to get their hands on each other’s flesh. 

Stumbling clumsily, they fell back onto the bed, arms and legs bumping into each other’s, Tony’s knee got stuck between them eliciting laughter from them both

“Aren’t you supposed to be the best playboy in America?” Tony asked scooting up the bed and settling against the pillows 

“Look who’s talking!” Bruce shot back as he parted Tony’s thighs and slid between them laying himself over Tony who enveloped him in a warm embrace and captured his lips in another deep kiss as his hands spanned the broad muscles of Bruce’s back, finding familiar plains and new scars that he just had to map with his fingers. 

Bruce was exploring too, eagerly he kissed his way down Tony’s chest to the arc reactor, pausing at the purple/white scars that littered Tony’s torso

“It’s amazing you survived” he whispered tracing them with his fingertips, he paused when he came to the edge of the reactor and looked up into Tony’s eyes for permission before he touched it 

“Does it hurt?” he asked running his fingers about the blue light 

“Kind of use to it now” Tony replied with a shrug 

Bruce nodded and bent to press his lips against the puckered flesh about the casing and then placed a single kiss onto the reactor itself.

 

Groaning Tony pushing at Bruce and flipped him over, the larger men letting him do it and grinning as Tony straddled him, reaching into the draw of his bedside table to grab a condom and lube 

“No need for protection on my account” he said 

Tony grinned “Nor mine”, he tossed the condom to one side and popped open the lube squirting it on his fingers and hand and reached down between them to soak Bruce’s already slick cock making the Gothamite shudder and grip the bed sheets to keep from spilling at that alone 

“I’m not gonna last long” he whispered through gritted teeth and took the bottle from Tony urging him to kneel up so he could prepare him. This act had Tony’s abdomen and groin pressing near his face and Bruce didn’t hesitate to torment the other Billionaire with a series of kisses and bites as he got his lover ready for him.

 

Panting and squirming Tony braced his hands-on Bruce’s shoulders making himself relax as he slowly sank down on Bruce’s cock, letting out a deep gasp as he did so. 

Bruce ran his fingers up Tony’s spine making him shiver, firmly he cupped Tony’s hips and thrust up into him sinking deeper into incredibly hot flesh 

“God Bruce!” Tony breathed lifting himself up on his knees and sinking back down, Bruce bucked his hips meeting the motion and hitting Tony’s prostate with unerring accuracy, wrapping his arms about Tony’s back he moved forward so Tony was beneath him, his legs wrapped about Bruce’s back, he pressed his knees into Bruce’s sides as he bucked his hips and arched his back as Bruce thrust into him. 

They kissed between panting for air, both trying to drag this out, to make it last as long as they could, but it had been so long since they had been together, so long since they had held each other like this and they both needed it so much that they couldn’t hold back for long. 

As Tony came he locked his arms and legs about Bruce in a tight, almost painful embrace as if he were afraid that if he let go the other man would disappear. His clenching shivering muscles triggered Bruce moments later and the other Billionaire collapsed over Tony, his head laying over his heart which pounded below his ear.

“I love you” he whispered placing a sloppy kiss to Tony’s nipple “We’ll make it work this time”

“Love you too Rue” Tony breathed, one hand flopping into Bruce’s hair as he became boneless and limp “Never gonna let you go again”

Bruce smiled sleepily through the post coital haze “Not going anywhere” he promised letting his eyes fall shut. 

 

******************************************************************************** 

 

It was Bruce’s ringing phone that disturbed them sometime later. 

They were sitting up in bed sharing a bottle of champagne, and feeding each other cookies, ice cream, and sliced fruit that they’d scrounged out of the kitchen. 

“Gotta be Alfred!” Bruce grumbled belly flopping across the bed gracelessly. 

With the dessert spoon still in his mouth Tony giggled at the action as Bruce leaned over the end of the bed searching for his trousers to locate his mobile. 

Jarvis had already spoken to both Rhodey and Pepper, assuring them that Tony was indeed fine but should probably not be disturbed right now. 

Tony knew he’d have to conversation with Pepper at a later date, it wouldn’t be an easy or comfortable conversation but they both knew their relationship, if it could be called that considering they hadn’t truly dated yet and certainly hadn’t slept together, wasn’t going anywhere, she wanted him to become the Man she wanted to be with, a safe, responsible, mature man she could settle down and have children with. Tony wasn’t that man, he was never going to be that man, he might have grown up a lot since Afghanistan but he was never going to be Mr Stability, he was always going to bury himself in work, go for days on end without eating or sleeping until he collapsed with exhaustion, and he was under no circumstances going to quite being Iron Man which he knew Pepper wanted him to do. 

It was better to end things now before they got anymore involved and they got far more hurt than they otherwise would. 

Bruce finally found his phone and answered the call wincing and holding it away from his ear as Alfred yelled at him!

“He sounds happy!” Tony snickered plucking another cookie from the pack and dipping it into the ice cream. 

Pepper wouldn’t be the problem, Rhodey would be the problem, Tony thought, he’d been there for his and Bruce’s nineties relationship, wild parties, drugs, drinking, fighting, arrests, hospital trips and all. 

He was not likely to be happy when he found out that Tony was going back down that path, but like Bruce said, they were different now, they had grown up since they were last together. 

“Alfred, ALFRED!”, Bruce finally resorted to shouting to get himself heard as the butler had gone into a seemingly unending tirade of how Bruce was determined to get himself killed and give Alfred a heart attack at the same time!

“I’m fine,” Bruce said “I’m in New York and I’m with Tony, in his penthouse to be exact”

“Hi Alfred!” Tony called and waved a hand at the phone making Bruce roll his eyes 

“Yes, Tony Stark” he said to Alfred and actually flushed a little “Yes I would appreciate it if we could have some privacy!”

“Ask him if he wants pictures!” Tony snorted, Bruce grabbed his shirt off the floor and threw it at him!

“No I won’t fuck this up,” he assured Alfred “We’ve talked and its going to be different this time, very different…,” he broke off and his eyes bulged at Alfred’s words  
“Alfred you never took me across your knee and spanked me even when I was a child!”

Tony burst into laughter at this and Bruce flipped him off!

“Yes I’ll call you in the morning” he assured Alfred “I’m not sure when I’m heading back,” he turned and looked at Tony “Hopefully not for a while” he purred “I’ll see you when I get back”, with that he ended the call and tossed the phone to one side and crawled back up the bed accepting the ice cream and spoon from Tony and dug out a spoonful of ben and jerry’s peanut butter cup 

“Spanking huh?” Tony asked grinning wickedly “Sounds like fun!”

Bruce grinned at him a devilish glint in his eyes “Depends on which one us will be getting spanked!”.


	3. Chapter 3

“Ouch!” 

Tony clasped a hand over his cheek where Pepper had slapped it viciously   
“Nice to see you too Pep!” he said and looked to Rhodey for back up but the traitorous bastard just rolled his eyes at him!

“Bastard!” Pepper snarled at him “You complete and utter bastard!”

Tony groaned, “Pep, honey I’m so sorry” he apologised “I never meant to hurt you, I never expected to have Bruce show up in New York, and when he did it, well everything just sort of spiralled”

“Bruce!” Rhodey cried 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Pepper demanded and Tony frowned 

“Bruce Wayne, him and me are..,what the hell are you talking about?” 

“You flying a Goddamn nuke into a wormhole you bastard!” Pepper yelled and slapped Tony’s face again for emphasis on just how pissed off with him she was “Do you have any idea how scared I was, how scared Rhodey was?”

“If he doesn’t now then he never will” 

The words came from behind Pepper and Rhodey and they turned to see Bruce Wayne leaning casually against the door frame dressed in a borrowed dressing gown from Tony looking very much at home in the tower penthouse 

“Miss Potts, Colonel Rhodes” he greeted “Its been a long time”

“Not long enough Wayne” Rhodey growled standing up from the sofa he had been sitting on and clenching his fists 

Pepper looked to Tony who shook his head 

“I wanted to tell you in private” he said “I’m sorry Pep, I never meant to hurt you, that is the last thing I wanted, and I swear I was going to tell you!”

Pepper bit into her bottom lip looking down at her feet fighting tears. 

She didn’t doubt what Tony was saying, that he had been going to tell her about himself and Bruce Wayne, nor that he hadn’t intended to hurt her. Tony was many things but malicious was not one of them, his problem was that as a futurist he was always thinking so far ahead that he forgot the here and now. It made him insensitive at times, but not cruel, or at least not intentionally cruel. 

“Pep, honey I’m sorry” Tony said reaching out to touch her cheek but stopped half way and pulled his hand back obviously realizing that his touch would not be welcome at this moment 

Pepper shook her head and forced a smile “Its not like we were serious” she said, and it was true, they hadn’t been serious, and in all honesty considering what Tony had just done with the nuke she did not think she could truly consider becoming serious with him. Tony would continue to take risks like this, would throw himself into danger without a second thought and Pepper knew she could not live a life constantly wondering if today was the day she would end up losing him for good. 

“I’m still sorry” Tony said 

“I know” Pepper said “And its okay, we’ll be okay”

Tony smiled “Still friends then?” 

Pepper’s eyes narrowed “Friends is a loose term Mr Stark, as C.E.O I am your boss!”

Tony winced “You’re gonna make me suffer aren’t you?” he whined “With board meetings and deadlines and paper work and other boring stuff”

Pepper’s smile was a thing of pure evil, “More than you can even begin to imagine!”

 

Across the room Rhodey cleared his throat to gain their attention 

“If you two are finished with your break up/make up do you want to tell me why you decided to get back into bed with your abusive ex-boyfriend!”

Bruce rose an amused eyebrow at the question while Tony groaned 

“Platypus please, you know it`s not that simple”

“Oh, really?”, Rhodey looked to Tony and then back to Bruce who had a trade mark smug smirk on his face that made the Colonel really want to punch him 

“It’s different now” Tony said “We’re different now, we’re not gonna hurt each other again”

“I can promise that” Bruce said and he straightened up as Rhodey marched towards him and pointed a finger against his chest 

“You best do a damn sight more than promise Wayne, because I swear if you hurt Tony like before, if there is one bruise on him, one mark then I swear…”

“Rhodey, stop!”, Tony grabbed hold of his friend and pulled him away, putting himself between the colonel and Bruce “Just stop!” he said holding a hand up to Rhodey “Its not like I’m a battered wife, I am just as guilty as Bruce for inflicting bruises okay? We were as bad as each other back then and you know that”

“Yeah I do, and I know how hard you’ve worked getting away from all that crap Tones, I don’t want to see you throw all that away and wind up being hurt again!” the anger in Rhodey’s voice had died away, being replaced with worry for his friend “I hate seeing you hurt man, Christ knows you hurt yourself enough to give me premature grey hair and sky high blood pressure, I don’t need anything else to ensure that I get a peptic ulcer!”

Tony giggled but it was a weak thing and there were tears shining in his eyes “I love you too honeybear, come an gimme a hug!” 

“I ain’t your damn honeybear!” Rhodey grumbled hugging Tony anyway 

“Nope you’re my snuggly Rhodey Bunny with the tight buns!” 

“God Man why you always gotta make it weird!” 

As they parted Tony backed up into Bruce’s arms and leaned against him looking at Rhodey expectantly, the Colonel sighed shaking his head “You two had better work your shit out this time, no trips down memory lane with vodka bottles in hand”

“Absolutely not” Bruce stated planting a kiss on Tony’s head “As Tony said, we’re different now, this time we’re going to make it work”, he held out his hand to the Colonel, “I don’t expect you to trust me straight off, I expect to have to earn that, will you please give me a chance to do so?”

Rhodey looked from Bruce to Tony who was pleading with him silently, making those Goddamn puppy dog eyes that could melt the coldest heart and never failed to win him over

“You best not fuck this up Wayne” he said clasping Bruce’s hand “Or I’m gonna fuck you up!”

“Acceptable” Bruce said shaking the mans hand “And honestly a lot less painful than I anticipated, I thought there’d be at least a few punches thrown”

Tony sighed “We’ve still gotta face Alfred yet babe, and somehow I don’t think that’s going to be an easy conversation”.

 

**********************************************************************************

 

Gotham 

Bruce and Tony did not fly to Gotham for nearly a week, choosing to remain in the penthouse and rediscover each other inside and out before they travelled to Bruce’s home. 

When they did so Tony couldn’t help but feel apprehensive, he and Bruce had not parted on the best of terms and their past relationship being what it was meant that Alfred felt for Bruce what Rhodey did for him, so he was expecting a less than warm reception. 

So when they arrived at the manor and were welcomed inside by Alfred, Tony was very much expecting the slap upside the head from the butler, but not the tight embrace that followed and nearly squeezed the breath from his lungs!

 

“Alright Alfred I don’t think you need to suffocate him!” Bruce said smiling as Alfred relinquished his grip on Tony 

“Welcome home Master Wayne” Alfred said “And welcome back Master Stark, it’s been too long”

Tony managed a bewildered smile “Far too long Alfred, and its Tony” 

“Master Tony, of course, now do you need a room of your own or will the two of you be sharing?” 

“I think we’ll be fine in mine” Bruce said refusing to acknowledge the fact that his cheeks were burning!

“Very good sir” Alfred said and looked to Tony “No more flying Nukes into space anytime soon I hope” 

“Uh no, I hope not” Tony said “So long as there’s no crazy Gods hell bent on world domination I shouldn’t need to anyway”

“With any luck that won’t be a problem” Bruce said slipping an arm about Tony’s waist and steering him towards the stairs “We’ll see you later Alfred” he said feeling very keen to re-christen his bedroom with Tony! “Much Later” he murmured under his breath 

“Like tomorrow morning later I shouldn’t wonder!” Alfred chuckled to himself watching the two head up the stairs before making his way to the kitchen and picking up the newspaper. 

Once again the headlines were all about The Battle in New York and speculation on The Avengers. 

Several eye witnesses had given statements to the paper, no doubt for handsome rewards, they told of the terror they felt during the attack, and either resentment or gratitude towards the Avengers whom they either blamed for the battle or credited for their salvation depending if they were a cup half full or half empty kind of person. 

Alfred flipped the pages hoping to find something different to read when he stopped dead on the fifth page where a fuzzy poorly taken camera phone photo was printed with the caption   
“Billionaires blasted back into each other’s arms by City Attack” 

There, plastered over the page was the image of Bruce bending Tony back over the base of flipped over car, kissing him as if his life depended on it!

Alfred sighed in resignation “So much for keeping things quiet!” shaking his head he turned the pages and rolled his eyes as past images of the two billionaires were printed, some dating back by twenty years! 

“Now everyone on the planet will know” he murmured lifting his gaze to the ceiling and the Billionaires in question who were on the floors above, “Let’s hope you two can bear up under the scrutiny this time and prove everything these vultures will be saying about you wrong”.


	4. Chapter 4

Bruce Wayne and The Avengers did not cross paths again for nearly three months after their first encounter, but they were all very aware of his presence in Tony Starks life. 

Bruce was helped pay for the rebuilding of Manhattan along with Tony and was pictured frequently with him at construction sites and fund raisers through out the weeks. 

Headlines of the gossip rags screamed Stark/Wayne flame rekindled?, Billionaire Affair!, Playboy Boyfriends!.  
Bruny Wark! Became a popular Hashtag along with BillionAffair!, and Stark Naked Wayne. 

 

It didn’t matter where any of the Avengers were, even if it was within Shield Headquarters there was always someone talking about the Stark/Wayne affair. 

Natasha ignored this having little to no time for gossip, Clint made increasingly more crude and inappropriate comments and posted several on the Facebook and Twitter!. 

Bruce Banner, who had moved in the Stark tower made no comment beyond “I hope they’ll be happy together” and let it at that, and no matter how much Clint tried to press him for gossip he refused to say a single word on the subject.

Steve for his part grit his teeth and growled under his breath every time he overheard something about Bruce Wayne and Tony Stark. 

He lost count of how many punch bags he tore apart with his fists in impotent rage wishing it was Bruce Wayne he was beating. 

At night in his dreams he saw himself doing just that, beating Wayne’s smug handsome face into a bloody pulp till he was flat on his back at his feet spitting out his teeth and cowering in fear.   
Then shockingly Tony Stark would appear in his dreams, dressed in forties style clothing with his hair slicked back and braces holding up his trousers, and shirt sleeves rolled up to the elbows. 

“My Hero!” he would purr in a husky voice wrapping his arms about Steve’s neck and leaning into him, Steve’s dream self would lift dream Tony easily and hold him by the waist as Tony wrapped long legs about him and let Steve lay claim to his lips. 

 

Steve would wake then with a sticky mess in his pajama pants that he would swiftly wash clean in his bathroom sink his cheeks flaming and heart pounding with embarrassment, confusion, and fear. 

What did this mean?, why was he dreaming about Tony Stark of all people?. 

He had never had feelings towards men in his youth, he’d always had an eye for the ladies back then, though they’d had no eye for him. He’d never thought of himself as being Queer, and he didn’t like to think of himself as that way now. 

Yet his cock seemed to have other feelings on the subject, hardening almost painfully when he thought of Tony, and when he saw him…Dear God he wanted to throw himself back into the ice to stop the terrible feelings running through him.

 

The worst was the day Fury had Shield Agents go to Stark Tower and forcibly drag Tony to Shield head quarters in his pajamas!.   
Tony had been in bed apparently when they had found him, alone thank God, since Wayne was back in Gotham, but Tony had been sound asleep and not happy at all at being woken up and dragged out of his bed to see Fury, something he made abundantly clear when he stomped bare foot into the meeting room, hair tussled, with silk pajama pants hanging low on his hips and a vest top sagging off his shoulders. 

“Do you have any fucking idea what fucking time I went to fucking bed Captain Pugwash?!” Tony demanded of Fury sending Clint into hysterics over Fury being called Pugwash!

Fury sighed rolling his eye “I hardly care what time to deign to sleep Stark!”

“Three fucking hours ago you bastard!” Tony yelled “Three hours and I haven’t slept in nearly four fucking days!”

Tony did look exhausted. His skin was pale, his eyes darkly shadowed and bloodshot, his hands trembling from over indulgence in caffeine, too little food, and far too little rest. 

The raw vulnerability struck a cord in Steve, it made him want to wrap protective arms about the brunette and bundle him away to some safe hidden place where he could be guarded from all harm. 

 

Fury for his part looked unimpressed at Tony’s ire, “Your degenerate lifestyle is your own affair Stark and as Consultant to the Avengers I expect you to attend these meetings on time and fully clothed!”

Tony snorted in complete derision “What you expect and what I will do are two completely different things Fury, and if your fuckwit minions had bothered to let me shower and dress I wouldn’t be here in my pajamas right now!”  
“Umm excuse me?”, Bruce Banner held up his hand to speak reluctantly drawing attention to himself

“Yes Doctor Banner?” Fury asked wearily 

“Why is Tony a consultant and not an Avenger?” 

 

“Because he doesn’t fit the profile” Fury briskly replied 

“And I do?”, Bruce looked incredulous “The Other guy can tear apart a city in a matter of minutes, survive practically any and all forms of weaponry and is completely uncontrollable!”

“Doctor..” Fury began but was cut off by Tony

“Don’t worry Brucie Bear it’s me that Shield has objection to, I’m too…what was it M.S Rushman I forget?”, he turned a shark like gaze on Natasha who for her part held it without a single waver 

“Volatile, self obsessed, doesn’t play well with others” she repeated without missing a beat 

Bruce snorted shaking his head “He’s volatile?, have you met The Other Guy!?” 

“Give it up Brucie” Tony said “Common sense and Shield are not on speaking terms, in fact I don’t think they speak the same language at all!”

“You’re hardly doing anything to change anyone’s opinion of you” Fury said looking Stark up and down, his eye lingering on the livid bite mark on Tony’s throat 

“Excuse me?” Tony asked turning away from Bruce and back to Fury “I have been working my ass off rebuilding Manhattan, ensuring that those who lost their homes have a place to sleep at night, have clothes on their backs, food in their stomachs. I have been repairing hospitals, flying in medical staff and equipment so the sick, injured, and labouring Mothers get the treatment they need, I have been working a minimum of eighteen hour days, seven days a week since the battle during which time you have been doing precisely what?”, his voice rose steadily as he spoke and by the time he was finished he was practically roaring at Fury and was literally shaking with anger!, a cruel smirk twisted his lips and Steve was reminded of the Tony Stark he had argued with on the day of the battle, all cold sarcasm and snide comments that were as sharp as blades. 

“That’s right” he spat at Fury “You’ve been playing James twatting Bond while the city you nearly Nuked suffers!” 

“That’s enough!” Steve said standing up “Enough bad language, enough fighting!”

“Enough of all of it!” Tony spat “I’m going home, Bruce?”, he looked to the Doctor who rose from his seat immediately clearly intent on going back to the Tower with Tony 

“This meeting isn’t over!” Fury snapped 

“It is for me Captain Hook!” Tony called back over his shoulder 

“And just how do you plan to get home without one of our pilots flying you?”.

 

If Fury thought he had caught Tony out on this he was gravely disappointed as the Billionaire pulled his ever present mobile from his pajama pocket and flipped a finger over the screen 

“Hey Jarvis, Fury’s being more of a dick than normal, Brucie and I need a chopper to pick us up”

“Certainly Sir” came Jarvis’s automated voice “Shall I send one of Stark Industry’s Helicopters or request one from Wayne Enterprises?” 

“SI will be fine thanks J”

“I will have transportation sent to you most promptly Sir”

“Thanks Jarvis remind me to give you a raise!”. 

 

Putting the phone away Tony smiled triumphantly at Fury 

“Do you expect an applause?” he dead panned

“Drop dead Fury” Tony said and linked his arm through Bruce Banner’s “C’mon Honeybear lets get back to super science!”

“Lets get you back to bed before you fall on your face!” Bruce chuckled 

“Propositioning me Brucie! You could at least buy me dinner first!”

Together they walked out of the meeting room leaving Natasha, Clint, Steve, and Fury alone in the room. Thor was back on Asgard and so had not been present for this meeting. 

“That went well!” Clint snickered and promptly winced as Natasha brutally kicked his shins 

“What was it you were hoping to discuss with Stark Sir?” she asked 

“Getting him to provide funding for the initiative for one” Fury said “And to house you lot!”

“What?” Steve asked

“Why not?” Clint stated “He’s got the wealth, why shouldn’t he share it with us, especially since he wants to be an Avenger”

“I don’t think he’ll be happy to help right now” Natasha said 

“No” Fury admitted “We’ll try again in a day or so, let him get over his temper tantrum first”, turning on his heel he stalked out obviously finishing the meeting without bothering to dismiss them. 

Natasha was the first up and heading for the door closely followed by Clint, leaving just Steve sitting there contemplating what had just happened. 

Part of him could agree that Tony should put his immeasurable wealth to good causes, and since The Avengers were protecting the world they would be the best of causes. 

However Fury was going about asking him in completely the wrong way, hadn’t he heard that you catch more flies with honey than with lemon?.   
Stark was vain, childish, the best way to persuade him into doing something would be to treat him like a child, to flatter his vanity and pet him like one would a spoiled child. 

Yes, that was how he would win over Stark and get him to do as Fury asked, and there would be added benefits of Steve moving into the Tower. 

Once there he could start teaching Stark right from wrong, showing him how he should behave, and not being like a child in a strop, and most importantly get him away from Bruce Wayne. 

 

********************************************************************************

Gotham City 

 

Wayne Manner 

 

“Hmm the gold lame tie Alfred” Bruce said as Alfred packed his suitcase for yet another trip to New York

“Yes Master Bruce, and might I suggest sir, that you wear the dark red Armani shirt with it?” Alfred said “Master Tony will not doubt appreciate the gesture”

Bruce grinned “Still meddling in my love affairs Alfred?” 

“Only when it is for your own good Sir” Alfred replied “And Master Tony has always been good for you, the best if I may say so”

“You certainly may” Bruce murmured frowning as his mobile buzzed, running his finger over it he saw a text message sent by Bruce Banner.

‘Tony in bed at last, I laced his hot chocolate with a little valerian to get him to sleep, he’ll likely be out for a good eight hours’ BB 

Smiling Bruce text the Doctor back 

‘Thank you for taking care of him’ BW

‘My pleasure, hope to see you again soon’ BB. 

 

Bruce smiled replacing the phone in his pocket, over the past three months he had grown to like Doctor Banner, his initial opinion of the man proving true, that he was a man of great intelligence, and painfully shy, but once he had grown comfortable with Bruce and Tony he had come out of his shell and revealed a wonderful sense of humour and was a true gentleman, all qualities that Bruce applauded, most especially since he was pleased to take care of Tony when Bruce was not there to do so himself. 

This made him feel happier to know he was leaving Tony in good hands, while he respected Pepper Potts, he knew the woman was too career driven to truly take care of Tony, and while she may genuinely love him, she wanted to change him, to make him into the man she wanted him to be rather than accept him as the man he was flaws and all. 

Colonel Rhodes was of course too busy with his duties, he was an Air Force Colonel after all and while he was Tony’s brother by all but blood he could not be there as much as he may wish to be, so having Bruce Banner on side was a bonus in more ways than one. 

Not just because he would make sure Tony slept at least a few hours a week and ate more than every third day, but because he was on the Avengers team and could help protect Tony from their fellow Avengers.


	5. Chapter 5

Shield it seemed didn’t have much of a budget when it came to suitable clothing for society events, or any budget at all if it was not for an official mission. 

Which was why Clint, Natasha, and Steve had to fork out on rented clothes from their own pockets to attend The Manhattan Relief Gala where they were to try and approach Tony about Fury’s idea of them living in The Tower. 

 

Somehow Fury had managed to get them invites to the Gala, or at least managed to get fake ones made that past inspection by the doormen who waved them through with scarcely a glance. 

While Natasha appeared as cool as ice in her rented Gucci gown, Clint looked at uncomfortable in his suit as Steve felt, something that grew worse as they entered the room the Gala was being held in and saw that they were the only ones who were not wearing tailored clothing and expensive jewellery. 

“Lets just find Stark and get the fuck out of here” Clint grumbled running a finger about his collar uncomfortably 

“Amen to that” Steve murmured as they headed into the crowd of high society.

Locating Tony was not that difficult surprisingly, he was across the room speaking with a bald headed slender young man in his late twenties to early thirties and a very tall and powerfully built man in his early twenties. 

Clearly Tony knew the bald young man well as he laughed easily at something the man said looking relaxed and at home with him. 

“That’s Lex Luthor of Luthorcorp” Natasha said quietly into Steve’s ear 

“Another spoilt Billionaire” Clint sneered snatching a glass of champagne from the tray of a passing waiter and downing it in a single gulp “I’d kill for a beer!” he complained “Can’t be doing with this bubbly crap!”

“You have no class!” Natasha observed “And by all accounts his Father was a hell of a bastard to him, even had him put in an asylum and electro-shocked at one time to prevent Lex from proving that he’d murdered his own parents to get the money to start Luthorcorp!”

“Good God!” Steve blurted in absolute horror 

“Society freaks” Clint sneered “All inbred fuck ups!” 

“Language!” Steve chided quietly 

“Enough chatter” Natasha said “Lets get this done”, she began to saunter through the crowds making her way towards Tony. 

 

*******************************************************************************

 

Tony Stark had no love of society events. 

He didn’t enjoy getting dressed up or schmoozing with the rich and shameless!. 

He was far more at home in torn jeans, a heavy metal printed T-Shirt spattered with oil and grease working on one of his suits or designing something new with loud music blaring around him while Dum-E knocked things over and blended toxic things he would then try to get Tony to drink aided and abetted by U and Butterfingers. 

 

However this Gala was for a very good cause so he didn’t put up any arguments over going, which Pepper was thoroughly grateful for, and he had friends attending in the form of Lex, Bruce, and Dick Grayson so he wouldn’t be alone for this event. 

Bruce was of course being fashionably late, something he always did to any event, so for the beginning of the Gala Tony made small talk with the other guests and sipped Champagne under Pepper’s watchful gaze to make sure he wasn’t getting drunk or offending anybody while he waited for Bruce to arrive. 

He was saved however by the arrival of Lex and his partner Clark Kent, who had to be the most adorable country boy wrapped up in Six foot Six inches of flawless muscular flesh, dark hair, and green eyes that Tony had ever seen!.

He actually blushed during their introduction as Tony shamelessly flirted making Lex roll his eyes 

“You’re incorrigible Tony!” the younger man said sipping champagne 

“Unapologetically so” Tony said with flourish “Congratulations anyway on the non-toxic pesticides” he added “I’ll bet agriculturists are lining up to take the product on”

“Hmm there has been some interest” 

“Oh he’s being modest” Clark said placing a large yet gentle hand on Lex’s hip “They’re practically hammering down the door to get their hands on it. Something that’s safe for humans, environmentally friendly and yet manages to ward off pests, it’s brilliant!”

His adoring smile was a beautiful sight, especially since he bestowed it on Lex whom Tony had known since childhood when he’d been an abused and neglected half orphaned boy under the thumb of the heartless Lionel Luthor. 

It was hardly a surprise that Lex had gone off the rails during his adolescence, sex, drugs, alcohol, fast cars, and trouble with the law, were all screams for help, for attention, for someone to actually give a damn about him. 

How Lex had not gone completely insane or evil was a wonder, and Tony suspected that if it had not been for his near death of drowning in Smallville ten years ago then Lex would probably not be the man he was today. 

That had been a wake up call for him, he’d started turning his life around and sorting himself out. 

A short time later he’d set himself up as the masked superhero/vigilante Dragonfly who stalked the rooftops of Metropolis for criminals to kick the crap out of and leave swinging from lamp posts for the cops to find with tiny dragonfly figurines tucked into their pockets, his calling card, like the Bat symbol was Bruce’s. 

Did Clark know that Lex was Dragonfly? It did seem likely since they had been together for a while now and it was not really a secret that could be kept for long once a couple were living together. 

 

“Anyway” Lex said changing the subject while leaning into Clark’s touch “I believe congratulations are in order for you on a more personal level?” 

Tony smiled a small shy smile knowing very well what it was Lex was referring to,

“You and Bruce back together again” Lex said “About damn time, you two have always been made for each other, hell you even fight like an old married couple!”

“Oh I resent that!” Tony protested placing a hand over his heart as if he were wounded “We fight like two smoking hot fucked up geniuses!”

“Well I’ll agree on the fucked up genius part but the both of you are kind of getting on in years now…!” Lex teased 

“Bite me!” Tony shot back “My Ass is still the best in all of America! This J-Lo is platinum bitches!”, he slapped his own backside for emphasis making Lex snort with laughter and Clark 

“I wouldn’t say platinum Stark, bronze at best!”.

 

The comment came to the left of Tony and the right of Clark and Lex both of whom tensed at the unexpected and unwanted interruption. 

Tony for his part just sighed and wished he had something much stronger than champagne in his glass as he faced Rogers, Romanoff, Barton.

“I wasn’t aware you three were on the guest list” he said coolly 

“Must have been a mistake” Natasha said with a glacial smile 

“Must have” Tony dead panned and drained his champagne flute and looked at it in disappointment 

“Fancy something stronger?” Lex asked 

“Not unless I want the evil Queen of death eviscerating me with her Jimmy Choos! 

Tony shot a look across the room to where Pepper holding court among society ladies and gentleman like a medieval Queen. 

 

Since Tony obviously wasn’t going to be polite and introduce them Steve held out his hand to the two men besides the Billionaire 

“Nice to meet you I’m Steve Roger’s” 

The bald man, Lex Luthor regarded the hand as if it personally offended him and stared Steve directly in the eye as he said “I so don’t care!”

Slipping his arm through Tony’s he tugged on it “C’mon I’m sure Pepper’s rules don’t apply if someone else buys you a drink and I feel the sudden need for a good single malt”

Tony beamed allowing Lex to pull him away while saying “I like that plan!”

The tall man who’d been besides Lex gave the three Avengers an appraising look, “You know I wasn’t raised in high society, my parents were just farmers in a small town in Kansas but they did teach me something about manners, how it’s rude to butt in on private conversations and turn up to social events you have not been invited to acting as if you have some right to be there!” 

Before any one of them could think of something to say to that he had pushed past them, his sheer bulk forcing Steve to step aside to not get trampled on as he made his way after the Billionaires. 

“So much for being nice!” Clint spat disgustedly “Stark’s friends are as obnoxious as he is!”

“We need to get him alone if we’re to speak to him” Natasha said with a sigh “Lets just mingle for now and try again later, hopefully after he’s had a few drinks he’ll be more susceptible to Fury’s plan”.

 

******************************************************************************

 

While not truly his ward anymore since he was over Twenty One now Dick still accompanied Bruce to a lot of social events as he had done through out his childhood and adolescence. 

Though now he did not complain about wearing a suit as he had back then and didn’t need Alfred’s help tying his bow tie. 

He hadn’t however lost his cheek, something he happily put to use as soon as they entered the Gala, 

“If you’re staying with Auntie Tony tonight can I get an open bar in the hotel room?” 

“No and don’t call him that!” Bruce replied his lips twitching with amusement, Dick had been calling Tony Auntie since he’d first adopted him, Tony tolerated the moniker and reminded Dick that his nickname was far too easy to pock fun at so he’d best behave!.

“Oh C’mon Bruce I’m of age now!” Dick protested 

“I don’t care, if you want alcohol you can buy it yourself, and if you spend the night with your head down the toilet like you did the last time you went drinking Alfred will not be there with painkillers and ginger ale!”

“That was like two years ago and I swear to God I am never touching tequila again!”

Bruce rose an eyebrow and would have said more but he caught sight of Tony on the dance floor with Lex Luthor and instantly made a beeline for him. 

“Fine!” Dick called after him “You go dance with Auntie Tony but remember if you go home with him tonight I’m breaking into your hotel room and draining the mini bar dry!”

“Stop calling him that and don’t you even think about it!” Bruce hissed over his shoulder but Dick was already heading towards a twenty something in a skin tight red gown that could barely contain her voluptuous breasts which was all but spilling over the top!.

 

As he reached Lex and Tony, Bruce stopped and held out his hand “May I cut in?” 

Both turned towards him and Tony’s face light up in delight, graciously Lex stepped back “Of course you may” he said bowing out “Nice to see you Bruce I hope we can talk later?”

“Of course” Bruce replied a little absently as he placed his hands upon Tony just a new song started and began to lead him in the dance,   
“Happy to see me?” 

“Always” Tony purred leaning into him “Nice touch on the colours too” he observed looking at Bruce’s well chosen tie and shirt 

“It seemed fitting” 

“I think you’re getting romantic in your old age Mr Wayne!” Tony teased

“Only for you Mr Stark” Bruce replied “And I’ll have you know…!” he suddenly dipped Tony dramatically down before sweeping him back up, spinning him out on his right arm, then drawing him back in lifting him off the ground “That I am in my prime!”, 

Tony was a natural dancer and followed Bruce’s lead with ease, happily putting on a show of ballroom dancing and when he was lifted again he cupped Bruce’s cheek running his palm gently down the smooth shaven skin while gazing deeply into Bruce’s hazel eyes. 

About them the Gala guests broke into applause but Tony and Bruce were blind and deaf to all but each other in that moment. 

 

**********************************************************************************

 

From the far side of the room Steve watched the display with feelings of jealousy and disgust waring inside him. 

The sight of the two men dancing so provocatively was wrong! It was wrong in so many ways. 

Tony shouldn’t be allowing that hedonist Wayne to put his hands on him in such a way, shouldn’t be leaning into his touch like he was, or staring into his eyes as if he had seen the meaning of life shining inside them. 

He shouldn’t look at any man like that, it was wrong and sinful no matter what society might have to say these days. 

But even as he thought this the jealousy in him roared in fury that it should be him that Tony looked at like that, him that Tony was leaning into, and him that Tony was…, Steve didn’t let the thought go any further, he averted his gaze from the billionaires and made his way to the bathroom to go and splash water on his face hoping that they would be able to speak with Tony soon and get out of here because he wasn’t sure how much more of this he could take. 

 

After enjoying a few more dances though not putting on quite such a show from the guests Bruce and Tony joined Lex, Clark, and Dick at one of the tables to eat. 

Rather than a sit down coursed meal, an al carte buffet was available with a variety of food that could satisfy anyone’s tastes.

“You two certainly aren’t being shy anymore” Lex said with a grin as he dipped sushi into a small dish of soy sauce “Quite the display”

“And rather acrobatic” Dick said around a mouthful of samosa with a great deal of mango chutney “I wouldn’t have thought you two could manage such things at your ages!”

“Dickless!” Tony drawled with such acid he could have corroded the table top “I knew there was a reason I looked forward to seeing you, pity I still haven’t come across it!”

“That’s one for Tony I think” Lex stated 

“Didn’t know you were keeping score Dr Evil!” Dick stated 

“Stop doing your thinking with your name sake!” Lex replied with a flick of his fingers as if he were batting away an irritating pest 

“Are they always like this?” Clark asked of Bruce who sighed looking deeply put upon 

“Some children never mature!”

As if to prove this both Lex and Dick stuck their tongues out at him and went back to trading insults as if he’d never spoken. 

 

“Aww poor Rue don’t worry I’ll protect you from them being mean!” Tony teased making a show of rubbing Bruce’s shoulders 

“Oh thank you so much” Bruce drawled while Clark snuffed a soft snort “I do hope you left your pad at home today Mr Kent” Bruce added not really wanting anything ending up in the papers, well nothing he did not care to read there anyway 

“Ah he’s off duty tonight Bruce” Lex assured him wrapping an arm about Clark or at least tried to but his slighter build was dwarfed by Clark’s and the very tips of his fingers could only just reach to touch the edge of Clark’s opposite shoulder 

“Don’t’ worry Clark” Tony said “Rue’s a little allergic to reporters is all”

“Not the only thing I’m allergic too” Bruce grumbled under his breath, following his gaze Tony sighed as he saw Natasha, Steve, and Clint approached

“Fuck sakes!” he murmured getting to his feet 

“D’you want back up?” Lex asked 

“No I got this” Tony said but Bruce rose anyway and wiped his mouth with a napkin “Honey?” 

“Anything they have to say they can say to me as well” Bruce said not about to let The Avengers manipulate Tony’s weaknesses and walk all over him which he could tell was their intent but the looks on their faces, slipping an arm about Tony’s waist he pressed a kiss to the back of the short man’s head “No matter what Tonio we’re in this together”

Tony beamed up at him bolstered by the support and more prepared to face whatever it was the Avengers had to demand of him.


	6. Chapter 6

In the end Tony did have the Avengers move into the tower with him, Bruce Banner, and Bruce when he was in New York. 

After the events which took down Shield they didn’t really have anywhere else to go, and Tony being Tony couldn’t leave them out on the streets and so had them move in, and he didn’t just give them rooms to sleep in, he gave them entire floors completely designed to suit them and let them stay absolutely rent free!, not only that he also didn’t ask for anything towards the water bills which of course shot up with the extra usage, Internet bill, or phone bill, all of which sky rocketed once the Avengers moved in. 

Electricity wasn’t a problem however since Tony’s arc reactors were seeing to that, but had he still be getting his supply from the power grid that too would likely have gone sky high too since not one of the Avengers seemed capable of turning a light off when they left a room, or turning the TV off, or picking up after themselves at all. 

Had it not been for the fact that Jarvis kept a constant watch on the contents of the fridge and cupboards in the common area then Bruce suspected that they would constantly be out of everything since no one seemed to both making a note of what had been used up or inclined to get of their backsides and go to a store to replace what they’d used up. 

 

Tony was not only giving them a place to stay completely free he was also providing them with upgraded armour and weapons on a regular basis, though he had been doing this since Fury’s initial demand which had taken some very serious negotiation which Bruce still thought back on with a smirk. 

Somehow it always turned him on to see his Tonio standing up for himself and showing just how great a business man he could be when he bothered to put his mind to it instead of foisting “The boring stuff” as he termed it off onto Pepper. 

While Tony might call it boring he still made Bruce hard when he lounged lazily in an office chair dressed in an eight thousand dollar suit, idlily flipping a pen between his fingers as he rapidly quoted figures, legalities, and met each proposal with a well thought out argument and at least three different alternatives. 

If Tony had decided to go into Law instead of mechanics then he would be every judges nightmare, because no matter if he were working for prosecution or defence he would slaughter whoever his opponent was and either get the defendant cleared without charges and a large sum on compensation, or sent down for several consecutive life sentences!.

 

After several meetings both in person and via internet conferences Tony negotiated a deal with Fury that he would supply the Avengers with all weaponry and armour personally designed by himself and in return Shield would compensate him for the price of materials and time away from his work as head of R+D for SI.   
Shield was also made to sign a binding contract that Tony would retain all patents and full ownership of said weapons and armour since he was not about to let Shields techs get their grubby paws all over his work and start backwards engineering it. 

Of course once Shield fell Tony stopped receiving any compensation for his work for the avengers and started paying for it all out of his own pocket. 

Alright so like Bruce he could more than afford to do this and it hardly put a dent in his bank balance and were he actually being appreciated for it then Bruce would not have an issue with it.

But he was not appreciated for what he was doing for the Avengers and so Bruce very much had a problem with it once he made abundantly clear to Natasha, Clint, and Steve when they were complaining about how Antisocial Tony was when he didn’t join them for one of their little “Bonding activities”

 

“I don’t get it!” Clint complained “The guy wanted to be an Official Avenger, made a huge song and dance about it, even bitched at Fury over it and then when he is made an Official Avenger all he does is blow us off!”, he leaned forward and grabbed a handful of nacho cheese doritos chips from a bowl on the table before him and munched on them messily, not caring about the crumbs going everywhere or the stains his now orange finger tips left on the sofa he was lazing on

“You’re really surprised?” Natasha asked as she flipped through channels on the TV, a Ninety Two inch plasma screen with surround sound TV at that and Clint had actually had the cheek to complain that Tony didn’t have a 3’D TV, as if that was somehow necessary for his enjoyment!.

“Stark is not a team player, he never has been and never will be” she said as if it were matter of fact “He has to be the centre of attention, the leader of the pack, he can’t play second string to anyone”

“Which explains why he so constantly goes off to sulk in that workshop of his when his Boyfriend isn’t around!” Clint sneered “Fucked if I know how Wayne puts up with him”, he snickered lewdly “Unless he always keeps Starks mouth too full to speak!”

Natasha snuffed a snort of amusement while Steve looked uncomfortable and frowned at his sketchpad, which from Bruce’s birds eye view of the common area on the balcony above them he could see thanks to his excellently sharp vision (Thank you laser eye surgery), was a sketch of Tony drawn in such detail that Steve had to spend an extraordinary amount of time watching the older man in order to get the features so right. 

“What d’you think Cap?” Clint asked reaching for another handful of chips to shovel into his mouth and dropped several on the floor as he moved them from bowl to mouth and made no effort to pick them up either

Steve looked up from his pad and frowned at the mess Clint was making but didn’t reprimand him or tell him to clean it up, “He could make more of an effort”

“See!” Clint said pointing to Steve with an orange dusted hand “That’s what I’m saying!”

“What you are saying is a load of shit!”. 

 

Bruce had heard enough and revealed himself to the three Avengers who, he took great amusement in, all startled having not known he was there at all. 

Spending your nights prowling the streets of Gotham for crime did tend to make you extra stealthy when it came to moving around after all. 

 

“Excuse me Bruce but this is a private conversation” Steve said rising from his seat as Bruce descended the stairs to the living area “And this is non of your business” 

“That is Mr Wayne to you Rogers” Bruce replied “And it became my business when you started bad mouthing my partner”, boyfriend was way too high school for men in their forties, though Tony insisted every birthday that he was turning thirty five (Again!). 

Anyone but The Bat would probably have felt intimidated starring down two assassins and Captain America alone, but Bruce did not even have sweaty palms much less feel any fear as he faced the three of them. 

“How dare you?” he asked looking at each of them his top lip pulling back to bear his front teeth in both a snarl of warning and a show of his disgust for them,   
“How dare any of you speak so disparagingly of a man who has given you each luxury accommodation rent free, complete access to all of his vehicles, who feeds and clothes you without asking for a single dime in return and spend millions on providing you all with state of the art combat technology not to mention the money he’s spending looking for your one armed boyfriend Rogers!”, this last was spat at Steve who reddened at the terminology towards his war friend who’d been on ice and used as a weapon thanks to the not so destroyed Hydra forces. 

“Do you have any idea what the search for Sergeant Barnes has cost to date Rogers?” Bruce demanded “No of course you don’t!” he sneered “You are under the childish illusion that these things are done without any cost to anyone at all, well in the real world it doesn’t work that way and so far the search for your good Buddy has cost Tony three point seven million dollars!”

Steve did have the good grace to flush at that statement and shift uncomfortably, Clint however was not so inclined and simply scoffed

“So what?, it’s not like Stark can’t afford it!”

Bruce turned diamond hard eyes on the assassin at the same time as Natasha glared at him, she might be complicit with these fools but she was not a fool herself and knew when to keep her mouth shut, something Clint had clearly never learned 

“And that means that you have a right to his wealth, or his personal property does it Barton?” he asked in a voice so cold that a polar bear would have shivered at the chill!

“Do you realize what an apartment the like of which Tony has provided you with would cost else where ?, I’ll tell you, it’d be anything from two to five thousand dollars a night!, and Tony is letting you have it all for nothing and yet you sit around here bitching about him not being a team player?” 

Barton scowled, his cheeks red and expression mulish while Steve cleared his throat 

“We are of course grateful for what Stark…”

“Mr or Dr Stark would be more suitable, he does hold several PHD” Bruce stated cutting Steve off 

“Mr Stark then” Steve said in a strained voice “Has done for us, but he must realize that it takes more than throwing money around to be part of a team, he has to make himself available and work with us not just show up when he feels like it”

Bruce shook his head and chuckled at the stupidity pouring for Captain America’s mouth   
“Do you have any idea how many hours a week Tony works?” he asked “To get him do less than eighty takes a miracle and that’s on SI projects alone, and now with providing you all with constant upgrades he doing even more work on top of that!”

“He’s been providing us with upgrades for years now” Natasha stated giving Bruce a calculating smile “That is hardly anything new”

“Except before Shield fell he was paid for the work and loss of time he would normally be putting into SI and so SI could make up for loss with passing on the work Tony was not doing to other employees and paying them in overtime. Now he receives no compensation for loss of time and is paying for the materials he uses for your equipment out of his own pocket” 

That shut Natasha up along with Steve and Clint though the latter just looked sulky. 

Deciding to depart before this conversation could descend into something physical Bruce began to make his way to lift to go to Labs and find Tony, he paused however and looked back over his shoulder at Steve 

“I would also appreciate it if you would refrain from drawing pictures of my partner without his consent, such a thing could be considered voyeuristic!” 

Steve’s cheeks turned scarlet and Clint’s mouth dropped wide open in shock while Natasha looked murderous!.

Satisfied Bruce continued on his way to the life and punched in the numbers to the floor he wanted.

 

******************************************************************************** 

 

On his way to the workshop however he ran into Thor and Hulk coming out of the reinforced training room, both looked dishevelled and satisfied by their efforts. 

Since moving in Bruce had eventually been convinced by Tony and Thor when the Asgardian returned to Earth for a lengthy stay, to let the Hulk out in controlled circumstances so he wouldn’t be constantly bottled up and kept in a cage. 

The reinforced training room was perfect for it and since Thor had moved in the two spent several hours a week beating the crap out of each other with utter glee!. 

Tony also liked to spent time with Hulk, calling him “Jolly Green Giant”, “Green Bean” and other choice nicknames as they interacted (Played), Hulk liked to play ball games it turned out and Tony designed several enlarged balls suitable for this and suited up to play with his large green friend who called him “Tin Man, and Puny Stark” depending on his mood. 

Bruce was referred to as either “Puny Wayne” or, since Bruce had learned of his other identity “Dark Birdie!” 

Tony had just about laughed himself shitless when he had heard this nickname, and the sadistic little bastard had only gone and let Dick know which meant with ten minutes the damn nickname was all over the internet and now Batman was not only known as Bat of Gotham and Dark Knight but Dark Birdie too!.

Hulk did however know not to reveal Bruce’s other identity which he appreciated very much even if he didn’t enjoy the nickname. 

“You two look pleased” he commented his nose wrinkling a little at the stench of sweat coming off them both 

“Aye we had a fine battle Prince of Gotham!”, Thor had taken the comment of “Crown Prince of Gotham” literally and always called Bruce Prince of Gotham which when he had heard it had Dick asking if that made Tony the Princess!, Tony being Tony of course demanded than he have a Tiara made suitable for a Princess!

Hulk grunted “Goldilocks think he can knock Hulk down, stupid Puny Goldie!” 

Bruce’s lips twitched in amusement 

“Hulk hungry now, Hulk gonna eat” Hulk said “Puny Wayne go smooch with Puny Stark and let Hulk eat!” 

“Aye a fine meal is called for!” Thor agreed cheerfully clasping Hulk’s bulging bicep “Let us go seek a feast and leave the bond mates to their own enjoyment!. 

 

**********************************************************************************

 

Black Sabbath was screaming out from the sound system in Tony’s workshop where the genius was working on his suit in a pair of completely filthy jeans that had a tear just below the seat and reveal a good portion of upper thigh and a hint of buttocks to Bruce’s gaze. 

He was bare foot despite this being a hazardous environment, and his shirt was sweat, coffee, and oil stained, and perhaps a little fire extinguisher foam too meaning that Dum-E had got over excited with his favourite toy again. 

“Dum-E get me the wrench” he ordered holding out his left hand expectantly 

The Bot whirred and rolled over to the tool box managed spill half the contents on the floor and picked up spanner which he took to Tony proudly! 

“Oh dear God you nightmare!” Tony groaned “I said a wrench!”

Dum-E beeped sadly and rolled over to where a cup was resting on a near by work bench, obviously feeling his scolding was due to Tony being drink deprived he happily poured oil into the cup and Butterfingers and U rolled over each adding their own helpings for Tony’s benefit consisting of metal shavings, acrylic paint, and gasoline for a good measure!. 

The three of them happily took the cup over to their Father who’d gone to get the wrench himself and eyed the cup suspiciously 

“Dare I even ask?” 

“It is not remotely safe for human consumption sir” Jarvis helpfully supplied “Or animal consumption for that matter!”

“I swear you three are plotting my death!” Tony grumbled and made a noise of dismay as Butterfingers decided it was cleaning time and proceeded to use his treasured duster on Tony’s face and head smearing him in ever more grease! 

“If I end up senile or poisoned I’ll only have you three misfits to blame!” he groused setting the toxic drink aside to go and get himself something safe to drink and finally noticed Bruce leaning against the wall watching the family moment with a fond look on his face 

“Been there long?” he asked and the Bots all beeped and whirred their hellos to him 

“Long enough to know that you need a break” Bruce said pushing away from the wall and coming down into the work ship “Hi boys” he said to the bots “Hold the fort will you?, I’m going to steal your Father for a few hours” 

“You, hey what?, Rue!”, Tony babbled as he was lifted off his feet and forced to hug Bruce like a koala bear as he was carried from the workshop “This is…this is something and I can’t think of the right word but that is what this is!” he declared nuzzling into Bruce’s neck “You smell nice though” he added happily 

“And so will you after a shower!” Bruce chuckled heading for the lift “And then a picnic in bed and a good few hours sleep”

“Burgers or pizza” Tony murmured “Want Burgers or Pizza, an ice cream, wanna lick ice cream off your chest ‘gain!”

Bruce snorted “I think that can be arranged”.


	7. Chapter 7

It was inevitable that Tony and the Avengers would part company sooner or later. 

Such a toxic relationship could not last forever without it finally going down in flames, and dear God it certainly did that. 

The destruction of Sokovia at the hands of Ultron, an automaton brought to life by the Mind Stone that had implanted itself in one of Tony’s Iron Legion warriors had decided to destruction of the Human race was the only way to ensure world peace. 

Bruce knew Tony had been thinking of designing a program called Ultron as a world wide defence system against extra terrestrial attack, something in the light of The Alien Superman and General Zod having their throw down in Metropolis and destroying half the city including Wayne Tower, costing God knows how many lives and injuring even more, Bruce had been very much in favour of. 

Lex had been rather ambiguous but since he was embroiled in the rebuilding of Metropolis and being kept very busy dealing with the criminals who had taken it upon themselves to take advantage of the strained police forces he could be forgiven for being preoccupied. 

 

Everything came to ahead however and Tony was left reeling and trying to pick up the pieces quite literally in the shattered remains of his tower after the Avengers had defeated the automaton, with the aid of a couple of Hydra turn coats, a pair of twins who’d been made into Super freaks/beings by Hydra. 

The brother had died but the girl had lived and Captain America had decided to make her an Avenger!. 

How in the hell this was a good idea considering she’d been working for Hydra and had raped the minds of all the Avengers just days before Bruce had no idea, but he also had more pressing concerns than Captain America’s latest act of stupidity. 

His biggest being Tony sat on the floor of the tower, glass and metal fragments all around him and a lap full of burnt out wires he was picking at with shaking bloody hands.   
Tears were running down his cheeks and he was whispering the word Sorry over and over in an hysterical chant. 

Bruce inhaled sharply and surveyed the room for signs of alcohol or other substances that Tony might have taken.   
The was a broken bottle that looked like whiskey on the remains of the bar and there was a glass besides Tony that had amber liquid at the bottom. 

Alcohol plus grief, not a good combination at all and Bruce had to handle this very carefully, to startle Tony right now would send him straight into a panic attack and that would make the situation all the worse than it already was. 

“Tony” he whispered quietly and made sure that his footsteps made a noise as he crossed the room so Tony would at least peripherally know of his presence even if he didn’t consciously acknowledge it. 

“Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!” Tony chanted over and over, his body shook with the force of his sobs and he sniffed hard as his trembling hands tried to strip a wire apparently not feeling the cuts this put into his already torn and bleeding fingers 

“Tony” Bruce said again getting closer to him and kneeling in front of the smaller man “Sweetheart look at me”

“Can’t” Tony said shaking his head assuring Bruce that at least he was aware enough to acknowledge his presence if nothing else, “Gotta fix it, my mess, my mistakes, Sorry, sorry, sorry, gotta fix it gott make it better!”, he began to tear at the wires with frantic urgency, his torn nails slicing into the flesh on the back of his hands sinking so deep that he tore the skin open in bloody trails that dripped down onto the floor!

“Tony stop” Bruce said his voice getting more firm now 

Again Tony shook his head 

“Jarvis, Bruce, Gone all gone can’t….have to fix it, my fault all my fault, not good enough never good enough, Iron man yes Tony Stark not recommended”, he gave a manic laugh/sob that he choked on at the end and gulped for air, “I’m sorry!” he whispered letting out a shaky breath and shook his head, curling his hands about the wired “Sorry, so sorry I’m not good enough, should have died, Sorry I didn’t die!”

Bruce had heard enough, in a single liquid move he had his hands over Tony’s stopping them from doing anymore damage and pulled the smaller man into himself

“It’s okay” he whispered pulling his right hand free so he could wrap it about Tony’s back and reach up to stroke his sweat damp hair “Everything is going to be alright I promise”

Tony didn’t reply, he wasn’t capable of it, not verbally anyway, he was too busy sobbing into Bruce’s chest to be able to speak right now. Harsh noisy tears erupted from him and he let himself fall completely into Bruce’s arms all but howling out his grief over everything that happened. 

Silently Bruce just held him, stroking his hair, rubbing his back, letting him cry himself out until finally there were no more tears left and Bruce was able to get him to his feet and move him over to the sofa where he sat him down and left Tony just long enough to locate a first aid kit and warm water to take care of his hands. 

 

Kneeling on the floor before Tony, Bruce carefully and as gently as he could washed Tony’s hands in water and disinfectant to clean them thoroughly, apologising every time Tony winced, and wrapped them gently in dressings to cover the open tears in his flesh. 

“Thank you” Tony whispered numbly 

“Of course” Bruce said giving Tony a gentle smile, reaching up he ran a hand over Tony’s bruised and ashen cheek, “It’s going to be alright Cara Mia” he said “Everything will be alright”

“How can it be?” Tony asked, “That Hydra bitch fucked with Bruce’s mind and sent the Hulk loose and now he’s gone, he’s just disappeared, and Jarvis..Jarvis is…Ultron..”, Tony broke off his cracking and had he been able to he would have probably broken into tears again, “He’s Gone Rue!” he said gazing at Bruce looking utterly broken “I can’t bring him back!”

“Oh Tonio” Bruce whispered pulling him into his arms and kissing his head “I’m so sorry”, he held Tony like that for several minutes before pulling back a little so he could cup Tony’s face and kiss him. 

It was not a passionate forceful kiss as they tended to give each other but one of tenderness and love. 

“Come on” he said getting to his feet and pulling Tony up with him “Let’s get you out of here and back to Gotham”

“Gotham?” Tony repeated frowning “But I have..I need to..”

“You need to rest and let yourself recover from all this” Bruce said firmly “So we are going to go downstairs, get into my car and I am going to take you to Gotham where you will let me and Alfred look after you alright?” 

It was probably testament to how exhausted Tony was that he did not put up anymore of a fight and just allowed Bruce to lead him out of the tattered remains of his home to go to down to the car park without anymore arguments. 

 

********************************************************************************** 

 

Gotham 

 

Wayne Manor 

 

Tony was asleep when they arrived at the manor. 

It was a long drive from New York to Gotham and he was beyond exhausted so it was no surprise that he had fallen asleep along the way. 

Alfred met them at the door his expression one of deep concern as Bruce carried Tony from the car.

“I’ve put Hot water bottles in your Bed Sir and I can have hot tea ready in a jiffy”

“Thank you Alfred but I think it’s best if he just sleeps for now” Bruce said carrying him into the house, “Is Dick home?” 

“No Sir he is staying at his apartment in the city until the weekend I believe” Alfred replied following after Bruce all the way to the bedroom and pulled back the duvet for Bruce to lay Tony on the bed. 

Without even needing to be asked he unlaced Tony’s trainers and set them in the corner out of the way and then removed his socks while Bruce undid his trousers and carefully slipped them off Tony. 

When he came to the shirt Tony roused a little, his eyes fluttering half open and he mumbled incoherently

“Rue?” 

“Hush Cara Mia” Bruce soothed pressing a kiss to Tony’s temple “Just sleep”

Tony made a humming noise and settled back into sleep as the shirt was removed and he was laid down on the pillows.

“Is he alright Sir?” Alfred asked as Bruce tucked the duvet about Tony 

“Not in the least” Bruce sighed raking a hand through his hair “Those ungrateful bastards ripped his heart out and left him alone to try and pick up the pieces”. 

Alfred nodded thoughtfully, “Well he’s not alone is he?”

Bruce looked round sharply and frowned 

“He has you Sir, and me, and Master Dick, and Master Lex, we’re all here for him aren’t we?”

Bruce half smiled and nodded his head tiredly “That we are Alfred”

“Well then that’s alright, and those ungrateful bastards come near Master Tony again they’ll be hell to pay won’t there?”

The utter surety in Alfred’s voice and his complete complicity with violence against those who’d hurt Tony almost made Bruce laugh. For all the refinement Alfred was capable of, for all his gentlemanly ways he was still at his core a rock hard cockney who’d grown up using his fists and wits to survive and was more than prepared to use them again should anyone attempt to harm those he considered family. 

 

“Thank you Alfred” Bruce said gratefully 

“My pleasure Sir”, Alfred sighed deeply “Will you be requiring anything else?” 

“No thank you Alfred I think I’m just going to go to bed”

“Very good Sir, I’ll leave you in peace, let you and Master Tony get some rest”

Bruce nodded giving Alfred a grateful smile as he unbuttoned his shirt collar and stripped it off, his trousers, shoes, and socks followed swiftly after and he climbed into bed wrapping himself about Tony in spoons. 

“I love you Cara Mia” he said burying his nose into Tony’s hair, “I love you and I won’t let them ever hurt you again”

 

**********************************************************************************

 

Metropolis 

 

Lex was laying in the bath up to his neck when the phone rang. 

Rolling his eyes he answered via audio input so he didn’t have to get out. 

“There had better be an apocalypse looming or whoever you are you’re now in deep shit!”

“Good evening to you too Lex!” Bruce chuckled “Bad day?” 

Lex made a non comital noise “Could be better could be worse, how’s you, and more importantly how’s Tony with all the shit going down in Sokovia, it was all over the news”

Bruce sighed heavily down the line and Lex rose up into a sitting position instantly alert “What is it, what did those shit faced asswipes do to him?” 

“Fucked him over” Bruce said “Even Doctor Banner abandoned him when it mattered the most, and that over grown ape of Thunder God half strangled him!”

“What!”, Lex jerked and his elbow hit the glass of scotch on the side of the bath knocking it onto the floor where it shattered, “Fuck it!” he whispered scowling down at the shards and puddle of whiskey

“Are you alright?” Bruce asked having heard the breaking glass 

“I’m fine just broke a glass” Lex replied while wondering if he could talk Clark into smacking down Thor, Superman V Thor? Now that would be a fight worth seeing!

He rose from the bath and wrapped a towel about his waist carefully stepping over the broken glass and went to get some tissues to clean up the mess 

“Is Tony with you, he’s not on his own is he?” 

“He’s here, he’s going to be staying with me in Gotham for a while I think, he’s not in any state to be on his own”

“Should I fly over, if you want The Dragonfly can help the Bat beat the shit out a spangled jackass!” 

Bruce chuckled darkly 

“I would love to take you up on that but Tony had insisted that we let the Avengers be, however there is something you can do for me”

Lex bent down, picking up glass and putting it into tissue and laying more tissue on the floor to mop up the whiskey 

“Anything, you know that”

“Well there was something I was looking into, as The Bat, but right now Tony’s got to be my priority so I was hoping you could take over for a while?” 

“Sure”

“There’s someone called The White Portuguese, looking to bring dirty weapons into the US via Gotham’s port, I’ve unravelled some of the web but not all of it…”

“And you want The Dragonfly to take it from here” Lex finished for him, “Sure, send me the info and I’ll get right on it”, he rose to his feet and took the broken glass to the bin dumping it inside, “By the way are you still coming to the opening of the Library?”

Bruce sighed “With Tony like he is I don’t know, We’ll see how he feels closer to the date”

Lex heard the front door open and close as Clark arrived home 

“Alright, give him my love and tell him if he changes his mind about having Captain Self Righteous dick head’s ass kicked I’m all for it!”

“Will do Lex, and be careful”

“Careful is for the sane and boring I’ll call as soon as I have something, Ciao sweetie!”, he manually disconnected the call and went to greet Clark who was sat on their leather corner suit with his head in his hands 

“Baby?” Lex asked 

Slowly Clark look up with tears in his eyes “Lex…, the desert, Lois…, I think I’ve fucked up”.


	8. Chapter 8

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Bruce asked coming up behind Tony as he adjusted his tie in the mirror, and wrapped his arms about his waist, leaning down to kiss the shorter man’s neck   
“We can stay home, watch something crap on the TV, share bottle of a very good vintage” he purred into Tony’s ear

Tony smiled closing his eyes and leaning back into the touch 

“That sounds good” he admitted “But we promised Lex we’d go, and it’s not like I can keep hiding from the world forever”

“Why not!?” Bruce asked “Why shouldn’t we disappear to some secret lair stock piled with the best of food and drink and live a life of complete luxury?” 

Tony laughed and turned his head to kiss Bruce “No we have to go, I have to go” he said pulling away from Bruce and adjusting his suit once more “Not just for Lex but for me, the longer I put this off the harder it’ll be to go back out there”

This was true, Tony had spent the last month at Gotham manor hidden from the world to recover from his break down following Sokovia. 

The press had not been kind to him over it, accusing him of cowardice and other unsavoury acts, well not all of them, The Daily Planet courtesy of Clark Kent had written an accurate in depth article on Sokovia, detailing Hydra’s power base there, the augmented Twins they had enlisted and how Wanda had affected the minds of all the Avengers. How The Mind Stone in the staff had rewritten the program Tony had designed and ultimately hijacked Ultron. 

He had also detailed how the Maria Stark foundation was rehousing all of Sokovia’s refugees, some of which had been put up in Tony’s many properties about the world until more permanent houses could be found. He was also personally paying for any and all medical care, translators and language lessons to help families acclimate to their new homes, and had indeed taken on many of the refugees into his own company providing them with a livelihood. 

This article had managed to go viral after it was posted on the net, (Not that either Lex or Bruce would have had anything to do with that!), and in the last week the rest of the media had changed their tune towards Tony once again. While they were not making him a saint, they were more saying “He is only human, all humans make mistakes and he is acknowledging and paying for his” 

Superman’s fuck up in the desert involving Lois Lane and a terrorist cell had also managed to take some of the pressure of Tony, though for some reason that Bruce couldn’t imagine the majority of the planet still saw Superman as some kind of saviour and holy being. 

Why the world was more prepared to put an alien of unknown origins and unimaginable destructive powers on a pedestal and condemn a home grown hero who had no powers what so over beyond his incredible mind and still threw himself into massive danger was completely beyond Bruce, but then he had always being an opinionated man who refused to tow the line and agree with the majority just because it was “The done thing”.

 

With a grand gesture Tony turned from the mirror and spread his arms wide “What d’you think?” 

He was dressed in an Armani one off suit in burned amber that depending on the light looked almost bronze or ginger. A black silk shirt, and a black silk tie that presently lacked a pin which Bruce took care of, handing him a small velvet box  
“I think this will finish the look” 

“What’s this?” Tony asked in surprise 

“Just a little token of my affection” Bruce said with a nonchalant shrug 

Frowning Tony opened the velvet box and inhaled sharply at what lay within. 

 

Set in a satin holder was an exquisite pin of Saint Anthony of Padua in platinum with tiny diamonds decorating the lilies he were holding. 

“Bruce!” Tony whispered 

“Saint Anthony is the Saint of The Lost and Found” Bruce said carefully taking the pin from the box and slipping it through the tie “I thought this fitting as more than just your name sake”

He turned Tony towards the Mirror once again and rested his hands on his shoulders, “You have been lost, you were lost in the Avengers, lost in what they demanded of you, what you thought you had to be for them, for everyone, you lost the fire that I love about you, that Tony Stark flame. Now that you have left them you are finding yourself once more, reclaiming your identity, reigniting that fire” 

Tony actually blushed at Bruce’s words and dipped his head “That’s…I don’t think I have the words to say what that was”

“Well that’s a first!” Bruce chuckled kissing Tony’s cheek “Come on then, lets go and face the crowds!”.

 

******************************************************************************* 

Avengers Compound 

 

The Avengers were all lounged around the TV flicking channels and relaxing after a hard days training. 

Vision, the creation of Tony, the Mind Stone, and Thor’s hammer hovered uncertainly besides them, not quite settled as yet.

Steve noticed he was keeping a close eye on Wanda who kept on having accidental lapses with her power. 

She was very young, a kid really, and she had been through so much that it was more than understandable, as was her dislike of all things Stark, so Steve was not remotely surprised that when Tony Stark came on the TV the glasses on the table were surrounded by red and flew across the room shattering into the wall!.

 

Everyone jumped and looked at Wanda who’s eyes were pools of blood and she had red sparks flying from her hands as she glared at the image on the screen. 

“Uh..should I change the channel?” Sam asked nervously 

Steve glanced to Natasha who was rigid, poised ready to strike if needed. 

“Wanda?” he asked quietly, but she ignored him and suddenly the sound on the TV rose from a dull hum to an almost deafening level!. 

 

“…We are at the Friends of the Metropolis Library opening courtesy of Lex Luthor” the spokes woman for whatever news station they were watching said “As you can see we have many A-List celebrities here tonight, including Gotham’s own Bruce Wayne, and the Controversial Tony Stark who has finally returned to the world after a month of seclusion”

Steve found his eyes moving of their own accord to look at the TV screen where he saw Tony, looking happy, healthy, and for once well rested, on the arm of Bruce Wayne being escorted into the newly reopened library of Metropolis. 

The Spokes woman turned and faced the camera with a huge Hollywood smile of perfect teeth and bright eyes, “While there may be no formal announcement from either Stark or Wayne, I think it is safe to say that wedding bells are in the not to distant future for the worlds richest boyfriends” 

Besides him Steve heard Wanda growling Stark under her breath, sounding like a feral dog with a bone between it’s teeth!.   
His attention however was the party being shown on the TV, or rather on Tony as the camera’s seemed to follow after the Billionaire inside the Library. 

Tony looked much better than Steve had ever seen him. 

His skin was clear and had a healthy colour to it, the dark circles beneath his eyes had faded and his dark eyes shone as brightly as the diamonds in the pin on his tie. 

“Is that…Saint Anthony?” Sam was asking looking to Natasha who shrugged 

“Stark is no Saint!” Wanda growled 

Steve however ignored them focusing on Tony as he was greeted by Lex in a hug of genuine affection and the two along with Bruce laughed over something private that made Steve feel horribly excluded. 

He had never seen Tony looking so relaxed in all the years he’d known him, or so happy. 

During Tony’s time in The Avenger’s he’d always looked on the verge of collapse, exhausted, painfully skinny, and so tense he was on the verge of bolting every time they interacted and constantly avoided any and all contact unless completely necessary. 

Now with Bruce and Lex he was at ease, laughing, leaning into Bruce’s touch, happily accepting petting from Lex.  
His suit fitted him like a glove, wasn’t hanging off him like his clothing use to. He’d gained some much needed weight that filled his body out nicely and added a delicious roundness to his backside that had Steve’s mouth going dry and his cock filling. 

 

Mumbling an “Excuse me” he rose from his seat and hurried to his quarters, locking the door and going into his bathroom where he literally ripped his trousers and boxers off and took his throbbing cock in his fist working himself hard and fast over the toilet. 

Closing his eyes he saw Tony in his mind, a thousand different images, Tony in his armour, Tony sweaty, oil stained, and hyper in his workshop, Tony dressed to kill in one of his designer suits, Tony sleepy and almost child like in his pajamas shuffling into the kitchen in search of coffee, and the most damning image of all, Tony naked and spread over Steve’s bed, vulnerable and delicate and waiting for Steve to claim him completely. 

“Tony!” Steve moaned tipping back his head “God Tony!”, he gasped and spilled into the toilet shutting his eyes tight and imagining spilling down Tony’s throat after he silenced that over active mouth with his cock, or bent him over, grabbed his hips in his hands and fucked him to the point that Tony was begging for mercy!.

Wiping himself off with toilet tissue Steve flushed the toilet and went to the sink to wash his hands and splash water on his face. 

As he gazed at his reflection he knew in his heart, in his mind that he had to face this now, he couldn’t keep hiding and pretending he didn’t have feelings for Tony anymore, and more than that he couldn’t turn his blind eye to Tony being with Bruce anymore, Tony was his and his alone, and Steve would make him see that, one way or another. 

 

********************************************************************************

 

Metropolis 

 

Clark was of course at the party, not just because he was Lex’s boyfriend, but also to cover the event for The Daily Planet. 

Quietly he approached Lex and Bruce who were talking in a quiet corner while Tony ordered them all cocktails, Blue Lagoons which had the three of them saying “Tahiti!” and laughing for some reason Clark would wheedle out of Lex later. 

As he drew closer he paused as he heard the conversation between Bruce and Lex.

“So this White Portuguese isn’t a man at all it’s a ship and it’s heading straight for Gotham harbour and I’ll be willing to bet that the materials you’re concerned about are right on board” 

“That certainly seems likely” Bruce murmured quietly 

“Yeah, only my informants knew nothing about anything radioactive, or plutonium, or uranium, or anything that could possibly make a nuke” Lex said narrowing his eyes as Bruce “After I’d kicked the shit out him and threatened to make him a soprano he did say that there was a Mineral of unknown origin upon the ship, one that did not occur upon the earth?” 

Bruce shifted his weight from foot to foot looking uncomfortable 

“Something you’re not telling me Sir Dark Knight?” Lex drawled 

Clark’s eyebrows shot up in astonishment at the term, The Dark Knight was another name for Gotham Cities Batman, the vigilante who prowled the streets, terrorizing and attacking criminals, had even taken to branding them of late!. 

Lex might too be a vigilante but he never went so far when taking someone down, the Bat was a menace, a danger to others who needed to be reigned in. 

Could Bruce Wayne be Batman? He certainly had the tech skills for all the equipment, and Lex had said he was a third level black belt, he also had the fortune needed to fund the alter ego just Lex and Tony did. 

It would also explain why Lex became tight lipped every time Clark brought up the subject of Batman and his less than gentle approach to justice. 

While Clark didn’t like that Lex had hidden this knowledge from him he could understand and appreciate why he had done so, to tell Clark would be to betray Bruce’s trust and Lex had been betrayed so many times in his own life that he’d rather cut out his own tongue than betray someone he cared for. 

That said, if Bruce was Batman and he was trying to involve Lex in his shady business then it was time that Superman stepped in and warned the vigilante to stand down, because if there was one thing that Clark would not stand for, it was Lex getting hurt. 

 

Colourful cocktails in hand Tony re-joined his friends and Lex noticed Clark and beckoned him over   
“I hope you’ll have time for at least one dance while you’re on the job?” he asked sipping his drink

“I should think so” Clark assured him making the effort to keep his voice neutral as he spoke but his voice felt tight and his lips refused to smile when he addressed Bruce   
“You’re from Gotham Bruce, can I get your opinion on The notorious Bat Vigilante that seems to be terrorizing the City?”.


	9. Chapter 9

Metropolis 

 

Everything had gone completely to shit!

Superman/Clark had confronted Batman/Bruce when he’d been running down hirelings bringing the mineral off the ship he and Lex had tracked, trashing the Batmobile and telling Batman to hang up his cape and give up the superhero business pissing off Bruce even more than he already was. 

A former employee of Wayne Enterprises who had been grievously wounded during the fight between Superman and Zod, loosing both legs at the thigh thus crippling him for life had levied a lawsuit against Superman, blaming him for his injuries, his inability to work, the fact his wife had left him, for everything that had gone to hell in his life. 

He had gone to the Senate with his case and Superman had been called to court. 

Naturally the world had gone crazy over this, and the zealots had been prancing about outside court with placards and effigies of Superman, some praising him and declaring devotion, others telling him to leave Earth and that he wasn’t welcome blah blah. 

As if this wasn’t bad enough the senate had been bombed, everyone inside had died in the explosion along with many outside too getting hit by falling debris. 

Clark had been the only one left standing, had been understandably shaken by what had happened and had retreated into the mountains to clear his head leaving Lex alone in the City. 

 

Since the bombing Bruce had become even more convinced that Superman needed to be eliminated and nothing either Lex or Tony said would sway him. 

He’d managed to get his hands on the mineral, a large quantity of Kryptonite, what he planned on doing with it Lex hardly dared think. 

But he feared for Clark. 

As Bruce wasn’t answering his phone Lex decided to make the trip to Gotham in person to try and talk some sense in Bruce, if he had to he would break Clark’s confidence and tell Bruce of his identity, hell he’d get down on his knees and beg and suck Bruce off if it would sway him from his course!. 

 

Understandably he was very distracted when he hurried to his favourite and fastest Porsche and didn’t notice the thugs until it was too late and he had a bag over his head and was shoved into a back seat with his hands being cuffed behind his back and his body pinned down as the car doors were slammed and they sped off with a screech of tires. 

They didn’t drive far, and Lex struggled all the way cursing up a storm being rewarded for his mouthing off by punches to the ribs and kidneys that left him pained and winded. 

From the car he was dragged to a chopper an unceremoniously thrown inside and taken up into the air. 

 

Again the journey did not last for very long and when they arrived at the destination Lex was flung out landing painfully on his knees and rolling to his side. 

“Motherfuckers!” he groused making someone, his kidnapper he presumed chuckle 

“Ever the wordsmith Lex!”.

 

Lex froze, he knew that voice, he would know that voice amid a thousand others, it was the voice that haunted his dreams, that had him suffering night terrors that left him screaming and running to the bathroom to vomit!

But he was gone, he was dead, there was no way that he could be here!

Yet as the bag was removed from his head Lex found himself looking at his not so dead Father Lionel Luthor.

 

Lionel looked much as Lex had last seen him. He was completely grey now, no longer having colour in his hair but he was as robust as ever, and just as malicious it seemed though that was no surprise. 

“How?” Lex asked “You..”

“Are not quite so dead as you first thought Son” Lionel said giving Lex a truly chilling smile and before Lex could react the back of Lionel’s hand connected with his face. The large gold ring on his finger split open Lex’s lips and bloodied his nose. 

“You disappoint me Lex” he said “I had such high hopes for you, for what you could achieve and what do you do?” Lionel laughed without mirth “You spread your thighs for that abomination in the sky, become a common street thug in a Halloween costume, you dishonour everything that it is to be a Luthor!”

“Honour?” Lex spat running his tongue over his split lip and struggled to sit up “You have no honour, no morals, you murdered your own parents!”

Lionel shrugged “One can not have greatness and be good, morality gets in the way of ambition”

“And your ambition exceeds your abilities” Lex snarled struggling to his feet “Whatever it is you are planning you will fail. I might not be able to stop you but I know of those who will”

“Really?” Lionel laughed looking amused at Lex’s ire “Who might that be, your Alien lover, the Prince of Gotham, oh Lex you are even more foolish than I first thought, because you see both that Alien abomination and Gotham’s dark Knight will be too busy killing each other to stop what I have planned, and you most certainly will not be any threat to me now”, Lionel grabbed hold of Lex by the upper arm dragging him to the edge of the tower they were standing on and held him precariously over the edge. 

“You could have done so much Lex” he said with a melancholy sigh “Well at least I’m not too old to create more heirs just yet!”, without a second hesitation he shoved Lex off the side of the tower sending him plummeting down to the pavement below. 

 

Lex couldn’t prevent the terrified scream escaping his lips, he screwed his eyes up not wanting to see the ground rushing up to meet him, at least going head first meant he’d die on impact and that probably, hopefully meant he wouldn’t feel anything or at least not for very long. 

He thought of Clark wishing he’d had a chance to say goodbye, to warn him, to see him one last time. 

Had he the chance he’d cry for the grief he knew he would cause his lover but there was no time for that, he was falling too fast, all he could do was hope that Clark did not let this be the thing that destroyed him. 

Just when Lex was he was about to meet the pavement face first strong familiar arms wrapped about him and he was carried safely to the ground. 

“Clark” Lex whispered opening his eyes and looking into the concerned face of his lover who gently set him down on his feet and cupped his bloody and swelling face, Lex’s own exposure to the meteors had made him immune to practically all illnesses as well as left him bald, and had increased his healing dramatically so he recovered from injuries much faster than the average human, however this meant the swelling and bruising came out on him much faster too so his face was purpling rapidly and it was already becoming hard to move his lips. 

“Who did this to you?” Clark growled using his heat vision to severe the cuffs on Lex’s wrists 

“Dad!” Lex said looking up at the tower above them “He’s not dead Clark! He’s up there now he’s doing all of this, the set up in the desert, the senate, everything!”

“Bastard!” Clark spat grinding his teeth together so hard that Lex swore he could hear them squeaking under the pressure 

“Clark we need a plan!” Lex stressed “You can’t go up there alone!”

“I have to” Clark stated 

“Clark!”

“Lex please!” Clark said cupping Lex’s face “I have to know that you are safe, that you will be safe, if I know that then there is nothing he can do to me, so please, please, go home, lock yourself in and stay there until this is all over”

“Clark” Lex whispered with tears filling his eyes “Don’t leave me”  
With a tragic expression on his face Clark leaned forward and captured Lex’s mouth in a deep kiss, gently he ran his tongue over Lex’s lips tasting him, tasting the tang of his blood that his Father had spilt from him which further infuriated him. 

Clark wanted to stay, wanted more than anything to stay with Lex, to carry him home, take him to bed and just hold him until he could convince himself that he was safe. But the only way to be sure that he was safe was to deal with Lionel and end this once and for all. 

So even though it broke his heart Clark moved back from Lex and shot up to the top of the tower biting down on his bottom lip in pain as Lex screamed out after him. 

 

Lex staggered back into the wall and slipped down to sit on the ground hugging his knees to his chest as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Why, why did this have to be happening, why did Lionel have to come back, why couldn’t he just have died and let him and Clark be happy?.

He ran his hands up and over his head trying to think what to do, Bruce wasn’t listening to him, Clark was hell bent on dealing with Lionel, who else could he…Tony! If there was anyone who could knock some sense into Bruce Wayne it was Tony Stark.

Getting to his feet Lex brushed himself off and set off running to get home.

 

*****************************************************************************

 

New York

 

Tony had made great strides in rebuilding the tower, it was practically how it had been before Ultron, except there were no longer Avengers suites. 

Bruce and Lex had urged him to get rid of them, to help him make a clean break.

It had been hard but Tony had done as they had suggested and removed the suites, the only one that he kept was Bruce Banners. 

He didn’t know where Bruce was and he suspected that was the way the Doctor wanted it to stay, but Tony hoped that eventually he’d come back. 

 

He hadn’t seen any of the Avengers in weeks now and he could honestly say that he was happier for it. Rather like being in an abusive relationship sometimes it took the ending for said relationship for the realization of the fact it had been unhealthy for the abused to see the light. 

Tony guessed it was rather like that for himself so it was very understandable that when Steve Rogers came to pay him a visit he was more than a little apprehensive about seeing him and very much wished that Bruce was present as he waiting in what had been the common room and forced a smile to his face as the lift doors opened and Steve came in. 

 

“Tony, long time no see” Steve said by way of greeting “I know you quite the Avengers but I thought you’d stay in touch”

Tony immediately felt the pang of guilt over not doing so and had to fight it down to keep from caving. 

“I thought it better under the circumstances if I kept my distance” he replied “What can I do for you anyway?” 

Steve looked a little taken aback by Tony’s words clearly having not expected him to do anything but apologise and gush affection, however he recovered quickly and beckoned for Tony to follow him to the couch where he sat without invitation.

Clenching his teeth Tony perched on the seat furthest from Steve and wrapped his arms about himself protectively.

“I was hoping to speak to you about something” Steve said shifting closer to Tony “Bruce isn’t around is he?” 

Tony blinked at the unexpected question “No, neither is”

“Good” Steve said smiling again and there was something predatory in it that made Tony feel very uncomfortable “This, it’s hard for me” Steve said “I’ve had to adapt a lot to twenty first century life and I never expected to feel like this but I…”

Steve was cut off by Tony’s phone ringing 

“Sorry” Tony said rising to his feet and answering the call 

“Lex what’s up?” 

‘Tony Thank God you have to get to Metropolis Now!’

“Whoa Lex slow down what’s going on?” Tony asked hearing the frantic worry in Lex’s voice 

‘Fuck everything is going on, Lionel’s alive!’

“WHAT!” 

“What is it, what’s happening?” Steve asked rising to his feet but Tony waved him off 

‘Lionel is pitting Bruce and Clark against each other, he did all of this Tony, The Senate, the Desert fuck up, all of it!, he’s gonna make them fight and Bruce has Kryptonite, that’s the only thing that hurts Clark, it could kill him!’

“Clark? What does…” Tony broke off as it dawned on him “Holy Fuck!”

‘Yeah I know I know but please get here!’

“Alright I’m on my way, I’ll meet you at the docks, ten minutes?”

‘Yes, and Tony?’

“Yeah?”

“Sorry I didn’t tell you about Clark’

Tony’s expression softened “I understand, we’ll talk when we have all this sorted”, Tony disconnected and turned to Steve “Sorry but I have to go”

“Go, why?” Steve asked 

“Emergency, Friday get the suit, plot a course for Metropolis docks” 

Before Steve could utter another word Tony was already running and getting suited up and second later he was gone leaving Steve standing uselessly in the former common room wondering what the hell was going on.


	10. Chapter 10

Gotham 

 

Bruce had beaten down Superman, the kryptonite grenades had robbed the Alien of his strength and levelled the playing field which Bruce had taken full advantage of and beaten the hell out of Superman before dragging him to Mausoleum on his estate to finish the Alien off with a Spear he had forged from kryptonite. 

Slicing the green blade down Superman’s face he smirked as red blood beaded out 

“So you do bleed” he said leaning close to the panting pained alien “And now you will die”

He lifted the spear preparing to strike when it was suddenly blasted from his hands and sent flying across the room! 

“CLARK!” 

Bruce straightened up looking stunned as Dragonfly/Lex in full costume all but flew across the room and flung himself over Superman cradling his head in his arms 

“Sorry for the rude interruption but you weren’t answering your phone” an all too familiar voice said and Bruce turned with a sigh to see Tony standing in the door way in full Iron Man armour with one hand raised from where he’d used a repulser to blast the spear from Bruce’s hands. 

“Are you okay, did he hurt you?” Lex asked Clark stroking his face and moaning low in his throat at the slash Bruce had made on his cheek 

“I’m okay” Superman whispered wrapping weak shaking arms about Lex, the kryptonite was still too close for him to regain his strength 

“Could someone tell me what the hell is going on!?” Bruce snarled equal parts confused and irritated 

“What’s going on is that you are being played by Lionel Luthor!” Tony said stepping into the room and approaching Bruce 

“Lionel…he’s dead Tony, long dead!”

“If fucking only!” Lex cried 

“He’s alive Bruce” Tony said “And he’s playing you, he set this whole thing up, he’s the one who was bringing the kryptonite into America, he’s the one that approached Wally and got him into the senate and blew it up, he’s the one who was responsible for the fire fight in the desert, he’s behind all of this and it’s not the end plan, it’s to engage you and Clark in a fight to the death while he does something with Zod’s ship, something seriously bad!”

“The ship?” Clark asked sitting up with Lex’s help 

“Something’s going on there, something bad” Lex said “We saw massive electrical activity there when we came to find you two idiots!”

“Hey!” Bruce protested but was slapped about the back of the head by Tony!

“He’s right you are an idiot!” Tony yelled “And I will kick the crap out of you for this later, but right now we have bigger problems than your idiocy!”

“Mom!” Clark murmured looking to Lex “He’s got her Lex, he kidnapped my Mom!”

Bruce’s eyes darkened as Lex gasped and whispered “Martha” under his breath 

“Divide and conquer?” Tony suggested “You and me go and see what Lionel’s doing at the ship, Dragon-breath and Batshit will go and save your Mom”

“Bite me Iron Dildo!” Lex shot back helping Clark to his feet and struggled to support his weight, Bruce hurried over and offered his own shoulder to help carry him outside and away from the kryptonite

“I’m sorry” he said to Clark contrite 

Straightening up as his strength returned Clark nodded his head “Just save my Mom”

“I will” Bruce promised “And I’ll make the bastards who took her pay”

“We’ll make them pay” Lex growled heading to where he’d parked the Dragon Jet and climbed inside the cockpit 

“You ready?” Tony asked Clark closing the visor over his face 

“Just try and keep up!” Superman said and shot up to the sky with a sonic boom!

“Oh Hell No!” Tony snarled and blasted off in pursuit not about to be outdone by Superman!

Snorting Bruce removed his busted visor and replaced it with his normal leather cowl and spoke into his com “Alfred I need the Jet”

“Already in transit Sir” Alfred replied “Master Tony and Master Lex were kind enough to drop me a line, and I am pleased to inform you that I will join in with the arse kicking when all this done!”

Bruce grunted, how was it he was in his late forties and could still be made to blush and feel like a misbehaving child by Alfred? 

“I am patching Master Lex in with our Com Sir” Alfred added, “Are you with us Master Lex?”

“Hearing you loud and clear Alfred” Lex replied taking his jet up into a hover as they waited a few minutes for the Bat Jet to arrive

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Bruce asked Lex looking at the Dragon Jet

“Tell you what?”

“About Clark”

While he couldn’t see Lex’s face with the Dragon visor over it Bruce could tell the younger man was rolling his eyes 

“It was his secret to tell Bruce, I never told him about you being Batman, I didn’t betray your secret and I didn’t betray his”

That was fair Bruce had to admit and considering the fuck up he’d already made by letting his temper get the better of him he wasn’t going to add to it by starting an argument with Lex, especially not when they needed to go and save Clark’s Mother 

“Time to go” Bruce sighed as the Bat Jet landed “Let’s go bring Martha home”.

 

*********************************************************************************

 

Metropolis 

 

Tony of course couldn’t keep up with Superman, not with the speed he could move at, but he still managed to hold his own and did not keep Clark waiting over a minute or two outside the Kryptonian ship which was alive with energy cascading all over it like a violent thunderstorm on the ground!

“What the hell is he doing?” Tony whispered as he set down besides Clark 

“God only knows” Clark murmured leading the way into the ship. 

 

Tony might have faced off Chitauri, Ultron, Loki, Staine, Vanko, and that pain in the arse Hammer but he couldn’t help but feel some trepidation as he walked into the ship. 

Having Clark at his side made him feel a little more secure, Superman packed more of a punch than Thor did, however Tony’s stomach was still tied in knots at what might be waiting for them in the heart of the ship where Lionel was presiding over something horrific. 

 

“Well I do not see a bat head in your hands Mr Kent” Lionel greeted and tilted his head to the side “But I do see another Billionaire, Mr Stark it’s been a while”

“Not long enough Lionel” Tony replied powering up a repulsor ready to blast Lionel into hell, screw taking him to trial the bastard didn’t deserve such a mercy, the only sure way to deal with him was to kill him and make sure he stayed dead this time!

Lionel chuckled and looked to Clark “I thought you stood for justice Mr Kent, are you really going to let Tony murder me in cold blood?” 

Clark’s face remained stony “Were you even close to being an actual human being I might stop him, however you are as far from that distinction as an amoeba!”

Lionel snorted and shrugged “That’s still closer than you are, Superman!”, at that second Lionel’s mobile phone rang and he held up a finger to the two heroes as if they were simply having a pleasant chat in the street not exchanging insults before a battering happened 

“Please break the bad news” he said into the phone 

“I’d rather do the breaking in person” came Batman’s growl 

“Martha’s safe Dad” Lex added also in on the call “And you’re out of luck”

Lionel let out a sigh shaking his head “Well I always do say if you want something doing right then you have to do it yourself!”, he ended the call and replaced the phone in his pocket just as Clark advanced on him clearly intent on breaking him into as many pieces as possible, but Tony, drawn by the activity in the fluid beneath them called out to him with worry in his voice and pointed a finger to a mass that was…writhing in the fluids 

“Should that be…doing that?” he asked cautiously 

Clark glanced away from Lex to look into the fluid and felt the blood drain from his face at the sight of the abomination growing in the fluids 

“I can’t let you win!” Lionel said “I tried to get the Bat to destroy you but he wasn’t strong enough, and if man can’t destroy God then the Devil will have to do it!” 

The thing moved and an inhuman growl erupted from it’s chest!

“What did you do?” Tony whispered inching back in genuine fear at the sight of the monster 

“The ancient Kryptonian deformity” Lionel said smiling and looking proud of himself as if he had created something wonderful rather than a monster “Born from my mind and blood with the soul purpose for destroying you” he said to Clark “Meet your Doomsday!” 

The creature erupted from the plasma shell it was encased in and roared a deafening bellow!

Lionel cackled and bowed, standing back and letting Clark charge at the monster throwing all his weight against it and hardly managing to make it flinch!

Tony lowered the visor and blasted up to join him, firing his repulsors at the beast which just to glance off it’s skin! 

Doomsday snarled and grabbed hold of both Tony and Clark and leaped up through the roof, hurling itself and them high up into the air and onto a roof top where it tossed them both down like they were nothing but toys!. 

 

“Tony Come in are you alright?” Bruce asked over the Com which FRIDAY had patched in with Alfred and Lex 

“Been better babe” Tony ground forcing himself to turn over and get to his feet “Get your ass here we’re in deep shit!”, he only just managed to dodge a heat beam from Doomsday and blasted off again as Superman was tossed across the black smashing into a building and shattering the glass of the windows as he impacted!

Tony gave chase as Doomsday leapt from this building to the Luthorcorp landing pad and went in at the creature firing both his repulsors and the unibeam at the thing, hitting it right into the face at full power!.

For a split second he thought he might be succeeding in putting a dent in the thing, then it’s massive hand came up and he was hit with such force the armour on the right side of his body bent inwards, several of his ribs cracked and his arm broke!.

He was sent flying across the sky with such velocity there was no chance of regaining control, he smashed right through the glass and chrome pinnacle at the top of a building which took out the repulsor on his left hand and sent him in a downward spiral to the ground where smashed through threw the cab of an abandoned lorry before finally hitting the ground at which point everything went black. 

 

*********************************************************************************

 

After rescuing Martha from Lionel’s hirelings Lex and Bruce headed back to the city as fast as they could, arriving just in time to see Doomsday crashing back to earth having survived a Nuke blowing up in it’s face. 

“Dear God what is that thing?” Lex cried as he and Bruce steered their jets around it and only just managed to avoid being fried by the heat vision it used on them 

“It’s kryptonian” Bruce said “Only Kryptonite will be able to destroy it”

“Great!” Lex snarled “One small problem, we’re fresh out of fucking Kryptonite Batsy!”

“No we’re not Puff, the spear’s back at the Mausoleum, if we can get it to chase us then we can lead it there and use that to kill it!”

“Get it chase us” Lex repeated “S’pose it’s a twist on the whole “It followed me home!”

 

The two of them turned their jets and fired down on Doomsday to engage it and incur it’s not inconsiderable wrath, within moments it was tailing them back towards Gotham snarling and sending waves of energy after them!.

“Where the hell is Clark?” Lex yelled trying to keep ahead of Doomsday and cursed as his tail was set alight! “I’ve got to put down!” he said looking for a likely spot to land without doing anymore damage to the city “You got this?” 

“Go!” Bruce replied turning his jet and firing at Doomsday to make sure it followed him and not Lex 

“Alfred, where’s Tony?” 

“The connection with Master Tony had been lost sir” Alfred replied “I am afraid I do not know his whereabouts”

Fear gripped Bruce tight about the throat and his eyes burned with tears which he forcibly blinked back, he might want with all his heart to go and find Tony but right now he had a monster on his tail and quite possibly a planet to save. 

 

******************************************************************************** 

Avengers Compound 

 

The whole team was gathered about TV where the news was on and displaying the horrific scenes of Metropolis and Gotham where some kind of Kryptonian Monster which had burst out of the suddenly activated Kryptonian ship was ravaged the city!

“Steve?” Natasha asked “What do you want to do?” 

“We should go in” Sam said, there was a quiver in his voice but he lifted his chin in determination 

Steve however was focused on the news and the reports coming in

“…Superman was apparently killed by the Nuke that was sent in attempt to destroy this monster, Both Gotham Cities Batman, and Metropolis Cities Dragonfly are now attempting to engage this beast which at present has thwarted all attempts to stop it”

“They need our help” Sam said “They can’t handle this alone, Steve…” he broke off as another report followed 

“…Tony Stark’s Iron Man is down! Having taken a crippling hit by this beast Iron Man and presumably Tony Stark have been defeated and possibly killed!”

All the colour drained from Steve’s face as the recorded image of Iron Man being swatted like a fly by the monster was played out, he watched as Iron Man fell from the sky dropping out of view and did not rise again. 

“Get the Jet” he said his voice tight “We’re going to destroy that thing, Avengers Assemble!”.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Cap are useless and just get in the way which everyone suspected they would, and it's not Superman who gets skewered..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone know where Avengers Prompts can be posted?

The Sunlight revived and healed Clark from the injuries the Nuke had dealt him, replenished and strong once more he headed back to earth, arriving at Gotham just in time to get himself in front of Batman and meet Doomsday’s heat/energy vision with his own saving Bruce’s life.

From behind Doomsday Lex appeared firing dragonfly winged darts that exploded on impact at the monsters back, from his right over the knee boot Lex unstrapped a retractable titanium steel whip which he used to Lash at Doomsday wrapping it about the beasts torso locking it in place, from his left wrist he fired a grappling hook locking onto a solid boulder of debris behind him and pulled himself and Doomsday backwards. 

The force was only just enough to tilt Doomsday off balance for a moment before both the cords snapped and Lex who’d been about six feet off the ground by them landed with a pained huff, however his action did give Clark enough time to charge Doomsday and toss him back out of their way for a moment so they could effectively regroup. 

 

“You’re okay” Lex panted running up to Clark 

“I am, what about you?” Clark asked looking Lex over for injury, which was difficult with his costume on (For anyone without x-ray vision), no broken bones or internal bleeds at least 

“I’m fine” Lex said waving off the concern 

“I’m alright too if anyone cares!” Bruce said joining them and looking dismally at the ruins of the Bat jet, yeah that was going to take some fixing!

Doomsday was already back on it’s feet and heading back towards them ready to fight once more 

“Nothing we’ve tried works on this thing” Lex said shaking his head “It absorbs energy and gets stronger, hell it survived a Nuke blowing up in it’s face!”

“The Spear is the only thing that just might work” Bruce said and let out a snarl as they three of them were forced to part ways, he and Lex ducking for cover behind debris which were huge chunks of what use to be the street that had been torn up!  
Superman of course shot up to the sky to get out of the line of fire!

“We have to get back to the Mausoleum!” Bruce bellowed “The Spear is there!”, he grunted as Doomsday fired on him again and fired his own grappling gun and shot up to hang off the side of a building, he fired again and again to stay out of Doomsday’s blasts cursing as he went. 

Clark fired down his heat vision on the beast and Lex threw a dozen grenades at the beast that didn’t even making it pause!

“One of us has to get to the mausoleum, we need that spear!” Bruce roared sliding down a drain pipe and jumping the rest of the way to the ground where he forward rolled and got under cover just in time to avoid another deadly blast 

“Let…me..!”

There was a pause and then Bruce all but screamed “TONY!”.

 

********************************************************************************** 

 

Tony came too laying in the remains of lorry cab with a head that felt like he’d been on a forty eight hour bender and various places in his body that throbbed mercilessly. 

The heavy weight he felt over his body told him that the suit was mostly trashed and useless to him, and by the explosions, earthquakes, and general shit storm going on he figured the battle was not yet over. 

“FRIDAY?” he asked and his voice was horribly horse and speaking hurt his face, a broken jaw? No cracked maybe though 

“Boss?” FRIDAY’s voice was weak, the signal was only just coming through 

“Whats happening?” he asked forcing his functional arm to move and manually opened the suit and all but fell from it sending further waves of pain lashing through him as he tumbled onto the ground 

“Battle is still raging Boss, Doomsday is impervious to mortal weapons and Superman’s heat vision, He is fighting along side Batman, Dragonfly but they are not likely to succeed..”

“Patch me in” Tony ordered forcing himself onto his feet, scratch that foot, his right hip wouldn’t bear his weight so he had to stand on his left and lean against the ruined cab to check over the armour, the boot replusors were functional, and the right repulsor was working at thirty percent, enough to get him off the ground and flying but nothing else

Static spat and hissed from the damaged helmet until finally Bruce’s voice came through   
“One of us has to get to the mausoleum, we need that spear!”

“Let me” Tony said with as much force as he could manage, he grinned as Bruce screamed his name 

“I love you too Batshit now hang tough and I’ll be with you ASAP!”.

 

Getting the repulsors onto his feet and wrist Tony set off for the mausoleum as fast as the damaged repulsors could propel him not letting himself think for even one second that Superman, Batman, and Dragonfly might not be there when he got back because if he did let himself consider that then he wouldn’t be able to do this or anything at all. 

 

********************************************************************************

 

Metropolis was in chaos, people were panicking, the military were trying to clear everyone from the Ship which continued to pulse with energy sending out lightning bolts violent enough to leave craters in the roads and blow out sides of buildings. 

“Plan Cap?” Sam asked 

“The Military are dealing with this we need to get to that monster” Steve replied “And Tony”

“The hell with Stark, he’s probably dead anyway and good riddance!” Wanda snapped her eyes turning crimson making everyone flinch 

“Focus Wanda” Steve said “If that thing is as strong as it seems we’ll need your power”

“Pity Vision wasn’t up for active duty yet” Sam murmured, The Android had opted to remain off active duty until he learned to control himself more, not wanting to risk hurting anyone by mistake so he had remained behind at Avengers Compound. 

“Heading for Gotham” Natasha said steering the Quinjet across the bay heading for where the battle was raging. 

 

“Fire everything we’ve got at that thing!” Steve ordered as they closed in on Doomsday 

“Locked on target” Natasha said and fired.

 

Lasers, bullets, and canons fired down on the beast, the bullets and canon not making the slightest dent in it’s flesh, instead they bounced off forcing Batman and Dragonfly to run for cover to avoid getting hit by the shrapnel being blasted every which way, and the laser Doomsday happily absorbed into himself then sent a huge energy wave back at the Quinjet completely frying every system and sending them on a freefall! 

“Goddamn amateurs!” Lex yelled in disgust getting to his feet and throwing his last grenade at doomsday 

Aboard the Quinjet The Avengers were being tossed about like rag dolls as the jet spiralled down to the ground at incredible speed. 

“Natasha!” Steve yelled wincing as his head impacted the ceiling 

“Nothing I can do!” she cried slamming into the windscreen 

“God help us!” Sam whispered closing his eyes expecting to hit the ground but suddenly they weren’t spinning anymore, they were flying again and then they were landing and…a fist smashed through the windscreen shattering the whole thing and the Avengers were looking at a really pissed off Superman 

“Stay out of the way!” he growled at them “You are no help to us!”, with that the alien blasted off to the sky leaving the Avengers gaping at the hole where the screen had been!

“Did he just Dis us?” Sam asked looking about 

“Yeah” Natasha dead panned “Superman dissed us!”

“Someone needs to teach him respect!” Steve snarled scrambling to his feet, “Avengers Assemble!”.

 

**********************************************************************************

 

The Mausoleum had been damaged by the battle and it had taken Tony a while to dig it out of the fallen marble before he could make his way back to the docks where Lex and Bruce were working in unison, they had Bruce’s grappling wire about it’s neck and were bearing it’s huge torso for Superman to pummel. 

“FRIDAY full power to repulsors” Tony said aiming the spear in front of himself “We’re going in!” 

Doomsday threw himself forward yanking Bruce and Lex off their feet and sending them flying to smack into the ground and bounce over the debris landing winded and aching as Superman was backhanded into the remains of a building!

Roaring Doomsday threw back his head preparing to unleash another huge blast of energy but before he could Tony flew straight into it’s chest embedding the spear in the centre with all his strength!.

 

Doomsday roared in pain slumping like a sack of wet cement it’s impressive weight straining the damaged repulsors that were keeping Tony aloft, gritting his teeth he tried to force the spear deeper but he just couldn’t do it, it was like trying to put his fist through six inches of solid metal it would be impossible!.

Doomsday snarled and raised a single rock like finger and before Tony could even think he was impaled through the abdomen on the thing!

Distantly he heard his name being shouted as he was lifted up, his flesh tearing and blood pouring from the hole in his abdomen and then Doomsday tossed him aside like a discarded chocolate bar wrapper!.

Tony crashed into a support beam that used to hold up a building that wasn’t there anymore and slumped to the ground a single groan of pain escaping his lips. 

 

With a roar of anger Superman flew at Doomsday slamming full force into the beasts back, forcing it forward and impaled it completely upon the spear forcing it all the way through the monsters body!. 

The Kryptonite immediately weakened him and he fell to the ground beside the beast which convulsed and shook with the energy leaving it’s body before finally falling still with a massive exhale of air. 

 

**********************************************************************************

 

Picking themselves up Lex and Bruce ran for their respective lovers, Lex for Clark, he tore the spear out of the remains of Doomsday and hurled it away from his lover who recovered almost immediately and sat up only to groan and roll his eyes. 

“What?” Lex asked 

“Look behind you”

Lex did and swore in three different languages at the sight of the Avengers running their way

“Can’t they just bugger off?” he muttered getting to his feet and offering a hand which Clark didn’t need by accepted anyway, “Screw them, we need to see to Tony” he said to Clark who simply lifted him up bridal style and sped to where Bruce was on his knees besides Tony carefully turning him over.

 

Tony moaned and coughed spitting blood from his mouth “Bruce?” he whispered gazing at Bruce with unfocused eyes “We win?” 

“We won Tonio” Bruce whispered pushing back his hair and looking down at the hole in his stomach “Oh God!” 

“Let me take him!” Clark said coming to a stop besides them and setting Lex down on his feet “I can fly him to a hospital in seconds”

Bruce looked ready to argue but Lex placed a hand on his shoulder “It’s Tony’s best chance Bruce, neither of us can get him there faster and he needs a Doctor Now!”

Sucking in his bottom lip and biting down hard enough to draw blood Bruce nodded his head allowing Clark to take Tony into his arms holding him as carefully as a Mother with a new born babe 

“I love you Tony” he said his voice breaking 

“Love you Rue” Tony whispered offering a weak smile before giving into the darkness creeping over him 

“I’ll take care of him” Clark said levitating off the ground “You saved my Mother, now I will save him”, with that he shot off with a sonic boom heading for the nearest Hospital leaving Lex and Bruce staring at the sky into which he’d disappeared just as the Avengers arrived.


	12. Chapter 12

Gotham City

 

“Where’s Tony?”

Those were the first words out of Steve Rogers mouth as he and the other avengers joined Dragonfly and Batman. 

“I said we should have just let them crash!” Dragonfly grunted rubbing the back of his leather clad neck, his costume might contain light weight armour capable of stopping a fifty calibre bullet at close range but it didn’t prevent bruises of which he was rapidly becoming covered in them. 

Batman was in no better shape and his right shoulder was clearly dislocated needing to be put back in place. 

“Want me to fix that?” Dragonfly asked gesturing to Batman’s arm 

“Please”

Dragonfly took Batman’s arm pulled and twisted it forcing it back into place. 

The pain must have been incredible but Batman merely grunted and rolled his shoulder joint once it was back in place 

“Thank you”

“Pleasure” 

“Excuse me!” Steve said letting his frustration bleed into his words “I asked you both a question”

Sighing Dragonfly turned his head to look at him “A question we both ignored as the location of Tony Stark is not your concern”

“The hell it isn’t!” Sam snarled “He’s our friend!”

Both Dragonfly and Batman expressed disbelief and a healthy dose of disgust at this, 

“Friend?” Batman repeated his distorted voice “I’d hardly call how you treat him a friend”

“How dare…” Steve didn’t get to finish the sentence as Batman was suddenly right in his face 

“You and your merry band of assholes stay away from Tony Stark or you will be answering to me and unlike Superman and Ironman I don’t show mercy to those I consider an enemy”

“And neither do I” Dragonfly growled cracking his knuckles 

Steve lifted his chin defiantly “I don’t back down from fights with bullies”

“And nor do we” Wanda snapped her eyes turning crimson and red magic dancing about her hands 

“Rogers keep Sabrina the teenage Bitch under control or I won’t be held responsible for my actions!” Dragonfly snapped 

Wanda lashed out sending a blast off red magic his way but Dragonfly had already flipped back out of reach before the magic could impact him and spun round to take up a fighting stance

Batman performed a similar move balling his fists ready to fight but at that second a sonic boom burst overhead and a second later Superman appeared between them all 

“Am I interrupting something?” he asked sounding amused 

“Nothing important” Dragonfly replied “How’s Ironman?” 

“Heading to surgery when I left” Superman replied he glanced at the wreckage about them “Can I give the two of you a lift anywhere?” 

With both of their jets trashed neither Bruce or Lex were going anywhere fast without help and they had to get to the hospital to see how Tony was and they couldn’t do that as Dragonfly and Batman, they needed to go as Bruce Wayne and Lex Luthor so they had to go home and change before going to the hospital and the fastest way to do that was to take a lift from Clark

“Don’t mind if I do!” Dragonfly said, and never let it be said that Lex was not a drama Queen as he promptly threw himself into Clark’s arms to be held like a bride!

Grinning Clark looked to Batman who glared “I’m not being carried like that!”, he braced his hands on Superman’s shoulders 

“Just hold on tight” Superman cautioned 

“What about us?” Sam asked gesturing to the Avengers 

Superman gave him a look “I only give lifts to me friends I’m not a taxi service”, with that Superman took off with a sonic boom leaving the Avengers standing among the debris looking like lost sheep!

“Cap?” Natasha asked 

“We need to get to the hospital” Steve said “Tony needs me…us!”

“We don’t even know which hospital he’s in!” Sam said “And we’re non of us family, they won’t let us in to see him or tell us anything!”

“This is Tony Stark we’re talking about” Natasha said with a smirk “He goes into a hospital five minutes later the news of the world will be camped outside!”

“She’s right” Steve said setting off over the debris to reach the nearest still intact road “All we need to do is find a news feed and we’ll know everything we need to about Tony, and damn that Alien and his friends if they get in our way.

 

 

*****************************************************************************

 

Hospital 

 

It took less than three minutes for Clark to take Tony and Lex to their respective homes to change and within twenty minutes the two of them had changed their closes, put concealer over their bruises and driven at top speed to the hospital along with Alfred and Dick to see how Tony was doing. 

As Natasha had predicted the news crews were already circling the building like vultures wanting to know if Stark was dead and hoping to get pictures of his corpse, or if not then word on his injuries and pictures of them.

“Already footage recorded from the epic battle has been posted online by those bystanders brave enough to record what they saw” a reporter was saying into a camera “Images show Superman, Dragonfly, Batman, and Tony Stark fighting together against this monster and Tony Stark all but stripped of his armour stabbing the spear which killed the monster into it’s chest and being impaled by the beast through the abdomen!”

“Word has it that Superman flew a gravely injured Stark to this Hospital for treatment but there is no news yet as to whether or not he has or will survive his injuries” another reporter said 

“In related news the long thought dead Lionel Luthor was apprehended by military personal at the Kryptonian ship and is being held on suspicion of involvement in the creation of this monster, further evidence sent to the police by The Dragonfly implicates the former Billionaire businessman in the bombing of the senate and the terrorist cell in the desert which led to the worlds turning against Superman, The Dragonfly is as always not available to comment but has once again teamed up with Batman and this time with Ironman and Superman to fight this beast….”

“Goddamn parasites!” Bruce cursed as they past by a third reporter speaking into a camera and was thankful his hooded coat concealed his face as was Lex or they would have already been bombarded by press 

“Fuck’em!” Lex said leading the way through the doors to the main reception “Lets find out how Tony’s doing”. 

 

Tony was still in surgery when they arrived and the receptionist could tell them nothing, the hospital was being inundated with injured from Doomsday’s attack on Metropolis and Gotham and the staff didn’t have time to answer questions as to people’s conditions so there was nothing for them to do but wait in one of the waiting rooms until finally the Consultant Trauma Surgeon came to find them. 

Bruce had been listed as Tony’s next of kin along with Pepper and Rhodey who were flying to New York from California and Georgia where they had both been up to now and would not arrive for a number of hours yet. 

“Mr Wayne?” the Consultant said, he was a man in his late fifties with a belly and a balding head along with a warm smile which he graced Bruce with as the man leaped out of his seat dislodging Lex’s head from his shoulder where the younger man had taken to laying it having fallen asleep!

“How is he?” Bruce asked almost frantic 

“Mr Stark’s condition has been stabilized, he is in recovery at present and will be moved to the intensive care ward as soon as a bed is available” the Consultant replied 

“Intensive care?” Lex asked gripping tight to Clark’s hand 

The Consultant looked to Bruce as if asking permission to speak about Tony’s health in front of them and Bruce nodded once. 

“While Mr Stark’s condition has been stabilized he is still in critical condition, he lost a lot of blood, we had to remove his spleen and his right kidney, he has also suffered multiple fractures to the right arm and hip, a hairline fracture of the pelvis, five broken ribs, and a broken collarbone, also a nasty concussion and a hairline fracture to the skull”

The list of injuries seemed endless and Bruce felt sick at the pain his lover must be in, or would be once the anaesthetic wore off. 

“He’s gonna be alright though isn’t he?” Dick asked worrying his bottom lip 

“The next twenty four hours are critical” the Consultant replied “But from what I know about Mr Stark he is a fighter, I believe that he will pull through though he will need a long recovery period to heal from this”

“He’ll get it, don’t worry about that!” Alfred stated “Even if I have to tie him to the bed to make sure of it!”

“I thought tying him to beds was Bruce’s job!” Lex quipped making Dick snort

The joke broke some of the tension and Bruce felt himself able to breathe a little easier, The Consultant was right, Tony was a fighter, if he could survive open chest surgery in a Goddamn cave with no anaesthetic and minimal pain relief then he’d survive this too and soon be bitching about being bored and wanting to get back to work!.

Alfred was right, they’d have to tie him to the bed!.

“Can I see him?” he asked the Consultant 

“Once he’s out of recovery you can for a few minutes but no longer” the Consultant said “He won’t be conscious I’m afraid nor likely for the next few days, we’re keeping him sedated to help promote healing”

“That’s fine” Bruce said “I just…I have to see him”

The Consultant smiled understandingly “I’ll let the Nurses know and have someone take you to him as soon as he’s moved”.

 

When the Consultant left Bruce felt his knees give out and would have hit the floor had it not been for Clark’s reflexes catching him and easing him into a chair 

“Put your head down Master Bruce” Alfred instructed “Slow easy breaths now, in and out”

“I’m alright” Bruce said or at least tried to but his voice came out hoarse and shaky, in fact his whole body was shaking and to his shock he realized by the wetness on his face that he was crying!  
“It’s just the shock” Lex said sitting besides him and rubbing his back “Clark Dick can you go get us some coffee’s?” he asked fishing a couple of notes out of his pocket 

“Sure” Clark said accepting the money, after being with Lex for so long he’d learned to just take the money since Lex never took no for an answer when it came to such things, Dick looked reluctant but Clark put an arm about his shoulders and guided him away to go and seek out the cafeteria or at least a vending machine. 

“I’m sorry” Bruce rasped hating feeling so weak and childish 

“Nothing to apologise for Master Bruce” Alfred assured him “You love Master Tony you’re scared for him, this is perfectly natural”

“To be balling my eyes out like a child!”

“Like a man who’s lover very nearly died in front of him tonight” Lex corrected “Don’t beat yourself up for showing human emotion Bruce it’s normal and healthy, not anything to be ashamed of”

Bruce sniffed hard and took the handkerchief that Alfred offered him and wiped his cheeks and blew his nose, “Thank you” he whispered somewhat shakily 

“Hey what’s family for?” Lex asked nudging his shoulder playfully, Bruce smiled and nodded his head feeling very grateful for the family he had with him tonight. 

 

********************************************************************************** 

 

“What do you mean we can’t see him?” 

The receptionist, a very stressed over tired middle aged woman with very little patience left given all that had happened this night glared at Steve Rogers and the other Avengers who stood at the front desk demanding to see Tony Stark. 

“What part of that do you have trouble understanding Captain?” she asked spitting out the word Captain like it was an insult “Mr Stark’s next of Kin has given a list of personal allowed to see him, you and your friends are not on said list and are not permitted to see him”

“But we’re his friends and team mates!” Steve protested making an Orderly who’d just gone round the rest scoff 

“Team Mate?, didn’t Ironman leave the Avengers after Sokovia and being mentally violated by her?”, he pointed an accusing finger at Wanda who flinched “Besides what did the Avengers do tonight while he was fighting that Kryptonian Devil with Dragonfly, Batman, and Superman?” 

Steve flushed, tonight hadn’t exactly been their finest performance 

“Look we didn’t come here to cause trouble” Sam said “We just want to know how Tony is”

“Critical but Stable” the receptionist briskly responded “Now I must ask you to leave, we are very busy”

Steve cleared his throat and stood up tall and proud “Ma’am I must insist..”

“If you don’t leave willingly I’ll have security remove you by force!” the Receptionist stated coldly 

Steve looked ready to protest but Natasha gripped his bicep “C’mon Cap we’ll try again later, we’ll take to Potts and Rhodes, they’ll give us access to Stark”

Begrudgingly Steve relented and allowed her to pull him away despite the fact he was desperate to get inside the hospital, to find Tony and tell him how he felt!

He had come so close to losing Tony tonight without getting that chance, come so close to losing the man he’d grown to love. 

Next time he saw Tony he’d tell him how he felt and begin a relationship with him, and once that happened everything would go back to how it use to be, the Avengers would live at the Tower again as they should, and Steve would be able to look for Bucky and keep control of Tony, God knows that man needed someone to put a leash on him!, and in time Bucky would be found and come to live with them and everything would be perfect. 

 

**********************************************************************************

 

Five days later

 

Everything hurt!

This was the first thought running through Tony’s mind as he forced leaden eyelids open and winced at the bright lights. 

“Easy Tonio you’re perfectly safe and you’re going to be fine” 

That velvet voice was one Tony would know anywhere and he smiled though it make his face ache to do so “Bruce” he whispered 

His left hand was squeezed and then there was a straw being pushed between his lips for him to drink some very nicely cold water from the cup that was being held for him, by Rhodey! 

“Hey Platypus!” Tony greeted after quenching his thirst “What’s up?” 

“My blood pressure after this Tones!” Rhodes replied looking down at the casts, bandages, and wires decorating Tony’s body “You do want to make me prematurely bald don’t you?” the Colonel accused “I ain’t Lex Luthor I can’t pull that shit off so well!”

“Aww Sour patch Y’know I’d buy you a wig!” Tony teased 

“Yeah!” Rhodes snorted “Most likely a bright pink one!” 

“It’d bring out your eyes!” 

Bruce snorted enjoying the banter between the long suffering Colonel and Tony

“You really had us worried this time Tones” Rhodes said sobering “Poor Bruce has hardly left your side”

“Oh Rue I’m sorry!” Tony immediately apologised and tried to sit up only managing to raise his head before falling back against the pillows 

“You can make it up to me by staying in bed without a complaint!” Bruce dryly replied “Doctors orders anyway, you’re on bed rest for six weeks while your pelvis and hip heal enough to start physio” 

“SIX WEEKS!”, Tony looked like someone had just told him he wouldn’t be allowed to play with his Bots ever again not just been put on bed rest to recover from serious injuries 

“Six weeks Tony” Bruce reiterated “And we will tie you to the bed if necessary” 

“But…”, it was amazing how a man of nearly forty five could sound like a five year old when he whined!

“No buts Tones, I’ll help Bruce tie you down!” Rhodes stated “And considering all the stress Pepper’s had dealing with the Press and Rogers and his jackasses she’ll probably sit on you to keep you down!”

“Rogers?” Tony asked 

“Prick keeps demanding to see you and have info on your condition” Bruce growled “He like everyone else who is not cleared by myself and Colonel Rhodes are being kept out of here until you’re fit enough to be moved to my Mansion”

“Your Mansion why..”

“Tied to the bed Tony!” Rhodes stated shutting Tony up and making him pout! 

“The Avengers are not the only ones being pests though, the entire world is desperate to see and hear from you” Bruce said with a slight smile 

“Why?”, Tony looked genuinely confused making both men roll their eyes exasperated 

“Tony you saved the world, you nearly died doing it and you didn’t even have the suit protecting you” Rhodes said “The Headlines are not so much Ironman saved the day as Tony Stark saves the day” 

“You’re a hero sweetheart” Bruce said smiling at Tony’s bewildered face “The world is in love with you,” he leaned in pressing a chaste kiss to Tony’s lips “Almost as much as me”.


	13. Chapter 13

Stark Tower

 

It had been two weeks since Tony had helped Superman, Batman, and Dragonfly defeat the beast that was now known as Doomsday and saved the world and the excitement over this had yet to die down. 

The stock prices in Stark Industries had fluctuated dramatically when Tony had first been admitted to hospital, people panicking that he would die and the shares had dipped by fifty percent and remained low until after both Pepper and Tony’s Consultant Surgeon had gone on the News and explained that while he was in a serious condition he was going to recover. 

The stock had steadily climbed after that and Pepper would have breathed a sigh of relief since the board of directors weren’t phoning every five minutes to scream at her. 

But she was still getting calls from journalists, Ironman fans/stalkers, and Captain Fucking America. 

The journalists and fans/stalkers she could easily deal with by giving them a prewritten statement explaining that Tony was recovering from his injuries and after a convalescence would be back at work as both the head of R+D and CTO for SI and as Ironman.

Rogers however was not so easily put off and after having several calls a day from either him, Natasha, or a member of his illustrious idiot brigade she finally arranged an appointment for them to come in so she could clear things up once and for all. 

 

She told Rhodey this and the Colonel insisted on being present for the meeting even though Pepper was very sure she could handle things herself thank you very much, but Rhodey’s adorable chivalrous nature would never allow her to be in danger without him being by her side. 

 

So the two of them found themselves in one of the low level conference rooms in the tower with the avengers sat round the table including Clint Barton who had apparently grown tired of playing happy families with his wife and three children and needed the action again despite just having had a third baby with his wife, and The Vision who had only called Pepper the once to express his concerns over his “Father’s” health and wish him a speedy recovery which Pepper appreciated and passed along to Tony. 

The other’s had all been calling with various complaints and demands rather than well wishes for Tony which had done nothing to endear them to Pepper in the least. 

“Thank you for agreeing to meet with us Miss Potts” Steve said giving her that wholesome all American boy smile that made her think of tooth paste adverts!

“You were being rather insistent Captain Rogers” Pepper coolly replied “So I hope today will clear up any misunderstands that you may have in regards to Mr Stark’s involvement or rather lack of involvement with The Avengers now he is no longer affiliated with you”

“Yes when will the jet be fixed?” Clint demanded “It’s trashed right now, what are we supposed to do? Walk to battles?”

“Drive a car can’t you Barton?” Rhodes said snidely 

“The Quin Jet which I understand was damaged by Doomsday is not an SI matter” Pepper said “It is an Avengers matter”

“Yeah, Tony always took care of our equipment so when can he fix it?” Sam asked and flinched as the icy glare from Pepper fell on him 

“Mr Stark is recovering from major surgery and will be on bed rest for a further month yet and will only be able to do limited activity after that for a considerable length of time” Pepper coldly explained “And as for your equipment. As Mr Stark is no longer a member of your team he is no longer taking responsibility for any of your equipment, he has graciously gifted all the current equipment and the compound to The Avenger’s initiative for your usage and has waved any rights to rents and so forth is even providing a yearly stipend of $100,000 for The Avengers to use however they see fit.  
However he is not responsible nor will be taking any responsibility for the upkeep of said equipment, that will be up to you and you alone, if the jet is as you say “Trashed” then I suggest you find an engineer who can fix it”.

 

Pepper took some pleasure at the silence that went round the table at this little bombshell, honestly did these idiots serious think Tony was going to keep shelling out on them every time they went damaged some of their tech? 

“What about my bow, and Wanda’s armour?”, this from Barton, apparently they did think it!  
“Neither mine nor Mr Stark’s concern” Pepper replied 

“Miss Potts if we could just talk to Tony…” Steve began but Pepper cut him off 

“Mr Stark is on medical leave under a Doctor’s care, he is not to be disturbed with anything that might cause him undue stress and set back his recovery”   
“Pepper” Natasha said “You know we wouldn’t do anything to upset Tony”

“That is Miss Potts to you Agent Romanov” Pepper stated “And I know nothing of the sort with regards to how you treat Mr Stark, what I do know is that he will not be bothered by your presence while he is recovering”

Natasha’s face shuttered and a dangerous glint sparked in her eyes at Pepper’s rebuff 

“What about when he gets out of hospital, surely we can see him then?” Steve asked 

“When Tony leaves hospital he’ll be going to stay with his partner in Gotham” Rhodes said giving Steve a smug smirk “You can try asking Bruce Wayne if you might visit but I doubt you will find him very accommodating”  
Bruce had told Rhodey of his concerns regarding Rogers interest in Tony, and while he’d been doped up on morphine and God knows what else Tony had babbled something about Steve visiting in the Tower and making him feel uncomfortable. While Rhodey wasn’t sure what had happened there, if anything he wasn’t going to just dismiss it either, if Rogers became a problem for Tony then Captain America would soon be wishing he was back in the arctic frozen in ice by the time Rhodey was done with him!.

“Now” Pepper said rising from her seat “If that will be all”

“No wait, what do you mean Tony won’t be responsible for our tech anymore?” Sam asked “How do we get it repaired if he isn’t going to fix it?” 

“Hire someone to do it or learn to do it yourself” Rhodes replied “There are plenty of mechanics and engineers in America I’m sure one will be within your price range Wilson”

“And you can of course ask for Tony to fix it” Pepper said gracing Wilson with a smile so hard it rivalled diamonds “For his hourly rate as a consultant of course, and the price for any and all materials needed to do repairs and upgrades”

Wilson gulped paling at the thought of the price that’d be

“What does Stark charge?” Wanda sneered 

“A very reasonable fee actually” Pepper said “$350 an hour, many engineers of his calibre charge anything up to $500 or more an hour”

Steve looked like he’d been punched in the stomach, the jet needed massive overhaul, the kind only someone like Tony could do and it would take weeks of work to repair the damage done, the hundred grand Tony had donated was already being eaten into on cable and internet bills, water rates, food bills, and general necessities, it was never going to stretch to covering the costs for equipment repair, certainly not to repair the jet. 

“If I could just speak to Tony maybe we could work something out?” he asked Pepper 

“I doubt it Captain” Pepper replied “And besides he will not be fit to work for some months yet so you will have to find someone else to repair your jet, and if money is an issue which I suspect not that you are not living off Mr Stark’s generosity you should find yourselves a new sponsor or patron to ease the costs”

“Maybe Justin Hammer’ll be interested, I hear he’s taking Pro Bono work in the hopes of getting a few years slashed on his sentence” Rhodes suggested snidely 

“Now I must call this meeting closed as I have another to get to” Pepper said “I trust you can see yourselves out?”, she didn’t wait for an answer and neither did Rhodes, they simply left the avengers at the table and departed through the door.

 

The room was silent for a few minutes then Clint’s fists slammed on the table “Fucking Stark!” he snarled “Bastard just has to go and make things difficult for us!”

“He can not help being too injured to work and if well within his rights to expect payment for work” Vision stated calmly “He is being most generous to us as it is and asking nothing in return”

“He doesn’t deserve anything!” Wanda growled 

“Indeed?” Vision asked “If we follow that train of thought then why do you feel that you are deserving of anything, or any of us for that matter if Mr Stark is not?” 

“Because he’s a murderer and murderers should pay!” Wanda exploded 

Vision was as usual unflustered by this “Really?” he asked “What persons has Mr Stark killed in cold blood? He has killed in the defence of his own and other people’s lives as we all around this table have done, including yourself” 

Wanda made a wounded noise and slumped back into her chair hot tears filling her eyes like a child 

“Hey there’s no call to be cruel man” Wilson said 

“I am not attempting to be” Vision said “I am merely stating a fact” 

“Yeah and the fact is Stark’s an asshole!” Barton snarled 

“He is being childish” Natasha said “Putting his ego before everything else”

“I’ll talk to him” Steve stated “I’ll go to Gotham and I’ll talk to him, get him to understand why he needs to help us”

“And the Jet?” Barton demanded 

“Will have to wait for now I guess” Steve said with a shrug “Maybe Tony can recommend someone to fix it if he really is to ill to do it himself right now”, he smiled “I’ll bet with a bit of ego stroking he’ll wave his fee”

“Yes flattery always works on narcissists” Natasha said with a sneer “Lay it on thick and he’ll be putty in your hands Cap”.

 

**********************************************************************************

 

Wayne Manor

 

Tony had been flown to Wayne Manor two weeks after his injury when the surgeon declared him fit to leave the hospital. 

He could have gone in a car but with all the press still camped outside the hospital Bruce chose to have him flown by one of his choppers instead. 

Tony protested about being treated like an invalid or a child as he was moved on a stretcher to the chopper, and then carried by Bruce to their bedroom where he would remain for another four weeks before being allowed out of bed. 

 

“You can think of it as a holiday Tones” Dick said “Helping” Bruce tuck Tony in, and throwing himself on the bed besides Tony belly down and kicked off his trainer and picked up the remote to turn on the TV and began to flip through the channels 

“My holidays involve far less clothing and far more alcohol and sunshine” Tony replied with a huff “What the hell am I meant to do here besides go crazy?” 

“Heh Stark Raving Mad!?” Dick suggested and was slapped upside the head by Bruce but took it as a sign of endearment 

“You can rest” Bruce said “Watch TV, read, go on the Net, and regain your strength for when you start physio”

“Alfred’s promised to make us caramel popcorn we can eat while we watch TV” Dick offered “And I’ll bet he’ll make is cookies and brownies and things too!”

“So I can get type two diabetes while my brain turns to mush from lack of use!”

“He’s on a restricted diet anyway Dick” Bruce said “Minimal sugars, salts, and proteins” 

Dick made a face at that and continued channel hopping 

“You need to rest Tonio” Bruce said to him smoothing his hair back from his face “Your bodies been through a hell of a lot recently, we nearly lost you”, I nearly lost you! 

“Hey I’m okay” Tony said taking Bruce’s hand and squeezing it “I’m fine, I’m not going anywhere I promise”

“You nearly died Tony” Bruce whispered his voice thick with emotion “You were bleeding out in my arms!”.

 

Realizing that the “Adults” needed a private moment Dick beat a hasty retreat out of the bedroom muttering something about going to help Alfred with the drinks and waylay him for a few minutes while Tony and Bruce “Talked” or whatever they were going to do that Dick certainly wasn’t ever going to think about because…eeewww!.

 

“I thought I was going to lose you Tony” Bruce said sitting down on the bed besides Tony who held his hand tighter letting Bruce speak and get this out, “That thing.., I saw it stab you and throw you to the side and I thought…, for a moment I thought it had killed you, that I’d be lifting your dead body off the streets and I’d never get the chance to…”, he stopped and took a shaky breath before continuing “I know I’m too possessive, I know that’s why our relationship never worked in the past, I’m trying to not be like that this time I really am, it’s just…, I have lost so many people that when someone comes into my life I want to keep them close to me so I can protect them, I want to protect you because I couldn’t bear it if I lost you”

“I know” Tony whispered offering Bruce a soft apologetic smile “I understand and I know I drive you mad with being reckless and shit and I promise I’ll try and be less so from now on”

“No Tony it’s not you being reckless, though I would appreciate it if you would look before you leap into something, it’s just me being over protective” Bruce said “It’s part of why I hated you being with the Avengers”

“What?”, now Tony was confused 

“You were supposed to be part of a team, yet they expected you to watch all of their backs and your own while never bothering to see if you needed help” Bruce replied “That’s not how a team works, a team watches each others back, can anticipate each others moves, it works together to the benefit of all not just individual beliefs and ideals and The Avengers never did that, you got the job done yes but you’d come back after a mission battered and exhausted and not one of those assholes bothered to see if you were alright, they never thanked you for anything you did for them just demanded more and more from you to the point you were making yourself sick trying to keep everyone happy”

Tony looked down at the bed covers “You make it sound like our parting at Sokovia a good thing”

“It was the only good thing about that, and that is another thing” Bruce said “If Rogers was a real leader he’d have noticed something was wrong with you after that Scarlet Bitch had messed with your mind, instead he didn’t see shit because he was too wrapped up in himself to bother with anyone else!”

Tony shifted uncomfortably, not liking being reminded of Wanda’s messing with his head 

“Now I’m not saying I want you to give being Ironman, I know you can’t do that anymore than I can give up being The Bat” Bruce said “What I am saying though is let me help you, let’s work together to watch each others backs when we’re out there”

“What form a team like you and Featherhead?” Tony asked “I’m not wearing a Robin costume, you can go and fuck yourself on that!”

Bruce snorted in amusement “No I think you should stick to the armour, but yes, the two of us working together, much like Clark and Lex are now doing would be a good idea, and when something major happens the four of us can join forces”

“Huh, like a second Avengers” Tony mused 

Bruce made a face “We’ll think of a better name but yes something like that”

“Hey what about Ironman and his Ironlings, Iron Minions, Irondudes?”

Bruce rolled his eyes and smoothed the covers over Tony bracing himself for probably a lot more ridiculous names yet!.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested Vision leaves the compound.

Stark Industries 

 

Pepper was more than a little surprised when just a day after her confrontation with Rogers and his merry band of cretins Vision came to see her. 

Despite being able to walk through walls he politely went to reception and inquired if he might have a few minutes of her time and stated that he was quite happy to wait for however long was necessary or could come back at a more convenient time!.

Pepper was so astonished by this that she had Vision come up to see her immediately cancelling her appointments so she could make the time for him. 

Vision glided into her office and hovered before the desk looking uncertain, “Thank you for seeing me on such short notice Miss Potts I know you are a very busy woman and will try not to take up too much of your time”

“It’s fine Vision, please sit and call me Pepper” she said gesturing to the comfortable chair before her desk “Can I get you anything, tea, coffee, mineral water?”

“Thank you no” Vision said with a trace of a smile “I do not consume foods or liquids”

“Ah of course”, Pepper blushed a little at that, somehow years of being Tony’s PA and then CEO of SI had not prepared her for handling an artificial life form 

“I will come straight to the point” Vision said not being rude just matter of fact about things, he was after all still learning about human interactions and pleasantries   
“I am…no longer comfortable dwelling with the Avengers at the compound, I would like to relocate if that is the correct term but am unsure how to do so”

Pepper blinked and a look of complete surprise came over her face 

“I realize this is probably not the best time for my to be making requests of Mr Stark but he is the closest I have to family in this world” Vision said “He is after all my creator, my Father”

A faint smile curved Pepper’s lips at this, “You want Tony to help you” she said, not accusing just confirming her suspicion 

Vision looked uncomfortable “I do not wish to be any trouble Miss…Pepper, but yes I would like for him to assist me if he is able”

Vision asked this in such a humble way that it made Pepper’s heart melt, she already knew without asking that Tony would bend over backwards to help him, and were he one of the other Avengers he would not even bother asking so much just demanding, but the fact that he was asking made her far more inclined to help. 

 

Taking a breath she picked up her phone and dialled a number waiting a few minutes before it was answered. 

“Mr Pennyworth it’s Pepper Potts, I wonder if I might have a few words with Tony?” 

There was another brief pause and then Pepper smiled “Hi Tony how are you doing?” 

Vision’s face seemed to display a risen eyebrow as Tony’s voice came over the line 

“Bored out my freaking skull Pep! Bruce is being cruel and unusual! He’s taken me prisoner won’t let me out of bed or work or anything!”

“It’s for your own good Tony” Pepper said “You need to rest”

“But I’m bored!”, and just how could a man pushing fifty whine like a five year old? 

“You are so very dramatic” Pepper sighed “However I do have someone here who could help with your present boredom, if you feel up to…”

“I’m up to it!” Tony quickly insisted cutting Pepper off 

She rolled her eyes and held out the phone to Vision who took it in his right hand some what awkwardly 

“Mr Stark?”

“Vision! Well this is an unexpected pleasure, how are you?”

“I am quite well” Vision said “How are you Mr Stark, are your injuries healing? I have been quite concerned”

“It’s Tony and yes I’m fine, no bastard believes me or lets me get out of bed but I am fine!”

“He’s not fine don’t listen to him!” Pepper sighed from the other side of the desk 

“I am don’t listen to her she’s a lying liar who lies!” 

“Bite your tongue Anthony Edward Stark!” 

“Bite my ass Virginia Potts!”

“I do not think Bruce would be too pleased if I did so!” Pepper dryly stated 

Tony blew a raspberry! 

“So very mature!” Pepper muttered wearily 

“I have never claimed to be mature or responsible in my life, immature and irresponsible? Those I excel at!” Tony proudly declared making Pepper groan 

“As much as I am sure we can continue to banter for hours, Vision has something to talk to you about and I have actual work to do”

“Aww Pep don’t you love me anymore!!!!?” 

“Do you want to keep your skin on the right way round?” 

Pepper’s question had just the right threatening tone to have Tony dropping the subject and speaking to Vision 

“So Vision what can I do for you?” 

“Well I am uncertain if you can help me Mr…Tony, I am becoming increasingly uncomfortable staying with the Avengers at the compound and would like to find suitable accommodation else where but I am unsure as how to go about this given my unique circumstances”

“Wow Vision I’m sorry I had no idea you weren’t happy with them” Tony apologised as if this was some how his fault “You are of course welcome to stay at the Tower if you’d prefer it to the compound, you’d be on your own except for Friday, I would have you come out to Gotham but I need to ask Bruce first since it’s his house” 

“I quite understand and I am sure The Tower will be more than adequate” Vision replied “Thank you for your assistance”

“No problem buddy, I’ll have Friday set up a suite for you and you just make yourself at home, gimme till tomorrow morning and I’ll have it all done for you”

“Thank you again Tony, I hope you regain your strength and heal soon”

“I’m fine!” Tony complained 

“No you are not so stay in bed and don’t cause Bruce any trouble!” Pepper scolded, Tony made an undignified squawking noise but Pepper put the phone down before he could protest anymore and smiled at Vision “Will you need any help transferring anything from the compound?” she asked 

“No I have few possessions” Vision replied “I will be more than able to transfer them myself”, he rose from the seat “I will take my leave of you, thank you once again for your assistance” 

“You are more than welcome Vision” Pepper said and meant it “I’ll see you tomorrow”

Vision tilted his head and seemed to smile “Till tomorrow”. 

 

**********************************************************************************

 

Avengers Compound

 

It was to be expected that the other Avengers would not take Vision’s departure well, Wanda who seemed to have developed some kind of fascination with him the least of all. 

“Why are you doing this to me?” she demanded “Why would you go and stay with that Monster Stark?” 

Vision regarded her dispassionately “It is your constant abuse of my creator that makes me uncomfortable to stay in your presence Miss Maximoff” he explained politely and precisely “As for my staying with Tony, I merely went to him to seek assistance in finding accommodation else where, he kindly offered me the usage of his tower”

“You spoke to him?” Steve asked looking hopeful “How is he? Is he well enough for us to see him?” 

“We spoke on the phone for a number of minutes, and despite his protests to the contrary he is not well enough to leave his bed as of yet”

“Bet the idle bastards just milking the sympathy!” Clint muttered scowling 

Vision did not bother to respond to this he merely picked up the bag that contained a number of books he had collected and slipped it over his shoulder 

“I must go, Miss Potts is expecting me”

“Vision!” Wanda whimpered but Clint put an arm about her shoulders and pulled her close 

“It’s fine Wanda let him go, he’s Stark’s creation we’re better without him”

Silently Vision took his leave and the Avengers turned to Steve to see what he would do 

“We need to speak to Tony” he said 

“Yeah, and how do you propose we do that?” Clint demanded “Potts and Rhodes won’t let us get in touch with him and he’s not at any of his properties he’s staying with his boyfriend in Gotham!”

“So we go to Gotham to see him” Steve said “We’ll go to Wayne Manor and ask to speak to Tony in person. If he’s well enough to speak on a phone then he must be well enough to have a few visitors”

 

*********************************************************************************

 

Stark Tower

“Welcome Vision I am Friday, if there is any way I may assist you please do not hesitate to say”

“Thank you Friday” Vision politely said to the AI as he was shown to his suite in the tower by Pepper, naturally Tony had given him a floor for himself and access to the penthouse, even some access to his lab, mainly so the bots could have some company though Rhodey was stopping by every so often to check on them. 

“You can decorate however you wish, move the furniture, do what you want” Pepper said showing Vision the apartment which consisted on a spacious bedroom, bathroom, kitchen/dining room, and living room. 

“I believe this is perfect Pepper” Vision said “Thank you very much and please convey my thanks to Mr…Tony”

Pepper smiled “I will”.

 

Left alone in his apartment Vision drifted uncertainly, he placed his books and his chess set on the shelves that were set up on the wall and stood back uncertain what to do. 

“Friday?”

“Yes Vision?” 

“Why did Miss…Pepper think I would wish to decorate?” 

“I believe she was thinking about the human tendency to style living spaces to their own tastes, their preferred colours and furnishings”

“Hmm, I know very little about such things, about many things” Vision mused “I have the information but only the plain details of it non of the aesthetic appreciation”

“Perhaps I can be of assistance?” Friday offered, the 42inch flat plasma screen tv clicked on and a channel showing some kind of decorating program, “The best way to understand aesthetic appreciation is to observe it being practised” Friday said “There are many programs like this that you may find informative”

Intrigued Vision took a seat on the comfy leather sofa before the TV “Thank you” he said looking avidly at the screen “This may prove very useful”.

 

*********************************************************************************

 

Gotham City

 

Wayne Manor 

 

Alfred could hardly believe his eyes or ears when the gate to the mansion was buzzed as he found Captain America AKA Steve Rogers on the com unit with the other Avengers with him. 

“How can I help you Mr Rogers?” Alfred asked 

“We want to speak to Tony” Steve replied “Mr…”

“Pennyworth, Alfred Pennyworth, Master Wayne’s butler, and I’m afraid Master Anthony is not well enough for entertaining at present” 

“Bullshit he isn’t!” Clint barked from behind Steve “Let us in to see him old man or we’ll make our own way in!”

If Clint had thought he’d frighten Alfred he was very much mistaken as the older did not bat an eye lid at him, “I would advise you not to trespass on private property, if you do I shall not hesitate to call the authorities and have you forcibly removed” he said in an icy tone 

Natasha muttered something unpleasant in Russian and Steve glanced over his shoulder to see Wanda’s eyes turned red and magic glowing about her hands

“Um should we be letting her do this?” Sam asked uncertainly but before Steve could answer Alfred was already opening the gate for them allowing them to drive their cars up to the mansion where he was waiting at the door, zombified thanks to Wanda’s mind fuckery

“Take us to Stark” she ordered the butler who did not hesitate, he simply turned on his heel and lead them into the manor and up the stairs to Tony and Bruce’s bedroom. 

 

Tony was sat up in bed, his tablet on his lap and he was tapping at the screen with a frown on his face occasionally glancing up at the TV screen where Buffy The Vampire Slayer was playing. 

He jumped in complete shock when the Avengers burst into his room, Clint mockingly knocking the door as they filed in uninvited 

“Knock knock Stark long time no see!” he sneered at the billionaire who seemed to shrink back against the pillows supporting his back 

“Word has it you’re at deaths door” Natasha said looking Tony over, he had lost weight, he looked pale probably anaemic and his right arm was still in a cast but otherwise she could not discern anything wrong with him, as if she had a right she went to his bedside locker and picked up the bunch of black grapes there and began to help herself to them 

With a start Alfred came to his senses looking round bewildered having no idea how he had suddenly gotten to Tony and Bruce’s bedroom or how the Avengers were there!

“What in the name of…”

“Alfred it’s alright” Tony said striving to stay calm “You can leave us”, it wasn’t alright, he didn’t want these people here but he would be damned before he’d let Alfred get dragged into this nightmare 

“Master Tony…”

“Please Alfred!”, Tony implored the older man, his eyes begging him to understand

Alfred grit his teeth nodding his head already planning on calling Master Wayne and Master Grayson, he glowered at the Avengers as he made his way past them pausing at the door “Ten minutes and then you go” he ordered “Master Tony needs his rest”

“Yeah yeah whatever Jeeves” Clint sneered waving him off 

“It’s Alfred and you can show him some damn respect Barton” Tony flared “What the hell are you doing here anyway, shouldn’t you be with your wife and kids being a Farmer or whatever?” 

“Screw you Stark!” 

Tony sneered “Not in this lifetime, what are you all doing here anyway?”, the sooner they said what they wanted the sooner they’d bugger off, or so he hoped 

Steve smiled and sat on the side of the bed reaching for Tony’s hand which he moved to his lap out of the way, Steve’s smile faltered but he kept it on his face after a beat   
“How are you Tony?” 

“Great” Tony drawled “Minus a spleen and kidney, and stuck on bedrest till my pelvis heals enough to start physio but otherwise I’m good, you?” 

“Our jet needs repairing” Sam blurted cutting to the chase “And the hundred grand stipend won’t cover it or our equipment repairs and maintenance” 

Tony did not look impressed “And this is my problem why?” 

“Come on Stark, we’re your friends” Natasha said “Don’t be like this”, from behind her Tony could see Wanda’s eyes rimmed in red and felt a shiver of fear run down his spine. Right now he was helpless, he couldn’t even get out of bed without considerable aid and certainly couldn’t defend himself, even if Alfred called for help which he probably was doing it would take a while for anyone to arrive, a while in which anything could happen. 

Taking a shaky breath Tony swallowed hard and curled his leg hand into a fist “I can’t work right now, it’s impossible, but I’ll have an engineering crew go over the jet and repair it”, anything to get rid of them quickly, get Roger’s off the bed and away from him!

“Thank you Tony we appreciate that” Steve said beaming at him “I’m so glad you’re alright, we were all so worried when you fell, when that monster Doomsday hurt you”

Worried about me or about losing your meal ticket? Tony idly wondered 

“What about our equipment?” Clint demanded “A hundred Grand a year ain’t gonna go very far”

Get a shitting job then! Was what Tony wanted to shout but as vulnerable as he was right now he didn’t dare, instead he sighed heavily feeling very tired and more than ready for his next dose of pain killers 

“I’ll look into increasing the stipend” he mumbled hating himself for being a push over but too scared of what they might do to him in his weakened state to not agree to their demands 

“Thanks Tony I knew we could count on you” Steve enthused curling his left leg over his right knee and holding the ankle with his hand “So when will you be going back to New York?” 

Tony opened his mouth to say he had no plans of doing so anytime soon when there came a Sonic boom that rattled the windows and suddenly Superman was floating outside the window!

“I do hope I’m not interrupting anything!” he drawled. 

 

The window was open so it was easy for him to climb in, his cape blowing out behind him as he did so and then settled about him once more 

“Mr Stark” he greeted “I am glad to see you are recovering, I bring greetings and further well wishes from Batman and Dragonfly who too hope you have a speedy recovery”

Tony grinned, this was unofficial code for Lex and Bruce are seething they can’t be here right now and will happily kick ass if you need them too!

“Thank them for me will you” Tony said “And tell them that I hope it won’t be the last time we work together, we seem to make a good team”

Superman smiled and that smile could rival all of Hollywood’s finest “I hope so too”   
“Yes” Steve said reluctantly climbing off the bed and standing to his full height which against Superman was not at all impressive “We should look into joining forces”

Superman gazed at him in disdain “My offer is for Mr Stark and Iron Man, not The Avengers” he stated “And now I think we have all taken up enough of Mr Stark’s time, he needs to rest so I think we should depart”, he might be saying it as a suggestion but one look in his eyes and anyone could see that he would force the Avengers to leave if they argued and non of them were a match for him, even Hulk and Thor would struggle against him 

“We’ll talk again soon” Steve said to Tony who gave him a faint fake smile and sagged against the pillows as he and the other Avengers filed out the door under Superman’s watchful gaze. 

The second they were gone he turned to Tony “Are you alright?” 

“I am” Tony said nodding his head “You should check on Alfred though, Wanda did her brain fuck on him he might be freaking out”

“He’s not” Superman assured him with a grin “He’s pissed off!”

Tony chuckled rubbed his stomach where his stitches pulled “He called you?” 

“No Lex did after Alfred called him, Bruce, and Dick” Superman said “I was the one who could get here fastest though,” he paused “Did I get here in time, did they do anything?” 

“No, not really”, Tony bit his bottom lip “I did agree to fix the quin jet though, and increase the stipend” 

“WHAT!” 

The room shook at the force of the cry and Superman cringed “Sorry!”

“At least it’ll shut them up and get them to back off” Tony said knowing Bruce would go ballistic over this later “I could hardly say no when they were all in here and I’m pretty much helpless right now!”

Superman sighed his normally stoic features becoming ones of sympathy “I’m sorry and if there is anything I can do?” 

“You already did it” Tony said “You scared them enough to sod off!”, he offered Superman a grin which was returned but both were shallow as they both knew that despite Tony giving in and giving the Avengers what they wanted this would not be an end to their demands or his difficulties with them.


	15. Chapter 15

Avengers Compound

Considering the fact that the Avengers had violated his home, attacked his butler/guardian, and all but sent his lover into a panic attack, it should have come as no surprise to the Avengers when an exceptionally irate Bruce Wayne arrived at the compound via one of his choppers and greeted Steve with a punch on the jaw that had enough force behind it to send the super soldier staggering back a few paces!. 

“Hey what the fuck!” Clint cried and within a second he and the other Avengers were crowding around Steve taking up protective stances that were probably meant to appear threatening but Bruce had taken on Superman and Doomsday day for God sake not to mention spent twenty years fighting Joker, Penguin, Riddler, Two Face, and many other villains so this had no effect on him at all. 

“Have I done something to offend you Mr Wayne?” Steve asked rubbing his jaw which actually hurt!

“Offend me?”, Bruce nearly laughed, “Offend me Rogers? You have done a damn sight more than offend me, you force your way onto my private property, you attack and violate my butler, and traumatize my lover who is still recovering from having major surgery and is completely bed bound, do you really think offend even comes close to what I am feeling right now?” 

“Whoa hold on here!”, Sam stepped between Bruce and the team “I don’t know what you think happened but we didn’t…”

“Boy I don’t know who you are and I care even less!” Bruce snarled “And do not try to deny what you have done, what that Hydra augmented psychopath has done!”, he directed his gaze to Wanda who flinched at the anger in his dark eyes, “Do you know what it is commonly called when you violate a person Miss Maximoff?” Bruce asked his tone ice cold “It is generally called Rape, and what you did to Alfred, what you have done to Tony and God knows how many others when you invade their minds is rape!”

“That’s enough!” Steve cried stepping forward now “You have no right…”

“I have every right Rogers” Bruce snarled cutting him off “And I am telling you this once and once only so you better get it through that thick skull of yours. Stay the hell away from my family, if you ever approach them again if any of you dare set foot on my property without an invitation then I will make you wish that you had been left to rot at the bottom of the Atlantic!”

The fact he was so much stronger than Bruce should have been a comfort to Steve yet there was something about the man’s demeaner, something in his tone that made Steve’s back stiffen and the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. He didn’t know why but he got the deep impression that Bruce Wayne really wasn’t someone that was to be trifled with. 

Natasha however was not so easily intimidated 

“If Stark bothered to return our calls and did not insist on behaving like a child then we wouldn’t…”, she was cut off and actually backed up a step as Bruce’s searing fury was turned upon her full force

“It is only because of Tony begging me not to that I haven’t had the lot of you arrested already” he spat at her “If it were not for him doing so then I would have had the lot of you thrown in the nearest cell and left there to rot, and let me assure you that if anything like this happens again then not even Tony’s pleas will keep me from doing so” 

“We didn’t do anything wrong!” Wanda stated sounding like a petulant child 

“If you think that Miss Maximoff then your sense of right and wrong are even more skewed than I first thought!” Bruce stated “Tell me do you get some kind of perverse pleasure in violating peoples thoughts? Making them see their worst nightmares, forcing them to do things against their will?” 

“Leave her alone!” Clint growled 

“Or what Barton, what will you do? Throw a few poorly thought out insults at me!?” 

Clint immediately went in with his fists which was a mistake as Bruce was more than ready for this and easily evaded him, grabbed his wrist twisted it behind Clint’s back and knocked him off his feet with a single sweep of his leg leaving the archer on the ground cradling his wrist and panting from the air being knocked out of him 

“Next time I won’t be so gentle!” Bruce warned him “And that goes for the rest of you too” he said looking at the team with unconcealed hated “This is your one and only warning, take it to heart or suffer the consequences”

Before anyone could say anything he stalked back to his chopper and climbed in, the bird rising gracefully up into the air a moment later. 

“What a prick!” Clint grunted getting to his feet with Sam’s help 

“What the hell did Stark say to him?” Wanda demanded “We didn’t hurt him or that old man!”

Steve shook his head “Wayne is clearly delusional if he thinks he can keep me..us from Tony, he’s our friend after all”

“Speak for yourself!” Wanda muttered beneath her breath 

“Well at least Stark’s going to fix the jet and give us more funding” Natasha said with a shrug “And it’s not like we really need him for more than that”

Steve heaved a sigh knowing he wanted Tony for far more than that but nodded his head anyway letting Natasha think he was in full agreement. 

 

********************************************************************************* 

 

Wayne Manor 

 

With Tony’s pelvis continuing to heal nicely the Doctors took him off bedrest but confined him to a wheel chair as he healed. 

This at least meant he could get around again and wasn’t cooped up in one room anymore which improved his mood greatly. 

Naturally Dick and he took to charging about the halls as fast as Dick could push him in the chair until Alfred and Bruce yelled at them to stop before something got broken, (Not that this deterred them at all). 

With him being up and around Bruce decided to hold a dinner party to celebrate Tony’s increased recovery. 

(Only for select friends of course). 

 

Lex and Clark happily flew to Gotham to spend the weekend with Tony, Bruce, Alfred, Dick, and quite surprisingly Vision whom Tony had invited to the Mansion with Bruce’s approval. 

The Android had become quite close to Tony since leaving the compound, they had been speaking everyday on the phone and skype in which the Android told Tony all about his studies with FRIDAY. 

Apparently he was taking an interest in philosophy, poetry, music, and cookery!.

The cookery was the most surprising since he didn’t eat or drink nor have functioning taste buds so he had no idea what the food he prepared actually tasted like but according to Pepper who had been one of the recipients of this enterprise Vision had quite the talent and his cookies, muffins, cakes, and scones were going down a treat with SI staff. 

 

He had easily won over Bruce with his formal and polite but incredibly inquisitive nature, and because he had taken Tony’s side when it came to The Avengers, that of course put him in Bruce’s good books and endeared him to Lex and Clark. 

Lex scientist that he was, was of course fascinated by Vision and spent a good few hours talking with him when they first met about things that had Clark’s mind boggling, and since Tony and Bruce spoke the same language as Lex and Vision he sort out Dick to have a conversation in English rather than Genius-ese!. 

 

Relaxed and comfortable they sat around Bruce’s enormous dining table toasting Tony’s recovery and making plans for Superman, Batman, Ironman, Dragonfly, and Robin to unite. 

 

“We can’t go public, me and Bruce are technically criminals, if anyone found out about our alter egos then we’d be in deep shit”

“Too say the least” Bruce murmured, while the Gotham PD might give him some leeway since he’d been of use to them he was still a wanted fugitive from justice, both he and Lex would face criminal charges of assault and battery, breaking and entering, property damage, etc.., they would both be looking at a long stretch in prison if they were ever caught. 

“You don’t need to reveal who you are just because I did” Tony said “I’m an attention whore, always have been!”

“Oh believe me we know!” Lex groaned rolling his eyes “If the naked swimming in the fountain in Rome didn’t prove that nothing will!”

Clark who’d been in the process of swallowing a mouthful of wine promptly choked and Alfred shook his head looking heavenward while Dick laughed and Bruce just looked fond 

“Good times!” Tony mused grinning unashamedly 

“Question” Vision asked “Is it common place for humans to engage in nude bathing in public?”

“Only when there are vast amounts of alcohol involved” Tony replied knowledgeably “And maybe some less than legal substances!”

Vision inclined his head looking amused while Dick just continued to laugh 

“If we can get back on track?” Bruce asked “I think Tony is right, we can become a united force without compromising our identities, we already have a huge amount of public support after Doomsday, any show of us working together with intentions to continue to do so in the future I believe will be met with the full support of the public”

“That is likely correct Mr Wayne, especially with Tony and Mr Kent supporting the Dragonfly, Batman, and Robin the confidence in your alter egos will grow a great deal and the fact that you are technically criminals may indeed become something of the past”

“That’d be nice” Lex mused but Bruce shook his head 

“Don’t hold your breath, from what I have been hearing the United Nations is moving to put forward some kind of motion about Superheroes in the wake of the Senate bombing, and…” he paused looking contritely at Tony “Sokovia”

Tony swallowed hard and reached from his water, while he knew that the Sokovia disaster was not entirely his fault he would always carry some measure of guilt over it for the rest of his life. 

“Do you have any idea what they are planning?” Clark asked 

Bruce shook his head “I have only heard tit bits of information so far but I think it will be some kind of oversight for us and people like us aimed at preventing collateral damage”

“That would not be without merit” Alfred intoned “Provided it was done benignly and was honestly regulated”

“I wonder how Rogers and his fuckwits will take that?” Dick snorted   
“Badly I shouldn’t wonder” Vision stated “Captain Rogers does not seem to have a great deal of respect for persons in authority, or anyone but himself for that matter”

“No shit” Lex grunted and turned a glare on Bruce “And the next time you go to kick the shit out of him at least do me the courtesy of letting me join in will you!?” 

“I humbly ask your pardon Mr Luthor I do not know what I was thinking!”, Bruce’s voice dripped with sarcasm and Lex flipped him off 

“Have any of you thought of a name for your…collective?” Alfred asked dabbing his lips on a napkin and reaching for his wine 

“Oh don’t say collective Alfred it makes me think of The Borg!” Tony said with a grin “And hey here’s a very important question for the table. If The Borg and The Darleks got into a fight who would win?”. 

 

**********************************************************************************

 

Tony was in heaven

If heaven was a king size bed with two thousand count cotton sheets, goose feather pillows, and contained an incredibly buff Billionaire who could do unspeakable things with his mouth then Tony was definitely in heaven!.

“God…what you do to me!” he moaned as Bruce kissed and licked his way up to his mouth and claimed it in a deep kiss that lasted far too briefly for Tony’s liking and he shamelessly keened as Bruce pulled back with a dark chuckle 

“Bruce!” he whined “Please fuck me!” 

“No Tonio” Bruce whispered peppering his jaw with kisses “We can’t, not yet” 

“You’re killing me Rue!” Tony groaned “I’m gonna die of blue balls and it’ll be your fault! That is what it will say on my grave stone you know? Here lays Anthony Edward Stark who died of blue balls courtesy of Bruce prick tease Wayne!” 

“Prick tease?” Bruce inquired amused at the dramatics 

“Total prick tease, my cock is whimpering for all your teasing Mr Wayne, you are cruel and unusual and I…” Tony’s non sensical rambling was cut off as Bruce delivered another kiss that left the other Billionaire momentarily speechless 

“I don’t think it’ll say that on your headstone Tonio” Bruce said “You wanna know what I think it’ll say or rather hope it’ll say a good fifty years from now?” 

“What?” Tony asked as soon as he got his well tormented tongue working again 

“Here lays Anthony Edward Stark-Wayne, beloved husband of Bruce Wayne and Hero Iron Man”

Tony froze his eyes going wide and mouth hanging open in shock, did Bruce just propose to him? Is that what just happened? Did confirmed bachelor Bruce Wayne just ask him to marry him? 

Tony was still trying to process this as Bruce suddenly moved, going to the bedside cabinet and took a small velvet box from within the draw which he opened and held out to Tony 

“Anthony Edward Stark will you marry me?”


	16. Chapter 16

Wayne Enterprises complex

 

A veritable ocean of press had gathered before the hallowed steps of Wayne Enterprises where a dais had been set up along with a temporary stand with microphones. 

 

At exactly 11 am the doors to the main complex opened and out strode Bruce, Tony, Lucius Fox, and Pepper Potts who made their way to the dais averting their eyes from the flashes of multiple cameras. 

 

Lucius took the microphone first, clearing his throat and called the reporters to order. 

“Mr. Wayne and Mr. Stark have news to share with you and would appreciate that you save questions until after they have finished speaking, Thank You”, with a smile he stepped back letting Bruce and Tony take the spotlight together. 

 

While Lucius had asked that no questions be asked until Bruce and Tony had spoken, not all reporters were complicit with this request and Christine Everhart immediately spoke up. 

“Tony, are you now fully recovered from your injuries, we have been told they were very severe”

Tony’s lips twitched in amusement, some things never changed!

He leaned forward and spoke into the microphone “I am not completely recovered yet Christine, thank you for your concern, but I am well on the way to a full recovery”, he and Bruce had waited to do this press conference until he was walking again to try and avoid too many questions about his health and recovery which doing this in a wheelchair would have caused a barrage of questions he just didn’t want to answer. 

 

Not about to be outdone by her arch nemesis in journalism Lois Lane spoke up next 

“What do you have to say on the rift between Iron Man and the Avengers, Mr. Stark?” she asked shooting Christine a dirty look “Is there any truth to the rumors that Superman is assembling his own team of superheroes which include yourself and exclude The Avengers?”

Tony could have groaned, the last thing he wanted was to discuss his former…, well he wasn’t even calling them teammates even in his mind anymore, The Avengers, but it seemed he had no choice thanks to the hair pulling contest Lane and Everhart had going between them!

“I have nothing more to say on my association with The Avengers than I have already said, as everyone knows I am no longer an Avenger and do not have any affiliation with the team,” Tony said   
hearing Bruce growl under his breath, “As for Superman, I can not speak for him, or make assumptions about his intentions, I would suggest you speak with him yourself M.S Lane”

“But..”

“If we can have no further questions for a few minutes?” Tony asked looking at the reporters, as Lois fell silent and glared at Christine who shot her a smug look at her smacking down at Tony’s hands. 

“Bruce,” Tony said stepping back half a step so Bruce could take the microphone 

“Thank you,” Bruce said and regarded the media with a tight but genuine smile, he might have something pleasant to speak of today but that didn’t make him like the press any more than normal, which was not at all. 

 

“As you are all aware Tony and I have known each other for many years now, almost getting on for thirty years now,..”

“Shit!” Tony murmured “You get less for murder!”, this got a laugh from the media and playful poke in the side from Bruce 

“Suffice it to say that we’ve had our ups and downs over the years, some pretty spectacular disagreements, to which several hotels who’s suites were damaged can attest to!”

More laughter came from the press at this, the older members recalling the fiery on again, off again relationship Tony and Bruce had during the nineties.

Both too hot-tempered, too stubborn, and far too headstrong, they had clashed on a regular basis. 

When things had been good between them it had been brilliant, but when they argued things escalated to a full blown fight which resulted in them both throwing punches and damaging property. 

However nearly fourteen years since their last epic break up they had both grown up, mellowed somewhat, learned to stop and think before they started shouting. 

Most of all, this time they were being honest with each other, which was why things were working. 

“I know the world has pretty much given up on the hope that either of us will ever settle down, has written us off as playboys and bachelors, however,” Bruce paused and smiled, he held out a hand to Tony who took it and joined him   
“It is my pleasure to announce that we are engaged to be married”.

 

The reaction from the press was deafening an immediate, reporters shouted and screamed questions, explosions of camera flashes blinded the Billionaires who gazed at each other like they could find the answers to the Universe in each-others eyes. 

“What does this mean for Stark Industries and Wayne Enterprises?”

“Who proposed?” 

“When is the wedding to be?”

“Our respective companies will remain as separate entities,” Tony said “Though we do have some joint projects that we will disclose in due course”, smiling he held up his left hand revealing his engagement ring, “Bruce popped the question”

“Does that mean you’ll be the Bride?” Christine called out earning a few chuckles 

Tony gave his best shit-eating grin “I do look good in white!”, this got more laughs still

“As for when the wedding will be, we have not yet set a date,” Bruce said “And neither have we chosen a venue as of yet”

“Will your marriage affect your role as Iron Man?” Lois called to Tony, however, he shook his head and he and Bruce stepped down from the dais letting Pepper and Lucius take over from them. 

 

Arm in arm the two walked back into the complex where Tony gave up trying to appear straight-backed and easy moving. While he was on his feet again he was not fully healed and was still in considerable pain. 

Putting his arm around Tony’s waist Bruce guided him to where Alfred was waiting with the wheelchair into which Tony gratefully sank. 

“Alright?” Bruce asked him “Do you need pain relief?” 

“No I’ll be alright,” Tony said, it was a lie but he was trying to wean himself off the painkillers, he already had difficulties with alcohol, the last thing he needed was an addiction to painkillers on top of that 

“You’re sure?” Bruce asked not looking convinced 

“Positive, now let’s go and see what your R and D departments been up too!”

Bruce rolled his eyes at Tony’s eagerness but gave in to the demand and took hold of the handlebars of the chair wheeling Tony towards the lift and ignored the “Mush, Mush!” from his fiancé.

 

******************************************************************************** 

 

Avengers Compound

 

Steve stared in absolute horror at the TV screen in his bedroom.

The news had gone wild with the announcement, replays of the press conference were being played on every channel and social media was just about exploding with posts and tweets. 

“The two most controversial Billionaires have shocked the world with their engagement which they announced today outside Wayne Enterprises Complex in Gotham,” The News reader said as images of the press conference were played on the screen behind her 

“Since the announcement, well wishes and congratulations have been pouring in from social media and Lex Luthor had this to say..”

Lex was stood outside of Luthor Towers in Metropolis a beaming smile on his face “Bruce and Tony have been my friends for nearly twenty years. They are soul mates, I could not be happier for them”

The Reporter spoke again and more images were shown, “The support of this marriage is ever growing it seems, as even Superman declares his support to the Billionaire sweethearts”

A phone camera recorded image showed Superman using his heat vision to write Congratulations! With a love heart in the clouds above Gotham City!

In Central park, people had got together and laid out flowers saying B 4 T, in Gotham a love heart of candles had been set up, and above the Baxter building, Johnny Storm wrote Stark/Wayne 4ever! 

“Sadly not all responses have been encouraging or supportive,” the news reader said “From Latveria Dr. Doom had this to say”

The mechanical form of Doom appeared on the screen “This is a blasphemous abomination of a sacred ceremony, both should be destroyed for their base perversion!”

Several anti-gay groups had also made similar comments, one even going so far as to burn an effigy of Iron Man!. 

“A prominent spokesman for one of America’s more conservative religious groups had this to say”

A man garbed in some kind of religious dress stood before camera’s speaking into a microphone 

“Tony Stark and Bruce Wayne are public figures, they need to be setting a positive example to our younger generation, showing them the correct way to live, which is not in Sin in a member of the same sex. This union is a travesty to the natural and binding unions sanctified by our Lord God!”. 

 

Time was Steve would have agreed with the man, but he had learned enough in this century about himself as much as anything and no longer agreed with such outdated bigoted beliefs. 

Taking the remote he changed the channel and snarled as yet another report on the Stark/Wayne marriage came up

“It is estimated,” the News Reader said “That between them, Bruce Wayne and Tony Stark will have a combined wealth of one hundred and twenty-three billion dollars! This will make them the World’s wealthiest couple!”

Another channel change and Steve let out a frustrated cry as a show revealed old photos and videos of Tony and Bruce during the nineties, the two of them younger and more volatile, but no less passionate about each other. 

“Is this a healthy relationship?” the host of the show asked his guest “Both were seen repeatedly sporting bruises back in the nineties, were notorious for throwing wild parties that would last for days on end, and having fights that often involved the police being called”

Steve clenched his fists so tight his nails dug into the flesh of his palms as an image of a twenty-something Tony with a split lip and a twenty-something Bruce with a black eye was shown 

“Their relationship back then was most definitely not healthy,” the guest said “It was violent and dangerous for them both, however, we have seen drastic changes in both men since this time, and while their relationship is undoubtedly still passionate they are less likely to fly off the handle at the slightest provocation”

“In cases of domestic violence there is generally only one aggressor, in this instance, it seems they were both guilty of the same,” the Host said “What could cause that? Or was one the aggressor while the other merely defending himself?”

Steve snarled under his breath if Wayne was hurting Tony in any way he would rip the spoiled, delinquent Billionaire apart with his bare hands!

“I don’t think so,” the guest said “Neither Stark or Wayne are the kind of people who would let themselves be abused, I think they were both guilty of hitting each other in the heat of confrontations”

“What would cause that?”

“They are both extremists, there is no halfway for either of them, it's all or nothing on everything, so its natural that would apply to their relationship with each other, very passionate and quite probably deeply loving, but also on the darker side of the same coin very volatile and dramatic”

“They are both dominants you think?”, the host's audience hooted at this

“I think they are very dominant men, very passionate men, and while on a romantic note passion is to be applauded, it can also bring out some of the worst in people”

“Yet despite all the trouble they had in their early relationship they now seem happier than ever,” the host said “Will they stand the test of time, it is certainly going to be a question on everyone’s lips as this drama unfolds..”

The TV screen shattered as Steve threw the remote into it, embedding it in the glass as Natasha came into his room. She paused seeing the destroyed TV and gave Steve questioning expression 

“I..lost my temper” he mumbled 

“The Stark/Wayne show getting to you?” she asked and did not wait for an answer “Clint’s cursing up a storm and Wanda’s shattered three windows since it began”

Steve groaned running a hand over his face, the kind of glass they had in this building cost a fortune and even with Tony’s added one hundred and fifty thousand to the stipend and agreement of sending over SI engineers to repair the Quin Jet the budget was stretched very thin, what with having to pay for their own weapons maintenance and repairs, the utility bills, and other necessities they did not have the cash to keep spending on repairs whenever one of them damaged something. 

“Also, there are reporters wanting our opinion on the engagement,” Natasha said “I’ve tried giving them a No Comment, but they won’t have it, I think you’d best say something”

“Like what?” Steve asked snapping at Natasha now which earned him her narrow-eyed glare 

“How Stark is not part of the team anymore and what he does with his body is his business!” she spat at him 

“How about he and Wayne deserve each other?” Sam suggested coming to lean against the door frame “They’re both as obnoxious as each other!”

“You’ve got to say something Cap, they aren’t leaving and their presence is making Wanda jumpy!”

“Fine!” Steve snapped, he shoved past Natasha and Sam and made his way to the front gate to speak to the press. 

 

******************************************************************************* 

 

Gotham 

 

Wayne Manor

 

Tony was stretched out on the sofa with his head in Bruce’s lap, Bruce’s long fingers running through his hair and dancing over his scalp making it tingle pleasantly as they half-heartedly watched the news. 

“From the Avengers, Captain America had this to say in regards to the Stark/Wayne engagement”

“Stark/Wayne, why not Wayne/Stark?” Bruce murmured 

“Because S comes before W in the alphabet” Tony replied sleepily and only paid half attention to the TV, the rest he gave to getting Bruce’s dress trousers undone so he slips a hand inside them and fish out Bruce’s already semi-hard length which he gave several teasing strokes before rolling onto his side and taking Bruce’s cock into his mouth

Bruce stiffened and gasped, his fingers tightened in Tony’s hair and his vision narrowed to a blurred haze as his eyelids lowered, on the TV Rogers was speaking but neither paid any attention to what was being said

“Stark is no longer an Avenger, he is a separate entity to the Avengers, we are not privy to anything he does or may do”

“Do the Avengers support the marriage?” 

“Will you be at the Wedding?”

Steve flushed and looked to be clenching and unclenching his fists but neither Tony or Bruce cared, Bruce was struggling to keep from pressing Tony’s bobbing head down, and Tony was swirling his tongue about Bruce’s cock, tormenting him with grazes of his teeth, and suckling lewdly 

“I have received no invitation at present”

“Would you attend if you did?” 

Tony paused in his ministrations, shifted his position and seemed to swallow Bruce whole!

Bruce gave a hoarse cry and tipped back his head letting out strained gasps as he fought to keep from crying out 

“Honestly I don’t know if the Avengers would attend or not”

“Is there a rift between yourselves and Tony Stark then, what do you think of his new teammates, certainly they are impressive aren’t they?” 

“That is all I have to say” Steve stated in a tight voice and retreated back inside the compound as Bruce came down Tony’s throat with a guttural cry

“I think..” Tony said sitting up and wiping his lips on the back of his hand, lips that were swollen and wet, and utterly begging to be devoured! “That I am very impressive” he purred and ran calloused fingers up Bruce’s shirt “What do you think Mr. Wayne?” 

“I think..” Bruce whispered and had clear his suddenly tight throat, “That you need putting to bed, Mr. Stark”

“Do I indeed?” Tony asked a sly grin on his face and a wicked gleam in his eyes 

“Yes,” Bruce said “Right this minute in fact!”, he swept Tony into his arms and rose up from the sofa carrying Tony to the stairs and up to their bedroom, leaving the TV on with the news reporters speculating on wedding dates, and the Avenger’s ambiguous reaction to the news.


	17. Chapter 17

Three Months Later

New York

 

Standing beneath Stark Tower, before a veritable sea of press, the newly formed Superhero Team revealed themselves to the world. 

Each member had been hand selected by Superman and then vetted by Batman and Iron Man before being confirmed as suitable for the team. 

In full costumes they stood side by side as the media took their pictures and asked questions. 

“What inspired you to do this Superman?” Lois Lane asked 

Superman stepped forward, gracing her with a smile that had her blushing, “After the battle with Doomsday, I became convinced that the best way to ensure the safety of this world is to have a team of remarkable and dedicated individuals working together,” he looked down the line up at the team, “Had it not been for the interventions of Batman, Dragonfly, and Iron Man in Gotham, then I would likely not be here today, and quite possibly neither would anyone else had Doomsday not been defeated”

“Batman, Dragonfly, and The Robin are vigilante’s!” another journalist called out “They are criminals, how can you entrust the safety of the planet to them?” 

Arguments both for and against this followed until Tony fired and repulsor at the sky to shut everyone up!

Aquaman gave him a thumbs up sign at this appearing to be amused!

“Okay, now I have your attention!” he said “Let me explain a few things so there’s no confusion. While technically speaking Batman, Dragonfly, Robin, and others act outside the law, they only go after criminals, the lowest of the low, sex traffickers, drug dealers, rapists, paedophiles, murderers. To clarify, they only hurt people who are hurting others, who are a danger to others, they do not attack the innocent or set out to endanger civilians”

“But how can we trust them when their identities are a secret?” Christine Everhart demanded 

Tony graced her with a charming smile, “All the members of this team have revealed their identities to each other and signed NDA contracts that will only become void should anyone of us go rogue”

At this point Wonder Woman came forward to add her voice to his 

“If one of us does go rogue they will have to face judgement and justice from the rest of us”

With her history she was perhaps the most popular of the team after Superman, and her support of this team with Superman’s was winning over a lot of opinions. 

“Mr Stark!” another reporter called out “What about The Avengers?” 

The Flash groaned and snorted loudly, “Who gives a flying f..guh!” he was cut off as Cyborg elbowed him in the stomach 

“No swearing idiot!” 

“Oh, go screw microwave!” Flash shot back 

“Children!” Batman sighed “Try and behave!” 

“I am not a member of The Avengers” Tony stated “When I left them I had no intentions of joining another team, however, the events in Gotham, and Superman’s rather convincing arguments changed my mind”

“What is this team called?” a Reporter from the back of the crowd shouted 

“Robin and his swallows!” Dick snickered quietly resulting in a growl from Bruce who was sure to slap him upside the head as soon as they were in private, beside them Wonder Woman rolled her eyes heavenward and seemed to be silently asking the Old Gods why she had been roped into working with children!

“Kal-el?” Tony said gesturing for Superman to take the lead again 

Towering over everyone Superman stood proud as he made the declaration “This team will be known as The Justice League”.

 

******************************************************************************** 

 

Avengers Compound

 

“The Justice League!” Clint spat in disgust at the TV screen “Stark’s fucking cheer leaders hand picked to stroke his fucking ego more like!”

“Like it needs stroking” Wanda growled glaring at the screen 

“Wonder Woman is not a cheer leader” Steve corrected “She’s a true hero, I heard tell of her during my youth, the things she did during WWI”

“Great!” Clint snorted “One decent person out of a bunch of freaks and assholes!”

“It doesn’t matter” Steve said, trying and failing to take his eyes off Tony on the screen “Another superhero team in the world won’t make a difference to The Avengers, we will still be the peoples first choice to defend the world”

“Damn right we will” Sam said 

“Right!” Clint sneered “Who’d go t’Stark for help? Everything that dickhead touches turns to shit”

“That’s not true Clint!” Steve snapped before he could help himself, “He’s made mistakes but he’s no monster”

“He is a monster” Wanda whispered, her hands glowing red 

“Fuck Stark, fuck the Justice League, we’re the Avengers!” Sam declared “Nothing and no one will take that from us”. 

 

**********************************************************************************

 

It was not remotely surprising that a cataclysmic screw up from The Avengers was not far around the corner. 

In an attempt to capture Rumlow and bring down yet more Hydra fuckwits, The Avengers trespassed in Nigeria and engaged in a fire fight in a highly populated area risking God knows how many civilian lives, and when Rumlow decided to blow himself up in an attempt to take Rogers and as many others as possible with him, Wanda intervened trying to direct the explosion out of the street only to send it into a building killing nine civilians. 

Wakandan Civilians. 

The notoriously isolationistic country was immediately up in arms over the deaths of their kinsmen, and the rest of the world was in agreement. 

The more extreme factions were demanding Wanda’s head on a platter, for her to be tied to a stake and burned as if it were dark ages!. 

Naturally after such a public screw up, following several other screw ups, something had to be done, some kind of oversight had to be put in place to protect everyone. 

The Sokovia accords, agreed upon by 117 countries in the UN. 

 

The newly formed Justice League were all behind it, with amendments to be made to the first document. 

This was not about putting people in chains or using them as an attack squad, it was about ensuring peoples right, both civilians and Superheroes. About seeing that the Laws of each country and the border control of each country was respected and adhered to. 

If in the event that people got hurt then there would be the same kind of investigations that all service personnel faced, and punishment if deemed necessary would be handed out. 

 

Tony tried to explain this to Steve, to make him understand the need for oversight, for some kind of system to be put in place to keep the number of casualties down to the barest minimum. 

He even explained about the amendments that were already being put underway. 

He, Superman, and Diana, whose identities were public had already insisted upon an amendment being put in place to protect the identity of the Superheroes whose identities were a secret. 

They had agreed upon a system, where two superheroes who had revealed themselves publicly would vouch for their team mate who would have to reveal their identity to those who would vouch for them. If they then went rogue, not only would the rogue superhero be brought to account for their actions, those who vouched for them would also face punishment as the anonymous superhero would be their responsibility. 

 

Natasha was the only one who actually seemed capable of listening and actually signed the damn accords. 

The rest of the Avengers refused to see sense and with Barnes coming out of the wood work again following a bombing in Vienna, Steve ended up with a one track mind. 

Save Bucky at any and all costs. 

Which led to dozens of further casualties, and himself and Wilson becoming criminals. 

Things were most certainly not helped by the late King of Wakanda’s Son T’Challa poking his nose in trying to get revenge on Barnes who it was believed had a hand in the bombing which had resulted in the Kings death. 

 

Just when Tony thought he might be making headway with Rogers things went even further to shit as some asshole with a grudge against the Avengers the size of the Grand Canyon triggered Barnes resulting in another fight and Tony very nearly getting shot, and The Avenger’s trying to make an escape at the Airport. 

All the Avengers were present for this, and some pain in the ass idiot in a size changing costume that Roger’s had roped in to help him. 

Tony insisted that The Justice League not be involved in this beyond himself and only had Rhodey, Vision, Widow, and Spiderman as back up. 

The Kid was very new on the scene but determined and talented, and was awed to be fighting alongside Iron Man. 

 

Both teams took a pounding, and yet another tragedy could have struck had it not been for the intervention of The Flash who just “Happened” to be in the neighbourhood. 

Vision accidently hit Rhodey’s suit rendering it powerless, Tony and Wilson tried to catch him but weren’t able to make it in time. 

But, just before Rhodey hit the ground Barry was beneath him and caught him sparing him God knows what injuries or possible death. 

“Thanks Man” Rhodey panted shaking like a leaf, his normally dark skin was ashen and sweat was rolling off him as he sat on the ground, too shaken up to move just yet 

“No problem” Barry replied cheerfully, “I keep telling Supes that I’m faster than him but he won’t believe it, and he has to go and show off by lifting buildings and things, like that is just so cool, and okay, I supposed that is pretty cool, but still it is totally showing off!” 

Had Rhodey not been recovering from nearly shitting himself then he would likely have been impressed by the fact Barry managed to say all of that in a single breath!

“Hey, everyone okay?” Tony asked dropping down beside them, Wilson landed near by looking relieved, a relief that was short lived as a lasso was suddenly wrapped about him pinning his falcon wings and arms down

“Please,” Diana said sauntering forward, “Do not move” 

“We’re good!” Barry replied and looked up at the sky where the Quinjet was fading into the distance   
“Shouldn’t you be going after them?” 

Tony shook his head and sighed deeply “Not right now”, seeing Rhodey fall had shaken him too, he needed to reassure himself that his best friend was going to be alright, that he wasn’t hurt. That took president over Steve Rogers right now. 

“Not that I’m not grateful, because I am incredibly grateful, but why the hell are you two here when I distinctly remember saying, Do Not Come Here!” he asked Diana 

She opened her mouth to reply but Barry naturally beat her to it “Br..Batman said you might need back up, Supes and Aquaman were gonna be here but they’re dealing with Tsunami” 

“Of course they are” Tony dead panned 

“This isn’t over Stark” Wilson said, the lasso compelling him to speak the truth, “There are Winter soldiers, in Siberia, Steve and Barnes are going after them to stop Zemo, and when they’ve done that they’ll be coming for you, give you what you deserve!”

Diana pulled on the lasso sharply, “What shall we do with them?” she asked 

Tony shrugged “Turn them over to the authorities for process and extradition, it’s up to the law what happens to them now”, he offered his hand to Rhodey, helping him to his feet “Lets get this dealt with”. 

 

*********************************************************************************

 

After the unexpected arrival of Barry and Diana, Tony wasn’t remotely surprised to have Lex and Bruce turn up as their alter egos to assist in securing the Avengers. 

The Avengers naturally shouted choice comments at them as they were escorted to their cells but were ignored by the League who gathered to discuss the situation in Siberia.

By this time Aquaman, Cyborg, and Superman had joined them 

“You’re going in after them, aren’t you?” Lex said, it was not really a question 

“I have to,” Tony said “We can’t risk more Winter Soldiers being on the loose”

“Well you’re not going in alone” Bruce stated, his voice distorted by the modulator but no less as comforting to Tony, he had sent Dick home alone with Spiderman with instruction to patrol the streets in their absence, so that no villain decided to take advantage of the situation. 

Had they not been in a public facility then Tony would have hugged Bruce, but with his alter ego in place, Tony could not very well go around hugging Batman when he was engaged to Bruce Wayne, not without arousing suspicions anyway. 

“If you are going to Siberia I will accompany you”, this came from T’Challa, still in his panther suit looking no worse for wear despite the numerous fights he’d been in   
“I was wrong about Barnes, I must atone for that” the young King stated “And bring this..Zemo to justice”

“Yo man justice is totally our bag!” Barry declared “We are SO on top of justice it’s like out whole Mission statement..” whatever else he’d been going to say was lost as Victor grew tired of the babble and clasped a metal hand over his mouth 

“Sorry, we’re still trying to house train him!” he said to T’Challa completely ignoring Barry’s muffled protests 

“I am surrounded by juveniles!” Diana sighed 

“You can come with us if you want,” Tony said to T’Challa who inclined his head in agreement, “But!” he held up a hand and directed his words to everyone “I am going in alone when we get there,” as the protests began he waved them off “I don’t want to start another fist fight risking unleashing the Winter Soldier, I’ll stay in radio contact but don’t move in unless absolutely necessary”

“Tony..” Bruce began 

“I’ll be fine” Tony insisted “And if things start to get dicey you guys can move in, but until then please do as I say and stay outside”.

 

********************************************************************************** 

 

Siberia

Steve practically lit up at the sight of Tony when he joined him and Bucky in the bunker. 

The three of them working alongside was just how he had always wanted it to be, it was perfect, he and his best friend back together again, and Tony with them. 

Once they dealt with Zemo they could sort everything out, he’d make Tony understand his side, make him see sense, see how much better things would be if he’d just swallow his pride and let Steve take the lead as he should, leave Bruce Wayne who was clearly poisoning his mind, and these stupid ideas of The Justice League behind and come back to The Avengers where he belonged. 

Of course nothing ever turned out that easy. 

Zemo had a final ace up his sleeve, revealed a secret that Steve had kept hidden. 

The Murder of the Starks by the Winter Soldier AKA Bucky Barnes back in 91. 

“I know that road” Tony whispered watching the black and white video play on the screen with growing horror as Barnes brutally murdered his parents before his eyes. 

“Did you know?” he demanded of Steve with more anger and hatred in his eyes than he had ever expressed in his life 

Steve made a weak attempt at lying but Tony, having spent his life surrounded by liars saw through it in an instant, what followed next by Tony’s perspective was a red haze of pure fury as he went to exact revenge for his parents. 

 

Outside the bunker The League waited impatiently. The lining of the bunker was effecting the radio signal so they weren’t able to keep contact with Tony as they had intended. 

They would probably have burst in had it not been for the fact that Superman could hear the conversations going on inside quite clearly. 

“I don’t like this” Lex said for probably the ninth time, he tapped his fingers on the side of his jet irritably, he hated not having a cigarette or drink available for such times 

“Why don’t we just go in?” Barry asked for what was probably the hundredth time 

“Because Tony said not to” Bruce growled really not happy with the situation “And Supes will give us the heads up if things take a turn for the worst”

Clark shot him an irritated look, he did not appreciate the new nickname 

“This is taking too long” Victor said “Somethings wrong”

“I agree” Diana stated “We should move in”

“One moment,” Clark frowned, listening intently to something the others couldn’t hear, then his eyes widened and he looked to Bruce “Barnes murdered the Starks!”

“What!?” Bruce snarled 

“He was under brain washing, the Winter Soldier, “ Clark explained as he continued to listen “And Rogers..,” his face fell “Oh God, Rogers knew!”

That was all anyone needed to hear, now as one they moved in. 

 

They found Tony involved in a fight with both super soldiers, he was understandably out of control, enraged, fighting wildly without a real purpose. The combination of grief and anger was fuelling him right now, stopping him from thinking clearly, deep down he knew that Barnes was not really responsible, but he needed time to process that, time Roger’s deception had not given him. 

“Plan?” Barry asked as Tony blasted a bloody great hole in the bunker 

“You and Cyborg help Panther deal with Zemo” Bruce ordered “We’ll handle this”

“Good plan!” Barry stated and was gone

“Lex, you and me get Tony, pin him down, keep him from doing anything he’ll regret, Clark, Arthur, Diana, you guys take Barnes and Rogers”

“Pleasure!” Arthur growled and in unison they moved. 

 

 

Batman and Dragonfly tackled Tony, both taking a side, leaping on him and forcing him to the ground where they kept him pinned, Bruce straddling his chest while Lex lay over his legs. 

“Get off me!” Tony screamed sounding on the verge of hysteria 

“Can’t do that Tones” Lex said “If you do this you’ll never forgive yourself”

“He killed my Mom!” Tony howled, thrashing beneath the combined weight of the two superheroes, he could have used his repulsors, used a unibeam on them, but he would never hurt his friend or his lover

“He killed her!” he screamed his voice becoming hoarse, he didn’t try to protest as Bruce opened his visor revealing his bruised, bloody, and tear streaked face “My Mom!” he choked out gazing up into Bruce’s eyes “My Mom!”

“I know Tony,” Bruce whispered and he did know the grief that Tony was feeling right now “I know, I am so, so sorry”

Just like that the fight went out of Tony, he gave into the grief completely letting out a truly heart breaking howl and curled in on himself, sobbing freely and loudly. 

Climbing off him Bruce and Lex changed the positions so Tony was being held by Bruce while Lex held his hand and rubbed his back. 

 

“I’m so sorry,” this came from Barnes, he wasn’t putting up any fight now, he surrendered to Diana without question and she was not restraining him, neither was Aquaman who flanked him keeping a watch anyway

“It was not truly your doing,” Diana said “Tony will come to see that given enough time”

“Bucky!” 

The cry was not unexpected, but it was unwanted, Steve, looking decidedly worse for wear made an acrobatic run for his friend only to slam against what felt like an impenetrable wall which knocked back down onto his backside.

The wall was in fact Superman’s chest, and the last son of Krypton stood before Captain America with an expression of complete disdain on his face. 

“You get one chance here Captain,” he said “Stand Down and you might yet receive mercy”

“God knows he doesn’t deserve any” Bruce growled, holding Tony’s head against his chest 

“This isn’t your fight!” Rogers snarled at Superman “Get out of my way!” 

Superman shook his head and Rogers ran at him throwing the shield. 

Superman easily dodged the shield and with a single hand took hold of Rogers by the front of his uniform and tossed him, non-too gently into the bunker wall just as Barry arrived 

“That Zemo guy is taken care of and the King Panther guy is offering sanctuary to Barnes” he said “He says he has secure facilities and perhaps medical professionals who can help him”

 

Diana looked to Bruce who nodded his head, right now Tony was hysterical, he couldn’t make a rational decision so those who loved him would have to do it for him. 

“Take him” he said 

“No!” Steve roared, he leaped to his feet trying to run to Bucky who was going quite willingly, one again Superman grabbed hold of his uniform and tossed him to the ground, “You won’t take him from me!” Steve shouted jumping to his feet, he moved with the agility given by the serum, moving past Superman, avoiding Aquaman, and retrieved the shield which he then brought round to smash it with all of his might against Superman’s face. 

Superman however was more than ready for this, his heat vision was the first thing that the shield met which weakened the metal, so when it impacted upon his face it shattered into a dozen pieces.

Steve staggered back, horrified, shocked beyond all measure, his shield broken!

“Now stand down!” Superman ordered “I won’t tell you again!” 

With a manic sounding bellow, Steve swung his fist at Superman’s face, only for it to be caught in a rock solid hand that he couldn’t move an inch, the last thing he saw then was a fist coming towards him, and then he was unconscious. 

“What shall I do with him?” Superman asked holding the Captain like a sack of potatoes 

“Dump him in prison with the rest” Lex said “Just get him out of my sight!”

“And mine” Bruce added “Before I lose the last of my moral fibre”

Not needing anymore telling, Superman took to the sky with Rogers held in his grasp, leaving the others to make their way home, and help Tony start to process what he’d just learned. 

 

******************************************************************************** 

 

Gotham 

 

Tony was catatonic for the first three days after Bruce brought him home. 

He spent a solid hour sobbing in Bruce and Lex’s arms before they were able to get him to his feet and take him home. 

The League quietly took their leave after that, knowing that Tony needed space to grieve and that the best person to help him right now was Bruce. 

 

Rhodey and Pepper were of course livid when they learned of what had gone down, of what Rogers had hidden from Tony and Vision was disgusted. 

They all expressed their love and support of Tony but respected Bruce’s decision for him to remain with him in Gotham. 

On the morning of the fourth day Tony finally spoke as Bruce brought him coffee

“I’m glad you didn’t let me kill him” 

Bruce inclined his head, waiting for Tony to say more 

“I couldn’t have lived with it if I had killed Barnes,” Tony said, his voice rough after disuse “I know it wasn’t really his fault, it was Hydra, what they did to him” 

“It was” Bruce agreed, he sat down on the bed besides Tony and put an arm about his shoulders, “But you should never have had to find out in such a way”

Tony shook his head, “Rogers,” he whispered “What did I ever do to him to deserve that?”

“Nothing Tony!” Bruce stated firmly “This was not your fault, you did nothing to deserve this, you do not deserve this”

Tony gazed up at Bruce, his eyes were glimmering with unshed tears, “I don’t know what I would do without you” he whispered 

Bruce cupped his cheek and stroked it gently “You’ll never have to find out because I will never leave you”

Tony sniffed, a single tear rolling down his cheek, Bruce caught it with his thumb and wiped it away, he opened his mouth to speak, but at that second Alfred burst into the room panting from having run the stairs

“It’s The Avengers” he said, “While being extradited to the U.S.A they escaped”.


	18. Chapter 18

Bruce was on high alert for the first month following the avengers' escape, expecting them to show up at some point and start another fight. 

During that time, he barely let Tony out of his sight, and on the rare occasion that he did, he had Superman floating around to keep an eye on his fiancé. 

Then when a month went by without incident Bruce began to relax and accept that maybe the Avengers were for once going to show some wisdom and stay away. 

After all, they were all wanted criminals right now, had multiple charges against them, hell Rogers and Wilson were looking at Manslaughter charges of a couple of the police officers who had died of the injuries they had inflicted during the chase in Bulgaria. 

 

Sergeant Barnes had been charged as well along with multiple charges of murder and terrorism. 

However, Tony and T’Challa had provided more than enough evidence to have him acquitted on the grounds of diminished responsibility. 

In an act of kindness, and a fuck you, to Hydra who were the true culprits of his parent’s deaths, Tony arranged for Barnes to undergo treatment in his B.A.R.F which he had made originally to help himself deal with his past and figured that it would help sort out the mindfuckery Hydra had done to Barnes. Get rid of the trigger words and help him come to terms with his past so he could try and move forward and maybe eventually build himself a decent life. 

While he had been given a full acquittal and was welcomed back into America, Barnes had chosen to remain in Wakanda until he could be certain that the Winter Soldier was well and truly a thing of the past. 

However, he got in touch with Tony via Skype to thank him and apologize for his parents, he also assured him that he held no grudges in regards to Tony’s attacking him in Siberia, saying that were their positions reversed he would have done the same himself. 

Their conversations were brief and tense at first, kept business like and to the point rather than chatting over a range of topics, but eventually, they began to relax and talk like friends, maybe even becoming friends. 

Bucky talked about what he was doing in Wakanda in between his B.A.R.F sessions. 

He was attending weekly therapy sessions with a psychiatrist who specialized in soldiers and P.O.W suffering P.T.S.D. 

He was also taking classes to make up for the fifty years he had missed out on and was thinking about taking a degree in sociology and psychology once his therapy was complete. 

Tony told him about his work with S.I, the new tech that he was developing, the projects he was working on with Lex and Bruce, and of course the wedding plans they were making. 

Bucky and T’Challa were invited to the Wedding, which Tony and Bruce had set a date for, and selected a location. 

Bruce’s Chalet in Switzerland. 

They had thought about marrying in Paris, maybe even hiring out The Louvre for the reception, they had considered Rome, had even briefly considered eloping to Vegas to escape the press that would be following them like lost sheep! But since Lex would kill them both slowly and inventively were they to do so they decided against that option very quickly!

They eventually settled upon the Chalet since it meant they could have a skiing honeymoon and would only have to travel the once. 

It was large enough to accommodate a reception and provide beds for their friends.  
It was also close to the neighboring town which had enough hotels for the rest of their guests to stay in, and there was a chapel in the village near the Chalet that was willing to marry them for a reasonable fee and donation towards the fixing of the Chapel roof. 

 

Roughly a hundred guests had been invited to the wedding, including T’Challa and Bucky, but not counting Rhodey, Pepper, or The Justice League.

Alfred was, of course, Bruce’s best man and while he strove to keep the stiff upper lip there was a misting in his eyes at Bruce asking him this. 

Dick was head Usher/bridesmaid along with Lex and the two were being kept in line by Pepper who Tony had made his Maid of Honour.   
Vision was acting both as Usher and Flower Girl concurrently and seemed rather amused by the role he’d been given!

Rhodey was technically Tony’s best man, but he was also going to be giving Tony away, an honor that brought a tear to his eyes much like it had Alfred’s. 

To deal with the press they cut a deal with one of the networks to televise their wedding since it was probably the highest profile wedding since Prince William and Kate Middleton. 

 

Between getting measured up for their suits which were being made for them by Armani, selecting flowers, tasting wedding cake options, choosing menus, perusing napkin covers, and spending a long weekend on Lex’s Yacht off the coast of Corfu for their stag party, which they chose to celebrate together instead of separately, Tony and Bruce all but forgot about the Avenger’s who were still in the wind. 

In fact, it wasn’t until they were due to fly out to Switzerland that the Avengers reappeared in their lives. 

 

********************************************************************************** 

 

Inevitably Tony was running late when he left Stark Tower to go to the airport. 

He’d become engrossed in last minute details and making sure that Friday could handle his needy spoiled brats (The bots) who had a bad habit of playing up in his absence before he left. 

With his clothes already packed and sent on to the jet ahead of him courtesy of Pepper who knew exactly how useless he was when it came to remembering things like that, Tony paid little attention to anything as he went to his car. 

This also had something to do with his phone ringing as he opened the Porsche. 

“You have reached the Bride/Groom of Bruce Wayne, who is in a very big hurry to get his fabulous ass to the airport, so speak fast or save it till after the honeymoon!” he said into his headset as he slid into the drivers seat and froze as a voice he hadn’t expected hear spoke 

“Tony”

It wasn’t cold but Tony shivered anyway at hearing Steve’s voice, he never wanted to speak to this man again, never wanted to see him again and now of all times, Steve was damn well calling him!

Mentally he cursed himself for not changing his phone number and turned on the car's ignition 

“What do you want Rogers?” he asked tersely 

“I miss you, Tony, I want…I need to see you”

“Well I can’t say the same” Tony scoffed pulling the car out of the parking spot and driving towards the exit then down the tunnel that would lead out into the street 

“Come on Tony don’t be like that,” Steve said sounding both scolding and upset at the same time “We need to talk about this, about everything that’s happened and where we go from here”

“There’s nothing to talk about Rogers” Tony stated refusing to let the man rile him up, he was forty-eight hours away from the best day of his life for Christ sakes no way in hell was he letting Captain fuckface America fuck that up for him!

“What about the Avengers?” 

Tony shook his head and resisted the urge to laugh at how brain defective Steve was being 

“There is no Avengers” he spat out “The Avengers is done, finished, end of. Now you and your merry band of fuckwits can either remain as fugitives or turn yourselves in I don’t care which, but do not contact me again, I want nothing to do with any of you.” 

He disconnected the call and slowed down as he came to barrier which he expected to be raised the moment the guard saw him. 

Only the guard didn’t move, didn’t press the button to open the barrier, he just remained in his seat, slumped down in it, like he was asleep!

“Come on!” Tony grumbled honking the horn, a shiver of concern ran down his spine when he saw that the guard didn’t react to his honking the car horn, but he didn’t have a chance to react because a second later an arrow was piercing his shoulder and he was passing out from whatever substance coated the tip. 

 

********************************************************************************** 

 

“Clint!” Natasha scolded as she came out of the guard booth, the archer dropped down from where he had been perched in the arch above the tunnel with a new bow and quiver, “Steve said to just stun him if necessary, not to shot him with a damn tranq arrow!”

Barton scolded as he opened the car door and none to gently dragged Tony out by his wrist, making sure to cause the Billionaire several bruises in doing so. 

“Bastard’s lucky I only winged him, I should have put one between his damn eyes!” 

“Just get him in the van, will you?” Natasha said getting into the Porsche, “I’ll put his car back and meet you in a minute” 

Barton slung Tony’s limp body over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and grunted by way of response. 

He carried Tony out into the alley where they had left a battered van and slid open the door, he tossed Tony down hard enough to knock the wind out of the Billionaire and leave several more bruises, and set about binding his wrists with zip ties and his ankles with rope, he finished the job with a large piece of duct tape that he stuck over Tony’s mouth to silence him, making sure that it would rip out a fair amount of facial hair when it was removed and hurt like hell. 

“Pity Rogers wants you alive asshole!” he said to Tony’s unconscious form as he pulled the arrow from his shoulder, not bothering to be gentle and taking malicious pleasure in twisting the shaft to gauge a painful wound, “I would really love to kill you, and take my time doing it,” his face twisted into an ugly scowl, “I’d make you beg and plead before I was done, I’d cut off your fingers and shatter your hands, gauge out your eyes, cut out your tongue, reduce you to completely nothing before I finally slit your throat”

Hawking, he spat in Tony’s face and kicked the Billionaire in the stomach enjoying the pained groan it brought from the unconscious man “And there’ll be plenty more where that came from!” he said jumping down from the van and sliding the door shut just as Natasha returned 

“Let’s go,” she said getting into the driver's seat

Making sure the van door was secure Clint went round to the passenger seat and climbed in, the van slowly pulled out of the alley and headed into the traffic with an unconscious Tony in the back bound and gagged.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning Mild Non-Con and super creepy Steve 
> 
> AN 
> 
> Please keep writing Pro Tony fics where people like Bruce Wayne, Stephen Strange, Peter Quill, and T'Challa are on his side and the Rogue Avengers are dick bags. These fics help inspire me.

Bruce looked at his watch and sighed again running a hand through his hair, “Where the hell is he?”, he meant Tony of course who was now an hour late.

“He said he was on his way,” Lex said leaning against the steps that led up to the private jet “Maybe he’s stuck in traffic?”

Cursing under his breath Bruce pulled out his mobile and dialed Tony only to get the answering service 

“What?” Diana asked seeing Bruce’s expression change from frustration to worry

“He’s not answering his phone” 

As if one cue Pepper’s mobile rang and she reached into her handbag to answer it, “Lucille what’s wrong?” she asked speaking to her private assistant, as she listened to her assistant speak the colour drained from her face, slowly her eyes lifted to meet Bruce’s and they were filled with fear

“Pepper?” he growled 

Pepper Pots swallowed hard and lowered the phone from her ear, she looked about the group gathered around the plane on standing on the steps, all gazing at her 

“The guard to the Stark Tower Car Park was found unconscious,” she said, “The burn pattern on his neck matches that of a Widow Bite”.

 

The second Pepper uttered these words all hell broke loose. 

“A widow bites?” Dick cried 

“They’ve got him!” Lex snarled 

“I’ll send the whole lot of them for a swim with Piranha, stingrays, great whites, and electric eels!” Arthur growled 

“They will face the wrath of the Amazon!” 

The sound of flesh impacting metal silenced the angry shouting and everyone turned to see Bruce rubbing his fist, he had punched the stairs with enough force to dent the metal inwards!

“Bruce?” Diana murmured placing a hand gingerly between his shoulder blades

Bruce stiffened and stood upright turning his face towards the group his expression stony and eyes as black as thunder “They will pay for this” he whispered with enough force for it to be a battle cry, “I will rain hell down on Rogers for this, I will make him wish that he had remained buried in the ice!”, he breathed heavily, his whole body trembling with the adrenaline coursing through his veins with every beat of his heart   
“Now find him!” he roared 

As one the League moved, Pepper got back on her phone, speaking to her assistant and telling her to call the authorities, Rhodey called the Accords committee. 

Arthur began to discuss search areas with Diana and Barry. Vision and Victor went to get on the net and start a virtual search, Clark took to the Skies to provide an aerial search and to listen out with his super hearing for Tony calling for help. 

Dick, Alfred, and Lex gathered around Bruce who was vibrating with impotent rage that he could not take out on anyone at present. 

“He’ll be alright Bruce,” Dick said placing a comforting hand on his pseudo-Father’s arm “Aunt Tony’s a fighter, it’ll take a damn sight more than anything those morons can throw at him to take him down”

Bruce, however, wasn’t listening, or if he was listening he wasn’t paying attention, he shook his head clenching his fists painfully hard, “I should have been more vigilant, I should have known this was coming!” 

“Come off it Bruce you couldn’t have predicted this” Lex said, “And blaming yourself will achieve nothing, we need to focus on tracking the dickheads down and kicking the shit out of them!”

“He’s right Master Bruce,” Alfred said squeezing Bruce’s shoulder “Don’t let misplaced guilt blind you now, you need to be strong and focused, Tony needs you”

Bruce’s looked at him sharply, his dark eyes shining with a mass of emotion, clenching his jaw he nodded his head and set his lips into a tight thin line 

“We change into our alter egos and hit the streets,” he said, “No one rests until Tony is found, and when we find him remember one thing, Rogers is mine!” 

 

*********************************************************************************

 

The Avenger’s had taken refuge in an abandoned shield safe house just outside the city. 

Clint and Natasha took Tony there as swiftly as they could. 

They made two vehicle changes on the way to help conceal their journey and kept to the back roads to avoid cameras along the way. 

 

Steve was not happy in the least when Clint carried Tony into the house and dumped him on the floor like a sack he was tired of carrying. 

“For God sakes!” he protested bending down to see to Tony, turning him over onto his back and let out a snarl when he saw the arrow wound in his shoulder, “I said stun him not shoot him!”

“It was only a tranq, Christ keep your shorts on Cap!” Clint grunted going to the fridge to get a beer

“That wound needs treating,” Sam said eyeing the blood staining Tony’s suit jacket and shirt “Maybe stitching too”

“Let him suffer!” Wanda hissed her eyes glowing red, “You should secure him, Steve, he’ll be waking soon, his mind his slowly coming back from unconsciousness”

Stroking a hand gently down Tony’s cheek Steve nodded and lifted the Billionaire into his arms with ease, carrying him up to the room he was using a bedroom. 

 

As he left Natasha took charge, “We should be prepared in case Stark’s friends come for him, Clint, Sam, get on the roof, and keep a sharp lookout, Wanda you take the front of the house, I’ll take the back, everyone keeps in constant communication”

“On it,” Sam said jumping up from where he’d been perched on the kitchen counter 

Letting out a burp from his beer Clint followed after Sam, going up to the roof 

“What about me?” Scott asked feeling like a spare part, and without his suit, he might as well be a spare part for all the use he was

“Stay with Wanda” Natasha replied dismissively “Make sure she stays focused and contacts us if anything happens, we don’t need her trying to take on the Justice League alone”

Scott did not look comfortable at all with being left alone with Wanda, but he didn’t dare argue with the Black Widow and silently complied, following after Wanda to take up watch in case anyone came calling for their Prisoner. 

 

Tony’s head was throbbing like he’d been a three-day bender! 

His mouth was dry and his tongue felt too big for it. There was a leaden feeling in his body and a horrible grogginess that lingered as he forced his eyes to open. 

Light stung his eyes and he squinted, attempting to move which resulted in sharp pain hitting his shoulder causing him to cry out and try to reach up with his hands to cup the area only to find that his wrists were zip-tied!

It was only plenty of experience with having been kidnapped in the past that kept Tony from screaming for help or giving into the desire to panic. 

In his far too extensive experience neither tended to help, it was far better to stay quiet and calm while searching for escape routes. 

 

An experimental tug revealed that his ankles too were bound with thick rope that wouldn’t fray easily, and his wrists had been bound very tightly so twisting them to try and gain some dexterity only resulted in him digging the plastic into his skin. 

Looking around the room, a bedroom by the looks of it Tony tried to see if there was anything he could use to cut the ties, on the desk across from the bed was a first aid kit, that might have scissors in that he could use, but he had to get to it first. 

Rolling onto his side Tony squirmed and wriggled his way to the edge of the bed, taking a breath he braced himself and rolled down onto the floor landing with a thump.   
Continued to squirm he managed to roll and wriggle his way over to the desk and had just risen up onto his knees when the bedroom door opened revealing Captain America carrying a large glass of water. 

Steve froze for a moment seeing that the bed was empty, then his gaze located Tony on the floor even as the Billionaire tried to shrink in on himself. 

“Tony No!” Steve scolded setting down the water and going over to where Tony was knelt on the floor “What were you thinking?” he said with a sigh picking Tony up and putting him back on the bed “You’ve probably given yourself even more bruises now!”

‘Like you fucking care!’ Tony thought to himself glaring at Steve and making protesting noises behind the tape gagging him 

“I didn’t want it to go like this” Steve sighed opening the first aid kit and taking out the scissors that Tony had hoped to get his hands on “I had hoped you’d come to me willingly, if you had then Clint wouldn’t have had to shoot you!”

Tony rolled his eyes, like Clint’s shooting him was his fucking fault!

“You’re so stubborn Tony!” Steve said cutting gauze and an adhesive dressing “If only you’d listen to me, listen to my side of things none of this would have happened!”

Tony could have burst out laughing at this! Listen to Steve’s side of things was the man smoking Crack or something? 

He flinched back when Steve raised the scissors towards him making Steve frown “I’m not going to hurt you”

Tony glared at him, his jaw clenching and hands balled into fists clearly disbelieving anything Steve had to say. 

 

Sighing deeply Steve cut into Tony’s jacket and shirt, stripping his shoulder to locate the arrow wound. 

He wiped it over with a disinfectant wipe to clean it, then padded the shoulder with gauze and secured it with the adhesive dressing. 

“You must be thirsty,” he said packing away the first aid kit and putting it on the floor by the bed, he reached out to take hold of Tony’s chin and the Billionaire flung himself as far back as he could go!

“Tony I’m not going to hurt you, I’ve already said that!”

‘You fucking abducted me you total twat! How do you think I’m going to react?’ Tony screamed in his mind while trying to keep himself from hyperventilating, not an easy thing to achieve when one was bound, gagged, and at the mercy of a super soldier, two highly trained assassins, a fucked up witch, and a couple of wannabe superhero sidekicks!

He tensed when Steve cupped his jaw and winced when the super soldier took hold of the tape and began to tug it off. 

Facial hair and skin from Tony’s lips came away with the tape leaving his face sore and reddened, but at least he could speak again, that was something. 

Steve lifted the glass of water to his lips and Tony stared at him, he’d been poisoned once already today, he wasn’t about to go through it again!

“Its fine Tony its just water,” Steve said taking a mouthful himself, “Now come on, those tranqs of Clint’s tend to dehydrate” 

Begrudgingly Tony accepted the water, drinking down a good half of the glass before Steve pulled it away. Keep some in his mouth Tony waited until Steve was facing him again and then spat the lot into his face!

“Let me go you fucking psycho!” he snarled at the Captain renewing his efforts in trying to get free 

“Tony stop it!” Steve said trying to take Tony’s wrists 

“Get the fuck off me!” Tony screamed lashing out as best he could, he managed to get a good thump on Steve’s shoulder but it didn’t afford him much, and the few inches he’d managed to squirm down the bed were lost as Steve grabbed him about the waist and hauled him back up the bed

“Let Go of me!” Tony shouted thrashing on the bed, he knew it was futile, even if he wasn’t bound he couldn’t take Steve in a fight without his suit, the man had at least five times his strength for God sake and bound like this he was about as helpless as a kitten before a Doberman! 

“Calm down!” Steve chided sounding like he was reprimanding an unruly child when he bent to take Tony’s wrists Tony lunged and sank his teeth into the flesh on Steve’s bicep!

Steve let out a bellow of pain as Tony’s surprisingly sharp teeth sank into his flesh deep enough to draw blood! He pulled away angrily, feeling his skin tear as Tony refused to let go!

“Fuck you, you sack of fucking shit!” Tony yelled spitting the blood, skin, and torn cloth from his mouth and glowering darkly, “Jesus, if Erskine could see you now he’d be turning in his fucking grave to know that his greatest creation was no better than that bag of dicks Red Skull!”

Rage filled Steve’s face and roared at Tony, backhanding him with such force that the Billionaire was thrown from the bed and knocked unconscious for the second time that day!

“I am nothing like him!” Steve shouted, “I am Captain America, I uphold justice for all and will damn well show me the respect I deserve!”

Tony, of course, said nothing, he lay limp on the floor bleeding from his split lips and a bloody nose. 

Sighing in frustration Steve went around the bed and picked him up, laying him down with his head on the pillows. 

“Why do you insist on making me angry Tony?” he asked taking the Billionaire’s wrists and arranging them over his head. 

He unbound the rope about Tony’s ankles and proceeded to bind it about Tony’s wrists and secured them to the headboard. 

“I’m sorry,” he said running his fingers over Tony’s rapidly bruising face “Just stop provoking me then things like this wouldn’t happen”

Checking that the dressing on Tony’s shoulder was secure he climbed onto the bed beside Tony and lay a possessive arm around his waist 

“We’ll talk when you wake up” he said to the unconscious man besides him “You’ll see, You’ll understand why I’m right, and just how much I love you, because I do Tony, I really love you”, he gently kissed Tony’s chapped and bloody lips and lay back to watch Tony sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Tony awoke with a throbbing headache and a sore swollen mouth. 

His shoulders were stiff and his arms aching from being in one position too long. 

He went to move them only to find that they were bound above his head to the headboard. 

He let out a groan and rolled his eyes at the bonds, twisting his wrists to see if he could gain any leverage. He did have some movement to work with but he wouldn’t be able to get his hands free unless her dislocated his thumbs. Nothing he hadn’t done before when the need arose.   
He slipped his right thumb into the palm of his left hand and prepared to tug it free only to freeze as the body beside him on the bed stirred. 

Steve lifted his head and met Tony’s eyes with a smile 

“You’re awake” 

Tony resisted the urge to roll his eyes, God knows it was on the tip of his tongue to say something scathing, but, with difficulty he bit his tongue and remained silent.   
He couldn’t take another beating from Rogers, he was lucky all he had was a fat lip, bloody nose, and concussion from the last backhand, the next time could be far more serious. 

Steve clucked his tongue and reached out stroking Tony’s bruised cheek, “Don’t provoke me again Tony, I don’t want to hurt you”

‘So it’s my fault you hit me!’ Tony thought to himself only just resisting the urge to roll his eyes ‘Just like it’s every battered wife’s fault when her pig of a husband puts his fist into her face, yeah Cap that makes so much sense!’

“Are you thirsty?” Steve asked getting the glass of water that was still on the bedside table, he held the glass against Tony’s lips and the Billionaire drank the water down, keen to wash the taste of blood from his mouth 

“That’s better isn’t it?” Steve said in a sickeningly sweet tone that made Tony’s stomach churn, “If you behave like this more often then we won’t fight so much”

‘What, battered, subservient, cowed?’ Tony thought, ‘Fuck that shit Rogers, I’m no ones fucking doormat, least of all yours!’

Once the water was finished Steve set the empty glass down and sat cross legged on the bed giving Tony a bright smile   
“You are such a wonder!” he said “All fire and guile, dazzling in your wit, and appearance,” Steve ducked his head as he said this blushing as if he were a teenage boy  
“I never know how to speak to you Tony, how you’re going to react to something, I always feel like a babbling youth beside you, maybe that’s why I get so frustrated about you”

‘Or because you’re a fool’ Tony thought to himself 

“You know I don’t hate you don’t you Tony?” Steve said “You must know that, you must know how I feel about you, its plain enough to see isn’t it?” 

Tony felt his stomach dropping and a horrible creeping sensation running up his spine, he knew what was coming, knew what Steve was leading up to but he didn’t want to hear it, didn’t want him to say it because that would make it real, and as Steve said the words Tony felt like he’d been punched in the gut. 

“I love you Tony, I love you so much!” 

“Oh,” Tony whispered feeling sick “Oh, my, God!” Bile rose up in his throat and he gagged trying to sit up, the sight of his paling face and panicked expression must have warned Steve of what was about to happen because the Super Solider leaped off the bed and grabbed a bin from the floor and got it beneath Tony’s mouth just in time. 

Tony coughed and retched into the bin, bringing up bile and coffee that burned his throat and brought tears to his eyes, panting he spat into the bin and leaned back against the bed with his head spinning and throbbing all the more, two concussions plus Steve’s bullshit were taking their toll on him, he had to get the hell out of here, and fast. 

“I’ll get you some more water” Steve said taking the bin from the room to have it washed out, he paused at the door giving Tony a regretful look, “You really need to be taken care of, don’t you? You need someone to teach you how to behave and care for yourself,” he smiled “I promise Tony, I’ll take care of you”

“Like fuck you will!” Tony spat as soon as Steve was out of the door, even though his head was splitting and his stomach was still churning he didn’t dare wait any longer, he had to get out of here now or God only knows what would happen!

He pulled his thumb from its socket and freed his right hand then repeated the action with his left hand and scrambled from the bed. 

He went straight to the window and looked outside, grass was below him without would mean a softer landing than concrete would have provided but it would still hurt. 

“Go limp and land on the side” he murmured to himself trying to open the window, it was locked, apparently team Crap weren’t complete idiots after all!

“So much for subtlety!” he sighed picking up the chair from desk, holding it by the legs he swung it into the window shattering the glass

Knowing that the noise would have alerted the ex-avengers Tony wasted no time in climbing out the window and perching on the ledge, taking a deep breath he shut his eyes and let himself fall. 

 

He hit the ground with a thump that knocked the air from his lungs and definitely broke a few ribs, his left arm, which he’d landed on broke under him despite his trying to be limp, however, both his legs were functioning and he was still conscious so that was something

“Good show Tony” he said to himself struggling to his feet and began to stagger down the garden as fast as his shaking, aching limbs would carry him.

From behind him he heard shouting, Wilson he thought, and Steve, but he didn’t stop, he didn’t dare look over his shoulder as he ran, sweat was running down his face and he felt horribly dizzy and sick.   
The lingering effects of his concussion were slowing him down, making him clumsy and uncoordinated, he stumbled and tripped as he ran, nearly falling several times, but he didn’t fall until an arrow struck the back of his leg wedging in his flesh just above his knee.

 

With a hoarse cry Tony fell to the ground clutching at his leg which had a shaft sticking out of it, with his thumbs dislocated he couldn’t get a good enough grip on the shaft to pull it free, he was going to have to try and run with the arrow still in the wound!

Forcing himself up to his feet he managed a couple of limping steps then broad arms were wrapping about his chest and waist and lifting him up off his feet!

“No, no!” Tony screamed thrashing against the merciless unbreakable grip 

“For God sake Tony stop it!” Steve shouted keeping firm hold of him “You’re going to hurt yourself!”

“Fuck you, let fucking go of me!” Tony screamed driving both elbows back into Steve’s stomach, the action sent a wave of pain down his left arm but did serve to wind Steve and afforded Tony enough leverage to squirm out of his grip, he didn’t get very far though, a red mist surrounded him and he was lifted off the ground and held there suspended. 

“I’ve got him” Wanda said to Steve who clambered to his feet “What shall I do with him?” 

“You’ll let him go right now!” 

The words came from the sky and with a sonic boom Superman landed in the garden with a face like thunder 

“Put Tony Stark down on the ground right now and let him go” the last Son of Krypton growled 

“Stay out of this!” Steve barked at him “It doesn’t concern you”

Superman regarded him with a look of complete disgust, “You are holding one of my closest friends’ prisoner, have wounded him too it seems, that makes this very much my concern. Now I will ask you one more time, Let Tony Go” 

Tony made a choking sound from the cloud of red that was keeping him suspended, his eyes bulged and a thick cord of red appeared about his throat strangling him!

“Wanda!” Steve whispered 

“I’ll kill him!” she said shooting a triumphant look at Superman, “I’ll strangle him right now, or break his neck if you don’t leave right this minute!”

Superman looked from the deranged witch to Tony who’s face was turning purple as he struggled desperately for air, 

“I mean it you alien freak!” Wanda snarled “Get out of here or Stark dies!”

Superman looked at Tony, his eyes filled with fear for him and an unspoken apology for being unable to do more for him, but he could not risk Wanda’s threat, looking to Rogers he glared at him   
“This is not over”, with a deafening boom he took off into the sky once more

“Pussy!” Wanda snickered 

“Wanda!” Steve said firmly “Let Tony go now” 

The Scarlet Witch looked at him and for a moment Steve thought she would argue, but then she released Tony and he dropped down onto the ground heavily. 

 

Coughing and clutching at his throbbing throat Tony bent double on the grass as he sucked in as much air as he could.   
For a moment he thought that Wanda would kill him, that Steve would let her kill him! 

As hands touched his back and his shoulder he tried to scream! They were not the hands he wanted, they were not Bruce’s hands but Rogers 

“Come on, lets get you back to bed” Steve said and Tony wanted to argue, wanted to fight but his body was too desperate for air, he could do nothing but whimper as Steve picked him up and carried him back into the house.

“Was that Superman?” Sam asked as soon they were through the door 

“I took care of it” Wanda said airily as Steve ignored everyone and carried Tony up the stairs to the bedroom 

“Jesus, fuck!” Scott cursed running a hand through his hair “This is fucked up man, we’ve gotta get the fuck out of here!”

“And go where you dipshit?” Clint demanded “In case you forgot, thanks to Stark we’re fucking criminals!”

“Enough!” Natasha bellowed “If Superman knows where Stark is then he’ll tell the rest of the League and they’ll be coming for him”

“No shit!” Wilson spat 

“We have to be ready!” Natasha snapped “Everyone get back your posts and prepare yourselves, we’ll have a battle to win soon”

“Well, at least we’ve got a good bargaining chip” Clint said with a nasty smirk “If nothing else, Stark will be useful to broker a deal if needs be”

“Or as a bullet shield!” Wanda murmured exchanging a dark look with him. 

 

Tony was still coughing as Steve lay him down on the bed and took his arm to examine it

“Don’t touch me!” Tony spat out between coughs 

Steve gave him a hard look, “Don’t be childish!”

“Go fuck yourself!”, Tony yelped as Steve seized hold of his wrist and ripped open his sleeve, the displaced bone was clear to see and his arm was rapidly swelling 

“This is broken” Steve said with a sigh 

“No shit!” Tony snarled yanking his arm back, ignoring the pain in his body he pulled himself as far up the bed and as far away from Steve as he could get, “You keep your damn hands off me!” he growled 

“Tony!”

“I mean it Rogers!” Tony spat at him, “Don’t you ever touch me again!”

“I love you!” Steve protested and Tony burst into mirthless laughter of incredulity 

“Love? You don’t even know the meaning of the word! You beat me and abduct me, hold me prisoner against my will and yet claim to love me!” he shook his head and looked at Steve with disdain, “This is not love Rogers, this is perversion, twisted cruel perversion that I will have no part of!”

Once more Steve tried to reach for Tony but he flinched away with a cry 

“No!” he stumbled from the bed, backing away against the wall, “What I have with Bruce is love, real love” he stated “And I promise you Rogers the only chance you will ever have with me is if I am unconscious!”

 

*********************************************************************************

 

Stark Tower

Spider Man had joined the search, he was not able to come to Switzerland with Tony as he was rapidly approaching finals and couldn’t get away, but he had sent his deep congratulations to his idol/mentor. 

He was also seething about the Avengers attacking Tony and joined the League in searching the city for him. 

“They can’t have gone far, they’re wanted terrorists, their pictures have been on every news channel in the whole country” Lex said frowning at Victor who was still perusing the Net 

“More like the whole planet” Dick murmured biting the flesh about his thumb nail, a nervous habit he could never quite shake 

Bruce thumped his palms against the windowsill and backed away from it “I am hitting the streets” he said “I can’t wait around doing nothing anymore”

“I’ll come with you” Lex said stubbing out his cigarette 

“Me too” Dick said, but just as he rose from the chair he was perched on a sonic boom made them all jump as Clark arrived and stepped through the window 

“I know where Tony is”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did borrow Tony's line from Buffy, it just seemed exactly like the sort of thing he would say.


	21. Chapter 21

Scott was done with this, completely and totally done with this fucked up shit!

He didn’t sign on to become an international fugitive, he didn’t sign up to become an accessory to kidnap and torture! 

He’d only started on this path because he’d thought Captain America was sticking it to The Man over The Accords, and fuck! He hadn’t even read the accords, he doubted he’d understand them if he did, there were so many legal terms and stuff he’d need a lawyers help to do so.   
But it turned out that The Accords weren’t the issue at all, neither was Stark the bad guy that Barton seemed determined to paint him to be.   
He wasn’t an angel or a saint, but who the hell was? 

Scott was not religious, he had been christened as a baby but that was as far as it went. However, he did remember some quotes from the bible, one of them being. 

“Let he who is without sin cast the first stone”

Well, was anyone without sin?

Maximoff certainly wasn’t, she’d sold her soul to the devil, or at least to Hydra to get her powers and in doing so cost dozens of people their lives, she didn’t even have the decency to feel true remorse for it.   
She clung to the belief that Stark was responsible for the death of her parents, because a missile with his name on it had crashed onto her home killing her parents. 

Did she have any idea how many weapons manufacturers there were in the world?   
He was no more responsible for what had been done with that missile than a man who made guns and one was used in an armed robbery that cost lives. 

Until there was human intervention a weapon was just an inanimate lump of metal, a gun couldn’t fire itself and neither could a missile. The one who was responsible was the person who had chosen to use it, not Tony Stark.

Rogers might have sold the idea to the others that Kidnapping Stark was the best way for them to get pardoned, but Scott wasn’t buying it.   
He could see the way Rogers looked at Tony, it was the way he looked at Hope, at his ex-wife, that wasn’t the look of friendship or respect, that was lust, and something darker, something Scott didn’t want to think too much about.  
What he wanted to do was get the fuck out of here, find the nearest police station and turn himself in. 

Maybe he could cut a deal, especially if he helped get Stark away from Rogers, but if he had to go back to prison then so be it, because living like this was going to drive him insane. He couldn’t see his daughter, hadn’t seen her in far too long, and at the end of the day Cassie was the only one that really mattered. 

He muttered something about needing a leak to Wanda to get away from the creepy bitch and hightailed it away from her as fast as he could. 

Checking that Romanoff wasn’t watching, and neither was anyone else, Scott slipped out the back door and ran to the car.   
The great part about being an ex-con was that he knew how to jimmy locks and how to hot wire a car in under ninety seconds. 

As he fired up the engine he heard shouting coming from the house but it didn’t stop him, he put the car into gear and set off as fast as he could.

 

Scott had only driven about a mile when there was a sonic boom that had him jumping out of his skin, but before he could even start to recover from that, Superman was in front of the car and stopping it dead with nothing but his own strength!  
“I’m going to the cops!” he yelled at the Alien, who glared at him through the windscreen, “I swear man, I’m done with those fucked up assholes!”

Superman continued to glare at him, “Get out of the car” he ordered   
Scott nodded his head and opened the car door practically falling out of the driving seat and onto the ground he was shaking so much.

He let out a yelp as he was lifted up by his collar and held two feet off the floor by Superman

“Please!” he begged, “I swear to you on my Daughter’s life, I am turning myself in, I never wanted to be part of this, I only signed up because I thought the accords were a bad thing, I didn’t know it would end up this way and I don’t want to be part of it”

Superman opened his mouth to speak, but before he could there came a blinding flash and The Flash appeared beside them. 

“Hey man you trying to ditch me!?” the kid complained, then his eyes widened as he saw Scott, “Holy crap!”

“Apparently he has had a change of heart” Superman said, looking doubtfully at Scott  
“I have, I swear it” Scott said, he looked over his shoulder, “They’re still at the house, there is no other transport so they won’t be able to go far even if they do run”  
The sound of high powered vehicles could be heard in the distance, growing closer with every passing second, “Your team’s coming, huh?” he asked 

“They are” Superman said, he set Scott down on his feet and let go of his collar, “Dragonfly will have something to restrain you until the rest of your team,”

“Former team!” Scot put in

“Former team,” Superman corrected, “Are taken care of”.

 

They did not have to wait long for the rest of The JS to arrive. Lex, Dick and Bruce were giving lifts to those who couldn’t fly, and both Cyborg and War machine were flying alongside them.

“Are you providing motor side assistance now?” Lex asked, he had Wonder Woman on the back of his bike, and Dick had Spiderman on the back of his, Aquaman was perched on the roof of the bat mobile and jumped off with a growl when he saw Scott

“He’s turning himself in” Flash said 

“I am, I swear,” Scott said, “I am so sorry, I never wanted any of this, I didn’t know how fucked up it was gonna get!”

Cyborg snorted and rolled his human eye, “It wasn’t clear how fucked up everything was before now?”

Scott looked down at his feet, “I know I have no right to ask you to trust me, but I really am sorry, and I will do whatever I have to, to make amends”

“We don’t have time for this shit!” Batman snarled, “Just tie him up and dump him!”

“Or break his neck!” Aquaman grunted looking bored 

Clark however held out his right hand, “Cuffs?” 

Groaning and sighing dramatically, Lex took some cuffs from his suit and tossed them over to Superman, who made short work of securing Scott’s wrists to the steering wheel of the car 

“We’ll come back for you” he said 

“Okay,” Scott agreed, “And, thanks for not, you know, snapping me in half!”

Superman rose an eyebrow at the statement and then took back to the sky 

“Time to go,” Flash said and was gone in the blink of an eye

“Show offs!” Dick muttered popping the clutch on his bike

“Lets do this already!” Aquaman cried.

 

*** 

 

After Scott’s unexpected departure things in the safe house were even more tense.  
Wanda was surrounded in crimson energy and all but vibrating with rage, Natasha was cursing in Russian and running her hands over her weapons as she stalked the house.

Clint was swearing under his breath, promising retribution on Scott, Stark, and anyone else that came to mind.

Steve was still holed up with Tony, who hadn’t really stopped giving the Super Soldier his opinion of him in explicit terms, and Sam…, Sam was tired of everything, he didn’t know where it had all gone so wrong, when kidnap, assault, and god knows what else had become an acceptable thing to do. 

He still stood by his decision about The Accords, but everything since then, it was just a huge nightmare of a mess, he wanted it to end, dear God he needed it to end. 

 

He stood at the very edge of the roof, supposedly surveying the land, but really he was just trying to distance himself from Clint’s constant wittering. 

He knew the JL were coming, it was only a matter of time, and in all honesty he wasn’t even going to fight them.

 

A sonic boom was the only warning that any of the Avengers got before all hell broke loose. 

Clint fixed an arrow to his bow, his sharp eyes searching out for an enemy, Sam too looked out to see where the JL were coming from, but neither had the chance to react. 

Superman, and The Flash grabbed them both at blinding speed before either could react. 

In half a second both Avengers were dumped on the ground at the feet of the other JL and their arms were being twisted behind their backs and, eww! Webbed, they were being webbed by that Spider kid!

“Let me fucking go!” Clint roared, only to end up with his mouth being webbed shut by said Spider Kid 

“Oh thank God someone finally put a sock in his mouth!” Sam sighed in genuine relief, he then winced as he was less than gently lifted up and held by his neck by an irate Aquaman 

“You’ll have much worse in your mouth if you don’t shut it!” the Atlantean growled at him and flung him back down on the ground, digging his pitch fork into the earth as an obvious warning for what would be coming their way if Sam and Clint tried to struggle. 

 

“Tony’s being held in one of the bedrooms” Superman said, obviously using x-ray vision, “Rogers is with him, had him tied to the bed!”

“Mother fucker!” Dick exploded 

“Oh he is dead!” Dragonfly snarled, “He is so completely dead!”

“He’s mine!” Batman declared, “You get Tony out, leave Rogers to me”, he directed the order to Lex and Dick who both nodded 

“Sure you can handle him?” Superman asked, not mocking him at all, Rogers was a Super Soldier when all said and done 

“I can!” Batman stated with utter conviction, “You and Wonder Woman deal with the Witch, her powers may not have any effect on you. Rhodey, Cyborg, The Widow is yours”

“And what do I do?” Spiderman asked bouncing from foot to foot with nervous energy 

“Stay here and guard these two” Superman replied “Now lets do this”.

*** 

 

Tony laughed out loud at the sound of the Sonic boom and sneered at Steve, “You are so screwed now!” 

Steve narrowed his eyes at him and clenched his jaw

“You should run now Rogers,” Tony suggested, “It’ll be less painful for you that way”

The sound of breaking glass from downstairs made the super soldier flinch   
“Too late!” Tony snickered laying back to relax, this relaxation was short lived however, as Steve wasn’t giving up yet it seemed. 

All but ripping the zip ties from the headboard he lifted Tony up into his arms, “I’m going nowhere without you!” he declared

“Get off me!” Tony cried, doing his best to struggle, but his injuries didn’t make that easy in the least and he was no match for Steve’s super strength anyway.   
He tensed up as Steve reached the window, apparently going to jump and make a run for it with Tony in his arms, but the second he reached the window Batman appeared, lifted up by his repelling hook and punched Steve directly in the face with enough force to knock him back onto his ass!

Unhooking himself from the repel so Dick and Lex could use it, Batman stepped into the bedroom and glared down at Steve who had already moved, putting Tony behind him. 

“Let him go now and I might still let you continue to walk!” Batman growled 

“No chance,” Steve said shaking his head, “He’s mine!”

“The fuck I am!” Tony yelled and kicked the back of Steve’s knees! 

Steve tumbled forward, momentarily off balance, but a moment was all that was needed. Batman backhanded him knocking him to the ground and surged forward, lifting Tony up and carrying him to the window where Dragonfly and Robin were waiting, “Get him to safety,” Batman ordered 

“Bruce!” Tony whispered clutching Bruce’s gloved fist 

“I’ll be fine,” Bruce assured him, “Now go!”, he turned back to see Steve had risen to his feet and was wiping blood from his top lip, “Lets finish this,” Batman breathed, “Once and for all” 

The two men ran at each other and grabbed each other’s shoulders in a wrestling grapple, Steve, as always used his strength to his advantage and lifted Batman up, slamming him bodily into the wall and tried to pin him there. Batman however was not so easily defeated, twisted his arms free of Steve’s hold he punched him hard across the face and then kicked the super soldier across the room with enough force to knock the wind from the mans body. 

With a furious snarl Steve charged Batman, who let him come, let himself go down to the ground, then as he did put both feet to Steve’s chest and flipped him off and over his head sending him flying through the bedroom door which shattered on impact!

Steve coughed and panted, his head was spinning and he thought he might have a broken rib or two!

He pushed himself up onto his hands and knees just as Batman made to grab him and probably toss him about again, Steve however moved swiftly and swept the Bat’s legs out, bringing him to the ground and treating him to several punches to the stomach and ribs before the Bat fired his repel again, hooking into the ceiling, he lifted them both up off the ground, held them in the air for a second, then dropped them with Steve going down first.

Their combined weight, plus the force of the fall sent them falling through the floorboards and down into the dining room where they landed upon the table which broke under them. 

Steve’s head swam, his entire back ached with bruising and his chest was protesting at getting the wind knocked out of him again. 

He went to roll to his feet but was smacked across the face by a broken table leg wielded by Batman 

“You don’t think this is over yet, do you?” the Bat asked, he pulled his arms back and made another strike…


	22. Chapter 22

Wanda was shaking like a junky going through cold turkey when Superman and Wonder Woman attacked. 

The window she had been staring at suddenly shattered and Wanda was hit in the stomach by a very powerful kick and sent reeling across the room. 

She managed to tuck and roll over and flip herself back onto her feet as Natasha and Steve had taught her to do in training, automatically she lashed out with a burst of crimson magic against the two JL heroes who had stepped into the room. 

The magic glanced off Superman like droplets of water being cast away in a light spring shower, Wonder Woman raised her sword and deflected the magic easily. 

“Stand down now and you will not be harmed” she said to Wanda, who sneered at her and spat on the ground

“I will never give into you freaks!” she screamed, again she threw magic at the pair which blew out the window frame and part of the wall but missed Superman and Wonder Woman who moved too fast for Wanda to react in time to prevent it. 

With a snarl she whirled around with her hands raised to strike again, only to have her wrists caught in a viciously tight grip by Superman, so tight in fact that her knees buckled to the pain the grip was causing her.

“Let me go!” she screamed at him, trying to pull herself free, but to no avail as Superman held her fast, desperately she tried to get into his mind, into Wonder Woman’s mind, but both were closed off to her, were like solid walls that she could not penetrate. 

“You’ll pay for this!” She screeched at him 

“I doubt that” Superman replied, he let go of her wrists and pushed her away, hard enough to make her stagger, a maniac grin split her face and power began to well up about her, but before she could act on whatever she had planned a glowing golden lasso wrapped about her body pinning her arms to her waist and holding her tight. 

“Remain still,” Wonder Woman commanded

“NO!” Wanda screamed struggling against the mystical restraint, her eyes glowed red and she snarled at Wonder Woman and Superman, all but frothing at the mouth in her rage, “I’ll kill you!” she shrieked, “I’ll kill all of you, I’ve wanted you all dead since Stark killed my parents, every single one of you, bastard freaks deserves to burn!”

Superman shot a startled and some what frightened look to Wonder woman who shrugged, “The lasso of Hestia compels her to speak the truth, the truth is she feels contempt and hatred for practically everyone on the planet save perhaps a chosen few” 

Superman sighed, “Will the lasso keep her contained?” 

Wonder woman nodded her head, “I believe she should be stripped of these powers, yes?” 

“No, you evil bitch!” Wanda screamed trying her damnedest to break free of the lasso, she summoned up as much power as she could and unleashed it against the lasso, for a moment the hold on her relaxed slightly, then the lasso glowed a brilliant white and sent all of Wanda’s power back at her!

Wanda let out a single scream as her own toxic power was unleashed upon her, veins exploded beneath her skin, her nose and her ears gushed with blood, she was crying crimson tears as her eyes bled, she slumped to the ground convulsing as thick clots of blood spewed from her mouth, then she fell still. 

 

Wonder Woman and Superman gazed at Wanda in shock, they didn’t need to feel for a pulse to know that she was dead, one look in those staring bloody eyes was enough to let them know that she’d killed herself with her own power. 

“I did not expect this” Wonder Woman said picking up her lasso 

“Nor I” Superman murmured

“We should go and see how our friends are doing,” Wonder Woman said, “They may need our help”

Superman nodded and quickly turned his back on Wanda’s body, following Wonder Woman out of the room to track down their friends. 

 

***

 

Natasha was not caught off guard as easily as Wanda, she had too much experience at keeping herself alive in danger zones to ever really let her guard down. 

She easily spied War Machine as he made an aerial pass and ran her thumb down over her gun as she prepared to take aim, one shot to the arc reactor would take Rhodes down, she just needed a single shot, and Natasha had a deadly aim. 

Narrowing her eyes as she heard the familiar hum of repulsors, Natasha tensed her wrist and fired, only it wasn’t Rhodes that she hit, it wasn’t war machine that landed in front of her and took the shot. 

It was Cyborg whose defences easily deflected the bullet, and the next round Natasha fired at him. 

“Had enough yet?” he asked her with a sardonic smirk 

Natasha however, was not through yet, she emptied the spent clip of her gun and swiftly changed her position as she loaded a fresh clip into her gun and cocked it. 

Cyborg easily entered the house, his metallic feet clomping on the ground as he moved, Natasha fired round after round at him, trying to hit the few remaining human parts of his body, but he could move to fast, he could deflect them easily, and with a sudden blast from his weaponized arm, Natasha’s gun exploded in her hand and she fell to her knees with a scream of pain as her fingers and thumb were blown off!

“Stand down now and the rest of you will remain intact” Cyborg grunted at her

Panting through the almost blinding pain, Natasha bared her teeth and prepared her Widow bite on her left hand, she tensed her legs to fly at Cyborg and try to fry his circuits or something, but, the second her feet left the ground a repulsor blasted behind her and an agonizing pain spread over her left thigh as the femur was shattered.

Roaring like a wounded beast, Natasha fell to the ground crippled. 

“Nice timing!” Cyborg complemented Rhodey who flipped back the visor and saluted him 

“Any idea on how everyone else is doing?” the Colonel asked, just as the ceiling gave out and Batman and Roger’s came crashing down!

“Pretty well I think!” Cyborg replied 

 

*** 

 

Lex and Dick had a hard time trying to keep hold of Tony as he was struggling against them in a desperate attempt to get back to Bruce. 

“You have to let me go, I have to help him!” he pleaded, almost hysterical 

“Tony, you couldn’t stand a fight with a fruit fly right now, much less a psycho super soldier” Lex said as he and Dick carried the Billionaire between them, setting him down on the grass outside the house to examine his multiple injuries

“That arm is definitely broken” Dick said wincing at the sight of Tony’s swollen and purple bruised arm

“Fuck my arm!” Tony swore, “I need to help Bruce!”, he tried to rise to his feet but was held back by Lex and Dick, not that his shaking limbs or throbbing leg would let him go far anyway

“He’ll be fine Tony,” Lex said stroking the hair back from Tony’s face and making a sympathetic noise in his throat at the sight of the bruising spreading all over Tony’s face, “God, we need to get you to a hospital”

Tony shook his head and winced at the action as it made his head ache worse, “No hospital, I’m marrying Bruce, I’m marrying him come hell or high water!”

“You can’t do both?” Dick asked and held up his hands in surrender as Lex shot him an annoyed look 

“No, this is wrong, Bruce needs me!” Tony said, made another attempt to get to his feet and let out a cry of pain as the arrow wound in his leg was jarred 

“Tony!” Lex cried bending to look at Tony’s leg, he took off one of his gloves and tore the material which he used to bind the wound and staunch the bleeding, behind them Dick rose to his feet as Cyborg and Rhodes flew out of the house, a cursing and screaming Natasha held in Cyborg’s arms, they were followed moments later by Superman and Wonder Woman. Dick frowned at them 

“Where’s the Witch?” he asked 

“Dead” Diana replied 

“Her Magic killed her,” Clark explained, “She tried to break free of the lasso and it..sent the magic back on her”

“You killed her!” Natasha bellowed squirming in Cyborg’s grasp, though on a shattered femur she wouldn’t be going anywhere 

“Where’s B..Batman?” Tony demanded nearly saying Bruce

“Still fighting Rogers” Rhodey replied, “Jesus Tony, what the fuck did that bastard do to you?” 

Tony, however wasn’t listening, with a sudden burst of strength he broke free from Lex and bolted back into the house ignoring the calls behind him. 

 

*** 

Steve’s face was a battered and bloody mess from the multiple impacts Batman had dealt him with the table leg until the damn thing had finally shattered. 

If he had thought that the Bat might be tiring from this fight then he was far from correct as the Bat was barely panting. 

Discarding the table leg, Batman came at Steve with his fists, super soldier reflexes managed to deflect some of the blows, but Batman still got in a good few as he beat Steve back into the wall. 

“All those fights,” Batman sneered, “All that crap about standing up for the little guy, all that bullshit about hating bullies when you are nothing but a bully yourself!”, he dodged a punch aimed at his face by Steve and back handed him again, “You’re worse than a bully, you’re a depraved and demented pervert, a twisted narcissist who cares about nothing and no one but himself, You think you have the voice of the people, that you stand up for what is right? You don’t even know what right from wrong is!”

Steve let out a roar, he kicked his feet back against the wall, launching himself off it and driving himself and Batman down onto the ground where he wrapped a fist about Batman’s throat and began to punch him 

“You think you know right from wrong, you, a masked vigilante who goes around branding people?” 

A solid fist hit Steve’s kidney, and then a knee impacted his stomach and he was flipped over Batman’s head to land flat on his back coughing with the wind knocked out of him 

“At least I don’t go about kidnapping people and terrorising them!” Batman shot back wiping blood from his face, Steve flipped himself back upon his feet and a boot hit the middle of his back throwing him face first into the opposite wall, hands were on his shoulders before he could do anything to defend himself and he was repeatedly slammed into the wall over and over.   
He slammed his elbows back into Batman’s stomach making the man grunt in pain and lose his grip, as Batman staggered back Steve turned and delivered a vicious blow to his face followed by another, Batman stumbled back allowed Steve to press his advantage, baiting him into trying to rush him again, and as he did Batman grabbed him by the shoulders and with a bellow flung Steve away, sending him through the window. 

Panting, Bruce put his hands on his knees as he caught his breath just as Tony burst into the room with a cry of his name. 

“Tony, I told Lex and Dick to get you out of here!” Bruce protested, but Tony wasn’t interested, he hobbled his way over to Bruce and flung his arms about his neck kissing him madly as tears ran down his cheeks, he was babbling something about being sorry, about Bruce scaring him, about how much he loved him, but Bruce wasn’t paying attention to the words, the only thing he cared about was that he had Tony in his arms again, which he wrapped about the Billionaire and lifted him up off his feet to hold him Koala style.

 

Outside, Steve pushed himself up on his hands and knees, his face was bleeding heavily from several deep lacerations, everything hurt, his head especially. Groaning he lifted it, trying to clear his vision only to find himself staring at blue clad legs. He looked up to see Superman standing over him and was met with an iron like fist that knocked him out cold. 

****

 

Bruce insisted on Tony going to hospital whether he liked it or not, he had Superman fly him there in fact, while the rest of them deposited the remaining Avengers with Military Police who had them detained in a maximum-security facility. 

They were charged with kidnapping, assault with a deadly weapon, grievous bodily harm, actual bodily harm, poisoning, breaking and entering, terrorism, and that was not counting the charges against them from Europe. 

Hank Pym and Hope Van Dyne took charge of Scott at the Police station where he turned himself in. With their lawyers he was able to enter a plea bargain, he would testify against The Avengers and in turn be granted house arrest for his own part in the Avenger’s actions, but as he had skipped out on his parole he would have to complete his original prison sentence first. 

Considering he could have been looking at a good twenty-five years Scott counted himself lucky and agreed to the deal, making an impassioned apology to Tony through his lawyer.

Wanda Maximoff’s body was carted away to be autopsied and cremated. 

Natasha was taken for surgery on her leg which was so badly broken it had to be plated and pinned. She would never walk without a limp or move with ease again. 

Clint became so volatile in his cell that restraints had to be used to prevent him from doing damage to himself as he beat the walls and screamed in hysterical fury.   
Eventually he broke down into sobbing for hours before falling into a catatonic silence. 

Doctors came to assess him and deemed that he be taken to a secure hospital for mental treatment, believing he had suffered a psychotic episode. 

The last Steve saw of him was Clint being wheeled out on a stretcher, drugged up to the eyeballs and staring about himself with glazed unseeing eyes. 

Sam had retreated into a stony silent brooding, when Steve did try to talk to him he was told to “Fuck off”, Sam had, had enough of Steven Rogers, he knew he was looking at twenty years here if not more and the only person he could blame for it other than himself was the blonde fuckwit in the cell across from him. 

Steve paced his cell like restless tiger. 

The serum saw to it that his injuries were all healed within hours and his anger at losing Stark to Batman made his frustration and rage all the more potent. 

A lawyer had come to see him to try and explain his position but Steve hadn’t been listening, he’d been trying to plan an escape. 

Though how he’d manage that when he was locked in a room even The Hulk would have trouble leaving was really starting to get beyond him. 

He made one attempt to take a guard prisoner when food was brought, delivered on a tray through a slot in the door. He’d grabbed her wrist and tried to pull her against the glass, but Taser had been pressed against his skin with enough voltage to send him flying back across the cell! 

Twenty guards had rushed in second later, and Steve had been strapped to the bed for twelve long hours. 

Since then the guards delivered food in groups, four would have guns trained on him, he was made to go to the back of the cell, turn and put his hands on the wall while his food was put through the slot. 

They treated him like a criminal, like a monster, Not the Hero he was!

It infuriated Steve, but worse for him was still to come. 

 

Two days after he had found himself in his cell, a TV was brought by the guards and placed before him. 

“We thought you might like to watch this, Rogers” one of them sneered 

“It is after all the Wedding of the Year!” the female guard Steve had grabbed added with a snide smirk. 

Steve didn’t need to be told what they were talking about, he could guess even before the TV was turned on and a beautiful church was displayed with a spokesperson standing before a camera addressing the audience. 

“Here were are at last, The wedding of Tony Stark and Bruce Wayne, what has been billed the biggest wedding since Wills and Kate. Bruce Wayne is already inside the church waiting and…yes here is the Car coming up now with Tony Stark”

The camera changed position as Steve watched as Rhodey stepped from the car in full Airforce Blues, followed by Pepper in a dark gold long chiffon dress with a lace bodice. 

She carried a bouquet of red and yellow roses, chrysanthemums, red tulips, and yellow dahlias. 

Rhodey extended his hand into the car and outstepped Tony. 

He was dressed in a creamy white three-piece suit with a gold shirt and a gold tie complete with the Pin of St Anthony that Bruce had bought him. 

He smiled brightly at the cameras and took Rhodey’s arm to be led up to the Church. 

Steve’s fists beat against the glass of his cell and let out a roar of impotent rage, sagging down to his knees and began to sob loud and raggedly. 

 

From across the corridor Sam put his hands over his ears and slumped against the wall in utter defeat, trying to block out Steve’s crying, and the Wedding on the TV.

In her hospital bed, with her leg raised, her ruined right hand bandaged, and left hand cuffed to the bed, Natasha too was forced to watch the Wedding on the TV the nurses had set up before her. She beat her head back against the pillows and swore long in Russian, but no one heard her, or cared if they did.

 

In Prison Scott watched with the other inmates who were crowded around the TV and smiled, thankful that the Avenger’s hadn’t been able to spoil this after all.

 

***

 

Bruce stood at the alter with Alfred. Like Tony he wore a cream three-piece suite, only he had a dark red shirt on instead of gold. 

Their ushers/page boys/trouble makers were in matching suites of light grey with either gold or red shirts and ties. 

Like Rhodey, Alfred had chosen to wear fully Military dress uniform and cut a distinguished figure beside Bruce who was looking a little nervous, even if he was trying to hide it. 

A four piece orchestra struck up, playing Canon in D.

“Here we go” Alfred said and smiled as Bruce gave him a nervous glance.

 

The doors opened and Pepper walked slowly, elegantly down the isle trailing petals as she went. 

She gave Bruce a knowing smile as she reached the alter and took her place. 

The music swelled and Tony took a deep breath tightening his grip of Rhodey’s arm 

“Alright?” Rhodey asked 

“I am,” Tony said giving him a tremulous smile, “This is the best day of my life”

 

Feeling light headed and giddy, Tony walked down the isle with Rhodey, his eyes were fixed on Bruce all the way, his eyes shining with unshed tears that he saw mirrored in Bruce’s, a smile that was shaking with emotion spread over his face as he reached the alter and had his hand carefully placed into Bruce’s (Very carefully since his arm was still broken, but a cast had been omitted for the day and he wore a support bandage beneath the suit)

Together Bruce and Tony knelt before the alter and crossed themselves before turning adoring eyes back on each other. They were blind to everyone else as they recited their vows 

“I Bruce Thomas Wayne…”

“I Anthony Edward Stark…”

“Do take thee to be my lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, and forsaking all others unto death us do part”

Carefully, though their hands were shaking they slipped identical rings onto each-others fingers 

“With this ring, I thee wed”

“With this ring, I thee wed”

Making a cross over them the Priest smiled, “I pronounce you married in holy matrimony, you may..” he didn’t get to finish the part about kissing as the two were already doing so amid cheers from the guests. 

The newly weds smiled for camera as they signed the registry book and left the church in a shower of rice and confetti that was cut into bat and iron man shapes, and had further photos taken outside the church before getting into the car to go back to Bruce’s Chalet. 

 

“Married, we’re actually married!” Tony laughed, he was still in that over excess of emotion where he was torn between crying and laughing

“Mr Wayne Stark” Bruce purred pulling him in for a kiss, mindful of Tony’s bruises and the make-up covering them 

“Mr Stark Wayne” Tony huskily replied, he cupped Bruce’s cheek, also carefully of the make-up covering his bruises, “Who’d have thought we’d be here now?”

“Not many I don’t think,” Bruce mused, “But I’m glad to prove all our doubters wrong”

Tony beamed and snuggled into his chest, “Me too baby, let’s make sure we keep doing that”.

 

***

The reception was grand without being grandiose. 

A DJ had been hired to play music rather than an orchestra, and the music ranged from easy listening, to popular chart music, to classic heavy metal and rock and roll. 

A sumptuous three course dinner was served. 

Mini pesto and goats cheese tartlets with a spicy tomato relish as a starter. 

The main was choice between lemon butter and black pepper smoked salmon, minted lamb cutlets, or for vegetarians a potato and mozzarella gratin topped in parmesan and a tomato and basil sauce. 

The dessert was a sinfully rich dark chocolate mousse sprinkled over in gold dusting. 

Champagne flowed, as did cocktails and wine, conversation was light hearted and easy, breaking only when Alfred and Rhodey gave their speeches. 

Both put enough humour in them, recalling Bruce and Tony’s youthful escapades, the DIY tongue piercing incident, and the dry ice, soda, and sodium bicarb down the toilet experiment earning a lot of laughter, they also put enough emotional memories that both Bruce and Tony had tears in their eyes by the end, even if they had both cringed at Alfred’s bringing up the infamous semi public game of strip poker from 95!

Vision amazed everyone by also making a speech and bringing Tony to tears as he told of how he had found his place and a family with Tony, his Father by all but blood, and shared a touching heart felt hug from the Billionaire at the end of it that touched everyone’s hearts. 

 

Bruce and Tony of course took the first dance, a slow dance to Enrique Inglese’s Hero, a fitting song for them in more ways than one. 

Clark and Lex were next to join them on the dance floor, and Pepper dragged Rhodey there for at least one dance before letting him escape, she then sort out both Vision and Alfred, making them dance with her too!  
Diana persuaded Arthur to dance with her, and then danced with a very happy Dick when Arthur made his escape to the bar, and with an amused roll of his eyes, Victor took Barry onto the dance floor since Flash wasn’t going to get past being tongue tied to ask himself!

T’Challa had a single dance with Tony under Bruce’s watchful eye before sweeping Pepper away to dance. 

Bucky did not dance, instead he propped up the bar with Arthur, the two trying to drink each other under the table and getting more lewd and laughing louder and louder with every round!

“Happy?” Bruce whispered into Tony’s ear as they moved to the music 

“More than I ever thought possible” Tony whispered back, happily he rested his head on Bruce’s chest and closed his eyes knowing Bruce would take care of him.

Together they cut the wedding cake, a six-tier masterpiece of white chocolate, marzipan, and fluffy sponge. The figurines on top were not of Tony and Bruce, but of the Justice League!

It was Lex who caught the bouquet that Tony threw before he and Bruce retired to bed, and if the gleam in Clark’s eye was anything to go by, wedding bells for them weren’t far away. 

 

******

Not even bothering to remove their make-up, Tony and Bruce stripped their clothes and all but fell into bed, tired, slightly tipsy, and happier than they could ever recall being. 

“I still can’t quite believe it,” Tony said spanning his left hand against Bruce’s and admiring their rings “We’re actually married!”

“We are” Bruce confirmed entwining his fingers with Tony’s, he leaned in for a slow and lingering kiss, “Our first night as husbands” he breathed, Tony grinned and straddled him 

“Our wedding night!” he said reaching for the oil on the bedside table, he held it out to Bruce, “Care to do the honours Mr Stark Wayne?”

Bruce grabbed the oil eagerly and flipped open the cap to pour some onto his fingers, “My pleasure, Mr Wayne Stark”.

 

Epilogue 

 

Clint Barton suffered a complete psychotic break down and was indefinitely sectioned under the mental health act, unable to stand trial. 

Sam Wilson entered a plea bargain, testified against Steve and was given fifteen years instead of the thirty he’d been looking at. He also lost all his military benefits, his pension, and all his assets were sold to pay for the damage caused in Europe. 

Natasha Romanoff was sentenced to life without parole before being extradited back to Russia where she was to face further charges from her former government for treason as she had been a turn coat and betrayed her country. She was sentenced to death and that was the last the world heard of the Black Widow. 

Steve Rogers was tried and convicted and given three life sentences to run concurrently, and through the combined efforts of T’Challa’s sister Shuri, Dr Strange, and Xavier, was stripped of the serum. He maintained his good health, he no longer had asthma or a heart defect, but he was no longer tall, muscular, or strong. Thanks to a lack of exercise and a shoddy prison diet he quickly began to run to fat, and within a year of incarceration looked nothing like Captain America at all. 

When Thor and Bruce returned to earth they were both greeted with an icy welcome, after Thor had nearly strangled Tony, and Bruce had run away they could hardly have expected otherwise. 

But the Justice League, along with The X-Men, Fantastic Four, Captain Marvel, Spiderman, the Black Panther, and Dr Strange banded together with Thor, Bruce, the remaining Asgardians, and the Guardians of the Galaxy to fight Thanos, whom they defeated after a long and painful battle. 

 

Steve watched on the news as celebrations took place over the world, the Heroes of the world being heralded and praised, no one questioned their actions as they had with the Avengers, they just thanked and honoured them through out the entire world.

In New York Tony and Bruce were stood together watching the fireworks, their three-year-old adopted Son Tim sitting on Bruce’s shoulders clapping his hands in delight. 

“They make a sweet family” one of the inmates murmured 

“So cute it makes your teeth hurt!” another commented 

Steve stayed silent, he’d learned at last, after having his teeth knocked out, that sometimes it was best to keep his mouth shut instead of shooting it off, and it wasn’t like he could fight anymore, he was carrying an extra three stone that wasn’t muscle, had no fighting skills, and no one who was going to come and help him, not even Bucky. 

A single tear slid down his cheek as he watched Tony greet Lex Kent Luthor and Clark Luthor Kent, both immediately showering Tim in affection as they greeted him. 

For the first time Steve wondered if only he’d done things differently if he might be the one at Tony’s side now, holding his hand, sharing kisses, and raising a Son.   
He’d never know, but he had another 207 years of the sentence to think about it. 

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I never thought this fic would reach over twenty chapters! At the end now though. But I have started a new one called The Seventh Stone you might want to check out. <3


End file.
